


El sexy diablo orejudo

by greenandboo



Series: Quiero morder tus orejas [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Bottom Louis, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, HarryTops, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, cross-Posted on Sweek, greenandboo, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Summary: Quiero morder tus orejas #02[Parker-Mason]by Marcy JacksEsta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Todos los créditos a sus respectivos escritores y traductores





	1. Resumen

Harry Young casi fue atropellado por una furgoneta saliendo de su trabajo.

Por suerte, alguien corrió para salvar su vida. Un cambiaformas zorro defectuoso lo empujó fuera del camino, pero ahora le debe al lindo defecto un año de servidumbre.

Cuando Louis Smith vio al objeto de su afecto a punto de ser convertido en una tortilla en la carretera, tuvo que actuar. Aunque no podía cambiar, y lo único que tenía que lo señalaba como un defecto eran las orejas de zorro en la parte superior de su cabeza y la cola detrás de él, todavía conocía la ley de la manada, y planeaba tomar todas las ventajas de la misma.

Había estado enamorado de Harry durante meses, y ahora tenía una excusa para estar cerca, e incluso salir de las calles donde había estado viviendo. Su misión era simple, mostrarle a Harry que Louis era digno de ser considerado un amigo y un amante, a pesar de su defecto.

Comunicar en caso de cualquier error y/o pregunta. Gracias por leer.

[Parker-Louis|Mason-Harry]


	2. Capítulo 1

—Harry Young. Estoy seguro de que has estado esperando este día desde hace mucho. Sólo quería hacerte saber que hoy te estoy haciendo mi sous-chef.

Harry sólo pudo quedarse allí, mirando hacia abajo a su jefe, quien estaba sonriendo por lo que tenía que ser la primera vez en la vida del hombre mayor. Parecía como si acabara de presentarle a Harry un saco de diamantes y estaba ansioso por ver la gratitud que un regalo así justificaría.

Y Harry estaba increíblemente agradecido. No podría quitar la sonrisa estúpida de su rostro si lo intentara.

No lo intentaría.

En su lugar, se echó a reír, y cuando Williford, el jefe de cocina del Luxe Hotel le estrechó la mano y le ofreció un cigarro, aceptó eso, también.

Sous-chef, mierda santa. Sólo había estado trabajando por eso lo que se sentía desde siempre. A veces pensaba que iba a ser el más viejo chef de preparación del mundo a sus veintisiete años, y luego se mantendría en esa posición durante el resto de su vida.

Thompson iba a estar molesto cuando se enterara, pero Harry no pudo hacer que le importara. Mentalmente retractó cada cosa desagradable que alguna vez había pensado de Williford hasta ese momento. Este hombre era oficialmente el mejor.

―Ahora, espero mañana verte radiante y temprano. Te estoy dando el resto de la noche libre. Celebra mientras el sol todavía está en el cielo, y duerme inmediatamente después de que se ponga. Te quiero bien descansado mañana para cuando me ayudes a montar el menú de la mañana. Iremos al mercado para recoger nuestras frutas, verduras, proteínas, y demás ingredientes.

―Sí, señor.― dijo Harry, aceptando un manotazo más de felicitación en la espalda antes de que fuera prácticamente empujado hacia la puerta de la oficina de Williford.

Estaba en un sueño mientras caminaba por el restaurante. La cocina apenas estaba empezando a moverse. El almuerzo había terminado, y todo estaba preparado para la cena, mientras que unos pocos cocineros preparaban comidas para los huéspedes que habían llegado tarde.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry miró la cocina con nuevos ojos. Cada estación brillaba y todo tenía nuevas posibilidades. Iba a ser el sous-chef de todo esto.

Joder, había fantaseado acerca de ese momento cuando el último sous-chef se había ido, pero sabía que había otros que competían con él por el puesto. No había esperado lograrlo. Honestamente no lo había visto venir en absoluto.

―Oye, Harry, ¿a dónde vas?― Thompson preguntó, mirándolo sobre una cacerola chisporroteando atún.

Harry no iba a restregárselo. Él y Thompson podrían no llevarse bien todo el tiempo, pero se respetaban lo suficiente cuando trabajaban sobre los alimentos.

Gritar que había recibido la promoción cuando Thompson, o cualquiera de los otros chicos, no lo hicieron, estaría más allá de una falta de respeto.

―Simplemente voy a salir. ¡Voy a estar de regreso en la mañana!― Dijo medio gritando para poder ser oído sobre la grasa de frituras y la charla de los otros cocineros mientras trabajaban juntos.

Salió rápidamente después de eso por lo que no habría más preguntas. No podía responder a cualquier pregunta en este momento de todos modos. Apenas podía pensar, y mucho menos inventar una mentira acerca de por qué salía tan temprano en el día. El tenía que salir de aquí. Tenía que llamar a su hermano Charlie y decirle que finalmente lo había logrado. Tal vez llamaría a su madre, en función del estado de ánimo en el que estuviera.

Salió por la puerta de atrás que estaba destinada sólo para empleados, ya que el dueño del hotel no quería que el personal caminara a través de la misma puerta como los invitados. Eso era algo que realmente molestaba a Harry, pero hoy no. En ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado metiendo la mano en los bolsillos y sacando su teléfono. Se desplazó a través de sus números y seleccionó el de Charlie antes de comenzar a introducir su texto.

Mantuvo los ojos pegados a la pantalla mientras caminaba. Ni siquiera miró hacia arriba, no vio que había dejado la zona trasera donde la basura se sacaba y recolectaba o que él había entrado directo en el estacionamiento.

Y alguien estaba conduciendo demasiado rápido, porque no vio la furgoneta viniendo hasta que estaba a punto de golpearlo.

Lo golpeó. En un lugar extraño en realidad, ya que la presión que sintió fue en la parte baja de la espalda, y lo envió en espiral hacia el lado de la camioneta, en lugar de un poco más al frente de la misma. No le dolió tanto como él había pensado que sería al ser golpeado por una van en movimiento ni como lo dañaría. De hecho, el mayor daño que sufrió fue cuando tuvo que poner sus manos para evitar que su rostro se raspara contra el duro pavimento del estacionamiento.

Él terminó aplastando su teléfono debajo de él, sin embargo, y eso no fue divertido.

―Jesucristo, hombre! ¿Están los dos bien? ¿Los dos?

―Estoy bien.― dijo Harry, rodando para echar un vistazo al conductor.

Y al parecer a un muy lindo joven hombre con pecas en su nariz y mejillas, que tenía los ojos de color verde pálido como el color de un tipo de hoja que Harry había visto una vez antes, y mechones de pelo rubio se asomaban desde el fondo de su gorra de béisbol.

También tenía un par de muy grandes, de aspecto muy naranja orejas de zorro en la parte superior de la cabeza. Y la punta blanca y negro. El hombre incluso tenía una cola, una cola de zorro hinchada que sobresalía de su espalda baja, también de color naranja con una punta más ligera.

Había un defecto acostado sobre él.

El conductor de la camioneta se bajó y corrió hacia ellos.

―Mierda, lo siento mucho. No vi a ninguno de los dos aproximarse.

Harry parpadeó, y se acordó de que había alguien más para mirar que no sea el pequeño lindo defecto delante de él. La furgoneta blanca tenía pintada un logo en el lateral. Este chico era el de las entregas de las flores frescas para las mesas, y para vender a los huéspedes todos los días.

Harry lo conocía, y decidió que no le daría al hombre un mal momento sobre nada.

Mientras que... quienquiera que fuera el que estaba encima de él estuviera bien, también.

―Está bien, no hay problema. Yo no estoy herido.― dijo, y luego miró hacia abajo a sus manos raspadas. ―Mucho. ¿Estás bien?― Harry preguntó, mirando al muchacho joven delante de él. ¿Era un invitado?

―¿Yo? Estoy bien.― él dijo, sentándose de manera que su cuerpo estaba fuera de Harry y quedaba en cuclillas sobre sus rodillas. Levantó la vista hacia el hombre que conducía la furgoneta floral, sin embargo. ―Usted rompió su teléfono. Vas a tener que pagar eso.

¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo este chico?

―Puedo manejar ese tipo de cosas por mí mismo.― dijo Harry, casi riendo de lo lindo que era. Este pequeño zorro estaba tratando de ser todo alfa a su alrededor. Era casi dulce en una especie equivocada de ver.

―Por supuesto, no hay problema.― dijo el conductor, sin haber oído una palabra de lo que Harry había dicho. Él sacó su cartera y le entregó una tarjeta de Harry. Harry declinó cualquier ayuda y se puso en pie. ―Aquí es donde puede localizarme. Cualquiera que sea el gasto del teléfono, voy a pagar para reemplazarlo.

―Grandioso.― Dijo Harry. ―Cuanto antes mejor.

En realidad, eso no sería un gran problema en absoluto. Con su nueva promoción, conseguiría mucho más dinero. Por lo menos el doble de su salario.

―Sí, sin duda, puedo hacer eso, solo envíame la factura.― dijo el conductor.

―Usted rompió mi iPod,― dijo el chico, quien sacó su dispositivo de su bolsillo, mostrando que tenía grietas hasta llegar al final de la pantalla.

―Voy a pagar por eso, también,― dijo el conductor, también entregando al niño una tarjeta. El zorro defecto solo frunció el ceño. ―No tengo el dinero para comprarme un nuevo iPod y enviarle una factura, sabe.

La cara del conductor se coloreó.

―Cierto, cierto, lo siento.― dijo.

Era evidente que este tipo estaba aterrorizado de entrar en algún tipo de demanda.

Tal vez pensó que el chico era uno de los hijos de los huéspedes en el hotel. Por supuesto, que para permanecer en un lugar como este, un hombre tendría que ser capaz de pagar algo tan trivial como un iPod cada vez que quisiera uno.

Este chico no era un invitado. ¿De dónde vino él?

―¿Qué tal esto, me dices lo que vale, y yo te escribo un cheque en este momento.― dijo el conductor.

El chico le dijo lo que sonaba como la cantidad adecuada para un iPod con ese tipo de memoria, y el hombre escribió un cheque con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, incluso adjuntó suficiente dinero en efectivo para compensar los impuestos que tomaría para comprar algo así. Lo único que hizo fue pedir que el chico no tratara de cobrar el cheque por otros pocos días, lo que permitiría al hombre tener el dinero en su cuenta.

―Otra vez, lo siento mucho,― dijo.

―No te preocupes por eso, estamos bien,― dijo Harry, y suavemente se apoderó del hombro del defecto zorro, tirando de él lejos de la carretera por lo que el conductor podría volver a su camioneta y salir de la zona de aparcamiento sin más incidentes.

El chico estaba tan concentrado en el cheque en la mano que apenas se dio cuenta la forma en que Harry les había movido. No vio esa cantidad de dinero con demasiada frecuencia antes. Eso era seguro.

Harry esperó hasta que el de la florería se había ido, y bajó la mirada hacia el chico frente a él.

―¿Tu iPod se rompió antes de que me empujaras fuera del camino?― preguntó.

La forma en que el niño se sacudió y luego levantó la vista hacia él antes de rápidamente mirar a otro lado, con sus mejillas oscurecidas, fue muy revelador.

―¿Por qué te importa?―preguntó.

Harry se cruzó de brazos.

―Mira, agradezco lo que hiciste, pero no puedes solo estafar al chico así como así. Dame el cheque.― dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

Esta vez el chico no se inmutó en absoluto. Miró directo a la cara de Harry.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque voy a hacerlo pedazos,― dijo. El chico negó con la cabeza. De hecho, incluso sonrió un poco al respecto.

―Buena suerte con eso.― dijo.

Harry dejó un poco de su lobo salir. Él era un alfa. Podía tomar pedidos y estar tranquilo cuando tenía que hacerlo para poder estar en esta industria, pero aún tenía esa necesidad de ser obedecido, especialmente por alguien que era más pequeño y muy claramente en el extremo inferior de la cadena alimentaria de cambiaformas.

―¿Quieres repetirlo para mí otra vez?― Preguntó.

El defecto zorro sonrió un poco más y mostró sus blancos dientes e incluso algunos adorables hoyuelos. Joder, este chico podía llegar a ser aún más lindo.

―Dije, Buena. Suerte. Con. Eso.

Harry frunció el ceño ante el niño.

―Esto no es gracioso. No puedes hacerle eso a la gente.

―El tipo se lo puede permitir,― dijo el chico, sonando un poco a la defensiva súbitamente. ―No es como si no se lo mereciera de todos modos. Él casi te mata. Lo menos que puede hacer es que me recompense con un nuevo iPod. Yo lo salvé de tener tu muerte en su consciencia.

―Escucha, chico...

―Y tú no estás exactamente en la mejor posición para decirme lo que debo de hacer en este momento de todos modos, teniendo en cuenta que eres mi esclavo.

―No puedes simplemente... espera un minuto, ¿qué demonios acabas de decir?

El pequeño defecto zorro se balanceó hacia atrás y hacia adelante en sus pies, su cola meciéndose sin preocupaciones mientras lo hacía. Las orejas de zorro del chico se animaron, así, como si fuera a tener el mejor día de su vida.

―Dije que eres mi esclavo. Así es como funciona, ¿cierto? Acabo de salvar la vida de un alfa. Eres mío por lo menos durante un año.

―A...! No. No, no, no, eso no está ocurriendo, así que ni siquiera dejes que ese pensamiento entre en tu cabeza.

Esa sonrisa nunca abandonó la cara del zorro. Fue realmente retorcido y lo más jodido es que Harry todavía pensaba que el chico era lindo.

―Yep, definitivamente está sucediendo. No trates de negarlo o bien, sé cómo funciona la ley de la manada. Soy más débil que tú y yo rescaté tu culo. Estarías totalmente muerto sin mí. Tienes que hacer lo que quiera o arriesgarte a avergonzarte delante de toda tu manada.

Harry sintió la vena del ojo en un movimiento involuntario. De repente ya no pensaba que el joven delante de él era lindo o adorable. No quería nada más que estrangular al pequeño bastardo.

Apretó los puños, y no fue hasta que el pequeño defecto las miró y que esa sonrisa vaciló, con un ligero toque de miedo, que relajó sus manos.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?― preguntó. ―Y no te atrevas a pedirme que haga algo que pueda hacer que me despidan de mi trabajo. Yo no voy a llevarte en un viaje por carretera en todo el país o algo así. Acabo de ser ascendido y quiero que todo permanezca de esa forma.

No había manera de que este chico iba a obligarle a hacer algo que haría poner en peligro su puesto de trabajo, ¿verdad? ¿Lo haría? Oh, mierda.

―No voy a pedirte que hagas eso, o incluso pedir que incendies el estúpido hotel.― dijo el chico.

―Lo cuál no haría incluso si me lo pidieras.― Harry espetó. ―No puedes pedirme que haga nada que pueda poner a los seres humanos en peligro. Incluso por la Ley de la Manada, era un gran no-no.

―Nop, Esto va a ser un poco más fácil para ti,― dijo el defecto zorro, y su brillante sonrisa estaba de vuelta en su lugar. ―Ya sabía acerca de tu promoción porque te oí hablar con esa cabeza de polla, Pingsley.

Williford. Malditamente perfecto.

―Espera, ¿Cómo podrías haber escuchado eso?― Preguntó Harry, y entonces él medio respondió a su propia pregunta cuando el niño estaba a punto de señalar a sus orejas de zorro. ―Sé que esas trabajan y que tienen una mejor audición que incluso yo, pero eso aún no lo explica. No eres un invitado, así que ¿de dónde vienes?

Ahora el chico parecía genuinamente sorprendido, y luego desanimado mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Grande, otra cosa linda que era bueno haciendo. Hacer pucheros. Harry se lo follaba en su cabeza.

―Trabajo allí contigo, ¡gilipollas!― Espetó. ―¡Soy el lavaplatos!

―¿Lo haces? ¿Hace cuánto?

―Comencé a trabajar allí, literalmente, un día antes de que llegaras allí. ¿Nunca te diste cuenta?― Había un tono de tristeza en los ojos del niño que Harry realmente sentía no haberlo notado.

Joder, incluso aquellas orejas de zorro habían caído abajo, doblándose contra la parte superior de la cabeza del niño. Las orejas de Charlie hacían eso cada vez que estaba triste por algo.

―Lo siento. Supongo que siempre estaba concentrado en mi estación.

―Te dije hola un par de veces.

Y Harry no recordaba eso. ¿Por qué este chico le hacía sentir como una gilipollas? Él no había hecho nada malo aquí.

―Lo siento― fue todo lo que podía decir.

―Bueno, lo que sea, no importa en este momento de todos modos ya que sabes quién soy ahora.

En realidad, no lo hizo. Harry todavía no tenía un nombre.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre?― preguntó, y esperaba que el chico no se molestara de que él no supiera algo tan simple como eso. Afortunadamente, el pequeño zorro no le dio ninguna mierda por ello.

―Louis Smith, y eres Harry Young, yo ya lo sabía. Sólo hemos estado trabajando juntos durante más de un año.

Harry hizo una mueca. Esto en cuanto a no conseguir ser masticado sobre la cosa del nombre.

―De acuerdo, Louis, que querías de mí, ahora me tienes. Qué puedo hacer por ti por el próximo año, y es mejor que no interfiera con mi trabajo o mi vida familiar.

Louis volvió a sonreírle, y sus orejas se animaron enseguida. Harry se sentía mucho mejor sobre todo después de eso.

―Me puedes dar mejores turnos en el hotel. Recomendarme como camarero, ya que se les paga más dinero. Oh, y necesito un nuevo lugar para vivir, por lo que estaré contigo a partir de ahora.

―Espera un minuto, para. No puedo sólo hacerte un camarero y no puedes ir a vivir conmigo.

―Sí, puedo, tienes que dejarme vivir contigo. Y yo no exijo que chasquees los dedos y me hagas un camarero. Te pedí que me recomiendes. Propónselo al cabeza de polla de Williford para que al menos sepa que todavía quiero la posición. ¿Sabes cuánto dinero ganan en propinas?

―Así que de eso se trata, quieres más dinero? El tipo que te pagó por un iPod que no se rompió no fue suficiente?

Harry lamentó que las segundas esas orejas de zorro se plegaran completamente contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Louis, y el chico empezó a hacer un mohín de nuevo.

―Simplemente hazlo. Eres mío durante doce meses y no es como si te estuviera pidiendo dinero a ti o cualquier cosa.

―No tengo un dormitorio de repuesto,― dijo Harry, su última defensa contra este niño.

―Tu sofá va a estar bien,― Louis dijo con una sonrisa. ―En realidad, tengo otra petición, también.

Harry sentía el sordo latido de un dolor de cabeza puesta en marcha en la parte posterior de su cráneo.

Él suspiró.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

―No quiero poner tu trabajo en peligro ni nada, así que mientras estamos en el trabajo, vamos a pretender que todo está normal.

Harry... estaba más que bien con eso.

―¿De verdad?― Preguntó.

Louis asintió. Esa gran sonrisa estaba de vuelta en la cara, las orejas se animaron, y su cola saludó por detrás de él.

―Sí, porque por otro lado, cuando estemos en público, tienes que fingir ser mi novio.


	3. Capítulo 2

Harry iba a matar a este chico. Casi lo estranguló en ese momento y allí, en el estacionamiento, pero mantuvo la calma. Él no había puesto sus manos sobre alguien más pequeño y más débil que él desde que era un cachorro y no sabía algo mejor. Él seguro como la mierda no estaba dispuesto a hacer eso como un adulto.

Había tratado de salir de esa solicitud en particular, pero Louis no estaba ayudando en ello. El chico sabía sus leyes de manada, pero él era un zorro, no un lobo. Como diablos podía saber cosas estúpidas como esta, y por qué estaba tan interesado en la aplicación de ello?

Harry incluso trató de alejarse del chico en ese momento, pero Louis no permitiría eso. Exigió que Harry lo llevara donde fuera que Harry quería ir. Al parecer toda esta cosa de convivencia iba a comenzar inmediatamente.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Harry fue a la tienda de electrónica más cercana que pudo encontrar e inmediatamente consiguió un nuevo teléfono celular de la misma marca. Su tarjeta en su teléfono viejo todavía estaba bien, así que era sólo una cuestión de conectar la maldita cosa y luego darle una llamada a Charlie.

Gracias a Dios su hermano contestó inmediatamente, y Harry odiaba echar a perder el buen humor del hombre, sobre todo cuando las primeras cosas de la boca de Charlie eran una felicitación en su promoción. Al parecer, había conseguido el texto.

Pero Harry no tenía tiempo para charlar. Quería hablar con su cuñado Dane.

Charlie estaba confundido como el infierno, pero aún así puso a su marido en el teléfono. Harry vomitó todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento, y la única cosa que quería saber más que cualquier otra cosa en todo el universo era si el defecto zorro lo tenía sí o no.

Dane apenas podía oírlo porque Harry había estado hablando tan rápido, y había tenido que repetir la mitad de lo que había dicho.

―Suena como él lo hace,― dijo Dane.

Harry estaba hojeando en el interior de su cabeza sobre esa respuesta.

―Siempre está la cuestión de si en realidad hubieras o no muerto. Quiero decir, eres un fuerte alfa, y ser golpeado por una van en conducción en un estacionamiento no suena como que te haría mucho daño a ti.

―Él iba bastante rápido,― dijo Harry. ―Sé que soy parte de tu manada ahora. Necesito saber cuáles son tus puntos de vista en este caso. ¿Tendrás que expulsarme si decido decirle que no a este chico?― Harry preguntó, y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que Louis no estaba escuchando.

Todavía estaban en la tienda en sí, y Louis parecía estar atrapado en la sección de juegos de video.

Dane suspiró. ―Todo eso es un poco en la parte pasada de moda por aquí. Sabes que tenía algunos problemas cuando traté el apareamiento con Charlie.

Harry se estremeció ante eso. Todavía se enojaba cuando pensaba en algunos pendejos tratando de matar a su hermano pequeño, pero estaban muertos y se han ido ahora, por lo que se dijo que no debía molestarse demasiado por eso.

Su sangre ya estaba hirviendo sin fantasear acerca de lo que él hubiera hecho a los hijos de puta de haber estado allí para exigir su venganza.

―Sí, pero aquí está la cosa,― dijo, y él tomó una última mirada a Louis sólo para estar doblemente seguro de que el tipo estaba poniendo toda su atención en la consola portátil de juego que estaba siendo exhibida. Todavía susurró en el teléfono. ―Él es un defecto.

―¿Qué?― Preguntó Dane, aunque Harry sabía que el hombre le había escuchado.

Lo repitió de todos modos, sólo para asegurarse de que no había errores.

―El chico es un cambiaformas zorro defecto. Tiene las orejas y la cola. Le di un vistazo a sus uñas, y parece que él tendría garras si no mantuviera sus uñas presentables.

El infierno, el joven podría incluso tener algunos pequeños colmillos en su boca. Harry no se había molestado en pensar siquiera en mirar. Estaba demasiado ocupado observando la bonita sonrisa del joven cuando miró, y como de blancos eran sus dientes, en lugar de cómo de señalados algunos de ellos podrían ser.

Dane suspiró de nuevo.

―No importa. Defecto o no, aún tienes que honrar algo así,― dijo. Harry dejó que su frente golpeara contra la pared más cercana. ―¿Qué fue eso?

―Nada,― Harry dijo, cerrando los ojos. ―Así que el chico es mi dueño por un año, ¿eso es lo que estás diciendo?

―A menos que desees que la manada completa exija que te eche. Fui en contra de ellos para conseguir a Charlie de vuelta aquí. No creo que pueda hacerlo de nuevo sin causar una completa rebelión.

Y Harry no quería que su cuñado tuviera que hacer eso. A pesar de haber pensado en el tipo como un gilipollas colosal cuando lo había conocido primero, Harry respetaba al hombre y entendía sus métodos ahora.

Y Harry no quería ser expulsado de la manada. Se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida viviendo con sólo su familia, un grupo tan pequeño que apenas incluso podían ser llamados una manada en absoluto.

Hubo un tiempo en que había estado acostumbrado a ello, pero ahora sabía que no podía volver a algo así, y Charlie estaba con Dane.

Si Harry dejaba la manada, entonces él estaría dejando a Charlie.

―Él quiere que finja que soy su novio,― dijo Harry. ―Voy a tener que llevarlo a la manada en algún momento si vamos a mantener una mentira como esa.

Dane guardó silencio por un medio segundo.

―Si le debes una deuda, entonces no hay mucho, que inclusive yo pueda hacer al respecto. Cuando lo traigas, simplemente asegúrate que no cause muchos problemas con los demás miembros de la manada. Todo el mundo está llegando a un acuerdo ya que Charlie dio a luz, pero nadie se mantendrá quieto si suelta la boca.

―¿Cómo sabes que va a hacer eso?― Harry preguntó, y él miró hacia atrás a Louis, quien parecía tener una animada conversación sobre videojuegos con uno de los empleados de la tienda.

Estaba sonriendo, y parecía que Louis estaba teniendo un poco de diversión. Los defectos siempre tenían un mejor momento de ser tratados como iguales por los seres humanos de lo que lo hicieron por otros cambiaformas.

El empleado no era un shifter, y sólo vio a un cliente, no alguien que tenía los poderes de desplazamiento rotos irreparablemente. Harry fue capaz de sonreír al ver que el chico sonreía de verdad por algo.

―Dijiste que él es un zorro shifter.

―Defecto,― Harry corregió.

―Bueno, todavía es un zorro, y les gusta ser astutos para salirse con la suya. Ellos también son boca flojas como no tienes idea.

Harry pensó en cómo el maldito chico había intimidado al florista a cerca de pagarle por su iPod. 

―Puedo creer eso.

Él y Dane hablaron un poco más, lo que era una buena cosa, porque al menos de esta manera, Dane sabía que Harry estaría trayendo un defecto a la propiedad de la manada, y él podría preparar al resto de la manada para eso.

Podría hacerles saber que esto no era negociable, y que Harry le debía al niño una deuda. Mierda, Louis había querido que la gente pensara que eran novios. Podría ser obvio para la manada que no lo eran si sabían acerca de la deuda? Él no había pensado en eso, y ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto ahora.

Harry se embolsó su nuevo teléfono, y luego se acercó a ver lo que su nuevo amo estaba haciendo.

Harry dejó de sonreír el segundo que vio a Louis viendo una Playstation Vita detrás de una vitrina cerrada con llave, y luego señalarla con la cabeza. El empleado asintió hacia atrás y, a continuación, se precipitó fuera, presumiblemente para obtener las claves para el caso dejando a Louis allí de pie. Harry tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando.

―Oye, ¿encontraste algo que te gustó?

―Yep,― dijo Louis, y fue impactante la forma en que el niño inmediatamente cogió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos juntos. Su gran sonrisa seguía en su lugar, su cola se meneaba ligeramente y sus orejas de zorro estaban alegres. ― Me vas a comprar un presente.

Harry miró a la consola de videojuegos, y luego frunció el ceño hacia Louis.

―¿Tengo una elección en esto?

―¡Nop!― Dijo Louis, rebotando un poco y sin dejar de sonreír como un niño en una tienda de dulces. Eso fue justo antes de que entrecerrara los ojos en Harry, y cuando sus orejas bajaron, porque estaba irritado, no porque sus sentimientos fueron heridos. ―Tienes que comprarme algo agradable después de que me hayas llamado un defecto todas esas veces en el teléfono, y luego tratar de salir de tu deuda diciéndole a tu alfa que soy un zorro defectuoso.

Harry se tensó ante eso, y por lo que tuvo que ser sólo la segunda vez en su vida, él se quedó sin habla. Este chico había oído su conversación con Dane.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, esos oídos realmente eran poderosos.

Harry estaba totalmente humillado, a pesar de que no debía. Louis fue el que le obligó aquí, y ahora el chico quería que gastar su dinero en una consola de videojuegos.

Pero entonces Louis se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír. Parecía que su estado de ánimo podía cambiar muy rápido.

―Pero eso está bien. ¡Me gustan los juegos de vídeo, por lo que todo lo que tienes que hacer es sobornarme con ellos de vez en cuando para mantenerme feliz!

Lo raro de esto era que Louis realmente parecía feliz. No se veía como si estuviera emitiendo ninguna impresión falsa por el simple hecho de las personas que estaban mirándolos en la tienda.

Louis también podría estar ganando el gran premio en un carnaval. Espera un minuto. ¿Por qué los estaban mirando la gente? Oh, cierto, sus manos.

―Escucha.― Dijo Harry. ―Voy a comprar el juego si quieres, pero tienes que decirme cuántos años tienes. No voy a pretender salir contigo si tienes dieciséis o algo así.

Lo cual era una posibilidad muy real, teniendo en cuenta lo lleno de energía que se veía este chico. Demonios, si se hubiera escapado de casa o algo, entonces Harry tendría una verdadera razón para no seguir adelante con su deuda, ya que lo haría regresar a cualquier lugar del que los padres de este niño fueran.

―Tengo veinte.― dijo Louis, destruyendo sus esperanzas en mil pedazos, y entonces apretó más la mano de Harry cuando el empleado regresó con las llaves.

―Está bien, voy a sacar la consola. ¿Qué juegos querías con él?― preguntó.

―Mi novio va a pagar, así que yo solo los tomaré y tú puedes orientarlo.― dijo Louis.

Harry gimió para sus adentros, y forzó una sonrisa en su cara, al mismo tiempo que se recordaba a sí mismo que no importaba. ¿Qué eran un par de cientos más de dólares en la actualidad después de que hubiera conseguido ser promovido? Incluso con esta pequeña fortuna, él todavía iba a estar bien.

―Perfecto, ¿Te gustaría alguna recomendación?― Preguntó el vendedor.

Los ojos de Louis brillaron con interés.

―Definitivamente.

―Grandioso, bueno vas a necesitar un estuche para la consola y las tarjetas de juego. Esas cosas son pequeñas y fácilmente se pierden, y querrás un protector de pantalla también, así que voy a añadirlo al kit de inicio, y vas a tener que unirte a la PlayStation Network si deseas jugar en cualquiera de sus juegos multijugador. Las tarjetas de memoria son caras, pero estamos teniendo una promoción, y en cuanto a los juegos mismos...

Y siguió, y siguió.

Harry iba a tener un ataque al corazón.


	4. Capítulo 3

No fue tan malo después de eso.

Harry estaba increíblemente enojado después de haber gastado tanto de su maldito dinero en los juegos de video. Había llegado a mucho más de lo que él había pensado que sería, y sus tarjetas de crédito estaban sufriendo daños.

Pero, en una manera extraña, cuando Louis abrió sus bolsas y luego se dirigió inmediatamente a través de sus juegos, tirando de la caja de su nueva consola como si fuera a triturar el papel de regalo en la mañana de Navidad, la gigante sonrisa en la cara del tipo de hecho hizo que valiera la pena.

―Espera hasta que lleguemos a mi casa antes de abrir esos. El vendedor dijo que los juegos son pequeños y podrías perderlos.― dijo Harry, y aunque Louis hizo lo que se le dijo y dejó los juegos y la tarjeta de memoria, eso no lo detuvo de sacar de la caja y apropiarse de la propia consola.

También abrió esa cosa de kit de inicio y revisó todas las pequeñas cosas que venían con ello. Sus ojos verdes eran tan brillantes, la sonrisa en su cara tan amplia, y sus orejas estaban apuntando hacia arriba en el techo de su coche. Harry no creía que nada volvería a ser capaz de bajarlas.

―Gracias por haber comprado esto para mí, ¡gracias, gracias!― Louis dijo, y luego se lo repetía cada cinco minutos durante el viaje, como si hubiera olvidado que Harry tuvo que comprar todas esas cosas para empezar.

Y solo así, Harry ya no estaba enfadado. De hecho, llegó a ponerse contento de haber comprado la consola de Louis. Por la reacción del chico, temía que no hubiera recibido muchos regalos en su vida, y Harry se alegraba de haber sido capaz de dar algo al chico.

¿Y qué tal si nadie le hubiera dado nada? Una punzada de ternura se construyó en su interior, sólo imaginando a este chico feliz no consiguiendo nada para Navidad, o aún en su cumpleaños. ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? ¿Su familia? Aunque le dijo que tenía veinte años, aún era lo suficientemente joven para la mayoría de la gente de su edad como para estar bajo el ala de los padres.

Tenía que haber alguna razón por la que Louis insistía en vivir con Harry, un hombre del que, básicamente, no sabía nada.

Louis estaba tan atrapado en la creación de su consola y jugando con todas las características que casi parecía como si no se diera cuenta que estaban conduciendo hasta la propiedad de la manada. No alejó su vista lejos de la pantalla hasta que Harry detuvo el coche.

Harry tragó saliva.

Ya podía ver a algunas de las personas de la manada mirando alrededor, y algunos de ellos incluso señalaron al defecto que estaba sentado junto a él en su coche.

Harry miró a Louis, que estaba metiendo rápidamente su consola y la bolsa de juegos en su mochila, como si le preocupara que alguien le robaría los artículos.

―Nadie va a hacerte daño,― dijo Harry.

Louis simplemente le sonrió. Parecía una sonrisa sincera, pero había algo como si no fuera tan brillante como todas las demás sonrisas que el chico le había dado antes.

―Lo sé. Estás conmigo ahora, así que nadie va a siquiera pensar en tocarme.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron un poco por esa declaración. Antes de que pudiera comentar o cuestionarlo, Louis abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero y saltó hacia afuera. Harry rápidamente apagó el motor y se bajó del coche también. Bien podría seguir al mocoso antes de que hiciera algo para enfadar al resto de la manada.

Dane rápidamente hizo acto de presencia, y para el alivio de Harry, todo estaba bien. Algo así. Allí estaba la nube de animosidad sobre todos, y tan espeso y oscuro que era casi una nube negra literalmente, pero todo el mundo todavía puso sonrisas cuando Louis se presentó. Algunas sonrisas eran incluso genuinas, como la de Tanner, el segundo al mando de Dane, y algunos otros lobos que fueron esparcidos alrededor.

Otros optaron por ignorar de plano a Louis, y una o dos personas comentaron sobre el hecho de que Louis era claramente de una familia de zorros, y no de lobos. Genial, Harry casi se había olvidado completamente de eso. Si ser un defecto no era bastante malo, entonces todavía había lobos por ahí que no querían tener nada que ver con ningún tipo de cambiaformas zorro. Siempre había ese tipo de odio al que hacerle frente también.

Pero entonces Charlie salió, sus oídos todos alegres y su cola silbante cuando se aferró a su hija, Danielle, en sus brazos. La niñera estaba sosteniendo al muchacho, Mitchell. Danielle era un poco alfa. Todo el mundo podía decirlo debido al olor que desprendía. Mitchell, sin embargo, era un defecto cambiaformas como Charlie. Tenía las orejas de lobo que sobresalían de la parte superior de su cabeza, y una pequeña cola esponjosa que era tan condenadamente adorable cuando se movía que Harry no sabía qué hacer con él la mitad del tiempo.

Mirar a Charlie estrecharle la mano a Louis fue algo. Fue grandioso. Harry no sabía de Louis, pero le encantaba que su hermano pequeño pudiera llegar a conocer a alguien que era como él.

Louis incluso le dio a Mitchell un par de miradas interesadas. Tal vez él nunca había visto un cachorro defectuoso antes.

―Yo no sabía que tu sobrino era un defecto,― dijo Louis.

Charlie inmediatamente se estremeció al oír esa palabra, y así lo hizo Harry. Dane se tensó.

Joder, Harry había estado usando esa palabra tanto sobre el teléfono que se había olvidado por completo de decirle a Louis acerca de las reglas de la casa.

Dane y Charlie no querían que nadie diga la palabra defecto alrededor de sus niños. Ellos querían mantenerlos inocentes durante el tiempo que fuera posible, y Harry no podía culparlos.

―¿Cuál es el problema?― preguntó Louis.

―Lo siento, Dane, es mi culpa. Yo no le dije.― Harry dijo rápidamente.

―Está bien,― Dane respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. ―Además, dudo que él lo esté diciendo con cualquier animosidad, por lo que está bien.

―Estamos tratando de no usar esa palabra alrededor de los niños.― dijo Charlie. ―Nosotros no queremos que ninguno de ellos piense que hay una jerarquía entre ellos, o que es una mala cosa para Mitchell tener orejas.

―Oh,― Dijo Louis, sus ojos se abrieron un poco. ―Lo lamento.

―Está bien― dijo Charlie, sus propias orejas se alegraron, y su cola se balanceaba por detrás de él otra vez. ―Vamos adentro. Es realmente bueno tenerte aquí. Harry no me dijo que tenía un novio.

Harry miró a Dane, y el hombre se encogió de hombros. Así que él no le había dicho a su compañero que Harry sólo estaba en esta porque tenía una deuda. Bueno lo que sea.

Harry se preguntó qué le había dicho Dane al resto de la manada. A la madre de Harry definitivamente no le iba a gustar conocer a Louis, eso era condenadamente seguro.

(...)

A la madre de Harry no le había gustado conocer a Louis. De ninguna manera. La mujer apenas había tolerado el hecho de que su propio hijo era un defecto, y su comportamiento hacia él había sido nada menos que abusivo durante su infancia.

Esto fue especialmente cierto después de la muerte de su padre, el único hombre en la familia que había estado protegiendo a Charlie de los gritos de Marlia.

Harry deseó haber sido un hermano mejor en sus años de juventud, pero él no lo había sido. Se había deleitado en el hecho de que era normal y podía cambiar y correr con su lobo, mientras que Charlie estaba atrapado con el de él. Luego creció y aprendió mejor, y Charlie podría haberlo perdonado por todo, pero eso no significaba que Harry se perdonó a sí mismo. Hubo momentos en que todavía trataba de compensar el mal comportamiento de su pasado, aunque Charlie lo supiera o no.

Cuando Louis se reunió con Marlia fue una de esas veces. Cuando Marlia lo apartó a un lado y le preguntó en un tono casi de pánico por qué estaba asociándose a sí mismo con un defecto, defendió a Louis tanto como hubiera deseado haber defendido a su hermano. No usó la excusa de que le debía a Louis una deuda, y no intentó avergonzar a Louis afirmando que sólo estaba usando al chico para el sexo.

Le dijo a su madre que se superara a sí misma, y luego se alejó.

Louis parecía un poco consciente de la tensa atmósfera que había a su alrededor después de eso, pero estaba demasiado ocupado charlando con Charlie para comentar sobre eso. Lo cual era un milagro, teniendo en cuenta las burlas desagradables que Marlia constantemente le envió.

Harry no podía creer que alguna vez había tenido un momento en que había estado de acuerdo con ella.

Después de eso volvió a velar por Louis, muy consciente de que aún no sabía nada de este chico, y que por lo que sabía podía ser un ladrón, pero no parecía ser el caso. Louis parecía estar realmente disfrutando con Charlie, lo cual tenía sentido, teniendo en cuenta que estaban cerca de la misma edad.

Charlie tenía veintidós años ahora, y a pesar de tener hijos propios, todavía disfrutaba de la compañía de personas de su misma edad, y los juegos de video. Louis compartía su nueva consola de juegos con Charlie, y Charlie mostró su colección de manga a Louis. Era algo agradable ver esa interacción. Harry deseaba que Charlie hubiera tenido algunos amigos que fueran como él cuando era más joven. Entonces tal vez su infancia no hubiera sido tan difícil.

Cualesquiera que sean las razones por las que Louis estaba haciendo esto, al menos, el pequeño diablo estaba demostrando ser útil para mantener a Charlie feliz. Luego vino la noche. Eso fue incómodo como el infierno, tener que caminar volviendo a su casa con Louis justo detrás de él. En algún momento durante el día, Harry había olvidado que Louis había exigido poder vivir con él. Incluso se ofreció a ayudarle a Louis a encontrar una cabaña para él solo, y cuando Dane dijo que no había ninguna disponible y que Louis tendría que conseguir un compañero de piso, las orejas de zorro de Louis se habían caído completamente en la cabeza mientras pisoteó y le exigió a Harry mantener su parte del trato.

Harry sólo pudo suspirar al sentir el dolor de cabeza volver. Jodido Cristo.

Así que él todavía estaba atascado, y mientras caminaba a través de su pequeña casa, observado todas las cosas de valor que podrían ser robadas por un chico de la edad de Louis. Por supuesto, era difícil que alguien pueda llegar a esta tierra a pie. No imposible, pero sigue siendo difícil. Estaban en una zona tan rural que se necesitaba un vehículo para llegar hasta aquí. Los animales salvajes que surgían durante la noche, sin duda hacían las cosas un poco más difíciles.

―Podemos pasar por tu lugar mañana a recoger el resto de tus cosas.― Harry dijo, y luego miró a su alrededor otra vez, dándose cuenta de que no tenía mucho espacio en su habitación para empezar, y le pedía a Dios que Louis no tuviera un montón de cosas, y él ni siquiera creía en Dios.

―Está bien, estoy listo.― dijo Louis, vertiendo su mochila en el sofá.

Espera un minuto, ¿qué diablos acaba de decir?

―Vi que sacaste esa mochila de tu casillero antes de abandonar el Hotel,― dijo Harry. ―Tienes que tener más cosas que eso.

Las orejas de zorro de Louis se replegaron en la cabeza ante el comentario, y no volvió a mirar a Harry cuando abrió la cremallera de su bolsa.

―Esto es todo lo que tengo.― dijo.

¿Qué carajo? Harry había pensado que la bolsa estaba llena a causa de útiles escolares o lo que sea, pero cuando Louis abrió, sacó un cambio de ropa. Parecía una camiseta oscura y un par de pantalones cortos. ¿Mantenía su cambio de ropa en esa bolsa?

―¿Dónde vivías antes?― preguntó Harry.

Louis se detuvo, con las manos congeladas en su bolsa antes de que finalmente mirara hacia atrás a Harry con la mayor sonrisa en su rostro.

―Ese no es tu problema.― dijo.

Harry le frunció el ceño. Maldito mocoso. Louis volvió la cabeza, mirando alrededor de la sala antes de que finalmente regresara a Harry.

―¿Así que estoy durmiendo aquí?― Preguntó.

―Te dije que no tengo un dormitorio de repuesto.― Harry dijo.

Louis asintió. ―¿Quieres que duerma contigo?

Todo el cuerpo de Harry se puso tenso, y se le calentó la sangre. Algo de la cual incluso se agrupó a su polla.

―¿Qué?

Louis se limitó a mirarlo, como si no entendiera cuál era incluso el problema.

―¿Quieres que duerma contigo?

Cristo, este chico tenía veinte años, pero era tan condenadamente joven.

Demasiado joven para que Harry se excitara por la oferta, demasiado joven para que la polla de Harry palpitara con la idea de poner al hombre bajo él y mostrándole que iba a estar a cargo durante el arreglo. Sería mucho más fácil si Louis no tuviera un culo bonito.

―No hay una maldita manera, ¿por qué piensas eso?

¿Acaso Harry tenía un cartel en la frente que decía que era un depredador o algo? Mierda. No, él tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que Louis era un hombre. Él era un hombre joven, pero sigue siendo un hombre, y este era un acuerdo con el que Harry no se iba a aprovechar del chico.

Las orejas de Louis se redujeron de nuevo, y él frunció el ceño antes de mirar lejos.

―Todo lo que tenías que hacer era decir que no.― dijo, casi murmurando las palabras bajo su aliento.

Mierda, Harry sólo lo humilló. No había querido hacer eso. Toda la lujuria que latía dentro de él inmediatamente se desvaneció mientras miraba la caída de la cola y las orejas a Louis.

Quería pedir disculpas por ello, acariciar las orejas del joven y hacer todo mejor, pero ¿cómo diablos se suponía que debía hacer eso, incluso algo tan supuestamente simple como eso? Louis estaba aquí sólo porque básicamente había forzado su presencia en Harry.

―Voy a conseguirte una manta,― dijo Harry, y se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia el armario del pasillo.

Cuando regresó, Louis estaba en su camiseta y pantalones cortos, luciendo increíblemente joven sentado en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas sobre los cojines. Tenía su nueva consola de juegos en sus manos, y miró hacia otro lado de la pantalla cuando Harry apareció de nuevo.

Joder, esto era tan torpe.

―No te quedes hasta muy tarde jugando. Tenemos trabajo mañana.― dijo Harry.

¿Podía sonar más como un adulto así? Louis no tenía exactamente quince.

Louis negó con la cabeza.

―Tengo el día libre mañana, así que está bien.

―Oh, ok, está bien,― dijo Harry, y le entregó a Louis la manta.

Louis se acercó a tomarla, y sus dedos se tocaron cuando el intercambio fue hecho.

Fue tan condenadamente cursi, pero sintió una ráfaga de chispas a través de él cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto. Tuvo que esforzarse para no tirar de su mano como alguien que nunca había sido tocado antes en su vida, a pesar de lo extraño que se había sentido. Sin embargo, se dijo que todo el mundo lleva un poco de energía eléctrica en el interior, y que no era nada más que sus cuerpos reaccionando porque Louis estaba aferrándose a su juego. No fue un signo de nada.

―Buenas noches,― dijo Harry.

―Buenas noches,― Louis respondió.

Harry apenas durmió un suspiro esa noche, y cuando se despertó la siguiente mañana, justo antes del amanecer, se sentía como si no hubiera dormido en absoluto.

Entró en la sala de estar para encontrar a Louis completamente desparramado sobre el sofá. Era dulce la forma en la que la boca del chico estaba abierta mientras en voz baja roncaba. Más de esa ternura hacia él hinchó dentro de su pecho, y Harry se contuvo antes de que pudiera llegar hacia abajo y tocar el cabello del chico o algo así.

Uf, tenía que ir a trabajar.

Harry se duchó y se vistió rápidamente. No hizo su propio café porque no quería que el olor del mismo despertara a Louis. Agarraría algo en su camino hacia el hotel. Cuanto más pensaba en su día, más emocionado estaba por ello. Hoy iba a ir al mercado con Williford y seleccionar ingredientes frescos para el menú del día. Eso iba a ser increíble.

De todos modos, en su salida, Harry le envió un texto rápido a Charlie, sabiendo que su hermano lo leería, pidiéndole que mantuviera un ojo en Louis, mientras que Harry se iba. Al menos mientras él estuviera en el trabajo, podría averiguar todo acerca del chico que lava los platos, y averiguar por qué Harry nunca lo había notado antes.


	5. Capítulo 4

El día había ido bien. Bastante bien considerando que Harry estaba más que distraído revisando constantemente su teléfono cada que tenía unos pocos segundos para poder averiguar cómo Louis lo estaba haciendo en la manada que pudiera o que no ser hostil a él, ya sea como un defecto, o como un zorro.

De alguna manera, a través de todas las compras para los camarones frescos, pescado, frutas y verduras, y luego pasar el tiempo supervisando a los cocineros y asegurándose de que todo lo que salió a las mesas de los invitados estaba perfecto, se las arregló para enviar cerca de diez mensajes de texto en su nuevo teléfono.

Lo cual le recordó que todavía tenía que ponerse en contacto con la floristería acerca del reembolso.

O tal vez simplemente lo dejaría pasar desde que el nuevo iPod de Louis ya estaba sacándole mucho al tipo.

Las respuestas que recibía eran siempre las mismas. Louis lo estaba haciendo bien. Charlie se estaba convirtiendo en amigo rápidamente con el hombre y ambos se divertían hablando de juegos y otras cosas. Al parecer Dane todavía era cauteloso cada vez que los cachorros estaban cerca, lo cual tenía sentido ya que Louis era todavía un desconocido, pero hasta ahora parecía que no había nada malo con que Louis estuviera en la propiedad de la manada. Por ahora.

Thompson hizo un mohín mientras trabajaba, obviamente picado por haber sido pasado por alto para la promoción. Sin embargo, Harry todavía era capaz de manejar eso muy bien, y finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Williford sobre Louis.

―¿Quién?― El hombre mayor le preguntó.

Harry parpadeó.

―El chico que lava los platos? El de las orejas de zorro?― preguntó, incluso puso los dedos sobre su cabeza para imitar lo que parecería un conjunto de orejas asomándose ahí arriba. ―¿Tiene una cola?

―Oh, cierto. ¿Cómo se les llamaba, un defecto, verdad? ¿Así es como todos los llaman?

―Bueno, no todos nosotros,― dijo Harry, lamentando haber llamado a Louis un defecto en absoluto.

Williford agitó la mano, rechazando toda la cosa.

―Sí, bueno, ahora lo recuerdo. Pasamos por tantos malditos lavavajillas que estoy sorprendido de que no lo recuerdo, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que ha trabajado aquí.

—¿Por qué habría que tener problemas para recordar a alguien con orejas y una cola?― preguntó Harry.

―Bueno, ya sabes, contrato a muchos de esos tipos. Es un truco que harías bien en aprender,― dijo Williford, y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras él y Harry caminaban alrededor de la cocina.

La fiebre de la cena había terminado, y pronto sería hora de ir a casa. Todo lo que se necesitaba era hacer que los otros chefs limpiaran, y luego el personal de noche podría hacerse cargo de las órdenes finales.

Harry no estaba siguiendo a Williford en absoluto.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

Williford suspiró.

―Ven conmigo a mi oficina,― dijo.

Harry siguió al hombre, consciente de que Thompson todavía estaba mirándolo como lo hacía, pero no le importó.

Subieron por las escaleras, y Williford cerró la puerta.

―¿Lo que estoy a punto de decirte no es exactamente ético, sino que ahorra el dinero de la cocina, y nos permite que tengamos más para gastar en una buena comida mientras mantiene suficiente personal para que los cocineros no estén sobrecargados de tareas que no necesitan hacer.

―No estarás diciendo que le estás pagando por debajo de la mesa, ¿verdad?― Harry preguntó.

Sólo medio pensó eso. No había pensado que Williford asentiría su cabeza mientras se servía una copa.

―¿Por qué crees que los chicos de los platos son tan jóvenes? Incluso los que no tienen orejas no deberían estar trabajando allí. Pero necesitan dinero para sus útiles escolares y almuerzos, así que les proporcionamos el trabajo durante los veranos. El resto del año, si tengo que hacerlo, voy y contrato personas que deben ser pagados en su totalidad, pero rara vez se quedan el tiempo suficiente para que importe. Los defectos, sin embargo, son un tipo especial de empleados, ya que rara vez tienen educación de la escuela secundaria. Muchos son fugitivos, con la excepción de su hermano. Entiendo que lo está haciendo bien por sí mismo con su nueva familia.

―Sí,― Dijo Harry, pero él todavía estaba en una especie de aturdimiento sobre lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Esto estaba sucediendo realmente?

―De todos modos, ese chico vino aquí el año pasado cuando tenía diecinueve años más o menos. Por lo tanto, yo le ofrecí el trabajo, que él necesitaba para alimentarse. Él no tiene una adecuada identificación, o incluso los papeles de que esté calificado, pero necesitaba trabajo, así que soy generoso y le doy veinticinco a treinta horas a la semana. Más que eso, en los concurridos meses de invierno.

―Veo,― Dijo Harry. ―¿Qué tal llegar a ponerlo a trabajar en el salón?

―¿En el salón? ¿Como un mesero?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

―Ellos hacen más dinero con las propinas. Podría mantenerse pagándole por debajo de la mesa y estoy seguro de que sería mejor para él.

Williford negó con la cabeza antes de que Harry terminara de hablar.

―No. Yo no contrataría a defectos que incluso tengan la documentación en regla para servir alimentos y bebidas. Ni siquiera para chefs.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

―Ahora, ahora, Harry, puedo verte ponerte a la defensiva. Escúchame,― Williford dijo, y era tan tranquilo y sincero sobre lo que él estaba diciendo que era difícil no escucharlo, sobre todo cuando su acento italiano se espesó un poco. ―Son sus orejas y cola. Eso hace que los clientes se sientan incómodos. Ya es bastante malo cuando alguien que es normal pierde un pelo en la sopa, ¿podrías imaginar lo terrible que sería que un huésped encontrara un pelo de zorro en la mesa? O en la comida? ¿Qué pasa si un cliente es alérgico? Yo sé que es poco frecuente, pero sigue siendo una posibilidad. No, no voy a correr el riesgo, pero no quiero negarle trabajo a un hombre que lo necesita tampoco. Así, puede trabajar en lugar de una máquina para los platos. Muy fácil y todo lo que se cuece al vapor y limpiar cuando los chefs lo necesitan.

Harry apenas podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. La peor parte de todo era que sonaba sospechosamente como que Williford no se daba cuenta de lo insultante que estaba siendo. Era como si él asumiera que cualquier persona con un defecto pasaría algún tipo de germen con sólo tocar las placas o el manejo de los alimentos.

Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que no había ningún defecto que trabajara en la cocina en absoluto. Eran todos seres humanos, con la excepción de él mismo. Los lavavajillas también llevaban sombreritos para evitar que los pelos sueltos cayeran sobre los platos. Tal vez por eso Harry nunca se dio cuenta de Louis. Le habían puesto un sombrero que había estado empujando sus orejas hacia abajo. ¿Williford también le hizo mantener la cola a distancia?

Harry había oído de Charlie una vez o dos acerca de lo mucho que dolía. Eso fue antes de que Charlie tuviera un empleo por sí mismo y pudiera darse el lujo de comprar los pantalones hechos especialmente que tenían los agujeros en la parte posterior. Marlia se negó a pagar hasta los diez dólares extra para que nos los envíen a la casa después de que su padre hubiera muerto, y estaba seguro del infierno que hizo para pagar cuando Charlie había intentado cortar agujeros él mismo a los pantalones.

―¿Por qué lo preguntas?― Preguntó Williford.

Harry luchó con ganas por ser delicado sobre esto, y con la urgencia de agarrar a Williford por la garganta por insultar a un defecto cambiaformas.

―Si estás en contra de los cambiaformas, ¿por qué me hiciste tu sous chef?― preguntó.

―Oh, no, no es nada de eso,― dijo Williford ―De hecho, ¿usted es un alfa, cierto? Te hice mi sous chef precisamente por esa razón.

―¿Cómo dice?― Preguntó Harry, sin entender del todo por qué Williford sonreía como lo estaba haciendo.

―Bueno, piensa en ello.― dijo Williford, sin dejar de sonreír con esa misma sonrisa. ―Tu nariz es muy sensible. Sabrás mejor que yo qué frutas son frescas, qué carnes son las mejores para su uso. No habrá errores con usted, y pollo descompuesto no volverá a ser puesto en una sartén con usted a mi lado. También, aunque los otros chefs son humanos, puedo sentir que todavía te respetan y te siguen como un alfa.

―No soy un alfa de mi propia manada, ya sabes. Tengo un alfa al que sigo.

―Lo cual también demuestra un excelente trabajo en equipo y el compromiso, que es exactamente lo que necesito.― dijo Williford, y él todavía estaba malditamente sonriendo.

Mejor que Harry no se arrepintiera de esto más adelante. Él iba a estrangular a Louis si el chico le hacía lamentarse de esto.

―Si todo eso es cierto, entonces usted debería darle a Louis una oportunidad de trabajar en el salón de vez en cuando.

Williford parpadeó.

―¿Qué? Pero acabo de explicarte...

―Sé que lo hiciste, pero escúchame en esto. Imagínate cuán diverso que haría el aspecto del hotel. Nuestros clientes se enorgullecen de tener sólo lo mejor, y siendo atendido por el mejor. ¿Con qué frecuencia son servidos por alguien con orejas de zorro? Podemos poner a Louis durante un solo turno, algo lento y fácil, sólo para ver cómo lo hace, y si se recoge, y no hay ningún problema, entonces no hay daño, ¿verdad?

Williford se rascaba la barbilla y miraba a Harry con una gran cantidad de curiosidad.

―Debes saber que he pensado en todo esto antes. ¿Por qué traer esto a mí?

Williford respeta el hecho de que era un alfa, por lo que Harry iba a mostrarle un poco de eso alfa ahora. Dejó que sus ojos brillan de color rojo. Williford se congeló e inmediatamente se detuvo de rascarse la barbilla.

―Porque él podrá ser un defectuoso, pero sigue siendo de mi tipo, y usted insultó su existencia.

―Esa no fue la intención.

―Lo sé,― dijo Harry, permitiendo a su lobo interior relajarse, y empujándolo a volver a bajar a las profundidades de su mente. ―Sé que no fue lo que quiso decir, y yo respetaré su decisión, no importa cuál sea, pero tienes razón. Yo creo que necesita un poco de ayuda, y quiero ofrecérsela. Al menos de esta manera él puede tener el valor de un día poner en un curriculum su trabajo de servicio, incluso si usted decide no mantenerlo aquí.

Lo cual, una vez que el pensamiento entró en la cabeza de Harry, parecía ser lo peor que podría suceder. Williford rodó sus ojos, y no parecía que le gustara lo que él iba a decir, pero asintió.

―¡Bien! Está bien. Él puede trabajar en el turno de los miércoles. No hay demasiada gente en ese tiempo y pondré a alguien a velar por él. Pero, espero que los pelos sueltos de las orejas y la cola sean peinados antes de que venga a trabajar, y se atomice para que los huéspedes no estornuden encima.

Harry se preguntó si Williford esperaría el mismo tratamiento de un invitado defectuoso. ¿Tendrían ellos que peinarse el rabo y las orejas antes de venir? ¿O rociarse la cola y las orejas para la comodidad de unas cuantas personas que pudieran ser alérgicas?

Harry no recordaba que Charlie tuviera que rociarse la cola o las orejas cuando trabajaba en esa tienda de manga que tanto amaba. Harry lo dudaba seriamente, pero no estaba dispuesto a traer ese asunto justo ahora. No cuando él ya había empujado su suerte y conseguido lo que quería.

―Gracias señor. Le diré las buenas noticias, yo mismo.

―¿Tú mismo? ¿Así que ya sabes dónde vive? Yo nunca pude conseguir una dirección.

Y eso hizo que Harry se preocupe aún más.

―Él recientemente se unió a mi manada. Mi alfa lo dejó entrar, así que voy a estar trayéndolo y volviendo con él del trabajo a partir de ahora.

Williford asintió, y por suerte no empujó más que eso. Parecía creer lo que Harry estaba diciendo sin ninguna duda.

―Eso explica la petición. Muy bien. Al menos de esta manera ya no va a llegar tarde. Muy bien, vete ya. Los veré a los dos mañana, y luego el miércoles. Estarás por tu cuenta.

―¿Voy a estar a cargo de la cocina yo solo?― Preguntó Harry.

Williford asintió.

―Sí, confío en ti con esto.

Oh, esto se estaba poniendo mejor y mejor. Harry no podía esperar para contárselo a Louis.

(...)

Harry iba a estrangular al chico. Él apretó el puente entre sus ojos, luchando contra otro dolor de cabeza. Nunca tuvo tantos de estos dolores de cabeza como cuando Louis se abrió paso en su vida.

―Entonces, ¿Vas a darme caza?― Preguntó Louis, el chico parpadeó sus bonitos ojos verdes hacia él, a la vez que lo tomaba de la mano como un chico agarrándose a su primer amor.

El nervio debajo de los ojos de Harry se crispó, y tomó una respiración profunda.

Dane le estaba dando una mirada de disculpa, mientras Charlie se limitó a sonreír alto con la mirada hacia el cielo. Parecía estar esperando a que Harry aceptara tanto como Louis lo hacía.

―Supongo que debería, ya que estamos saliendo y eso.

―¡Que bien!― Gritó Louis, bombeando los puños en el aire con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Y luego se echó a correr de nuevo hacia la cabina. ―¡Voy a conseguir mis zapatos para correr!

El chico corrió tan condenadamente rápido que Harry estaba seguro de que no tendría que preocuparse por arruinar la diversión de los chicos por capturarlo con demasiada rapidez.

O tal vez simplemente debería tratar de atraparlo rápidamente para poder traerlo de vuelta a la manada y llamar una noche.

Él estaba cansado.

Harry miró a su hermano, quien le estaba sonriendo tan brillantemente, a la vez que cargaba a Mitchell, quien estaba dormitando, que Harry no pudo resignarse a molestarlo.

―Por la mirada en tu cara, adivino que esto de alguna manera fue idea tuya.― dijo Harry.

Las orejas de Charlie se animaron levantándose, casi tan alto como lo hicieron las orejas de zorro de Louis después de que el chico echara a correr.

Su hermano menor asintió.

―Yo le dije que a Dane le gustaba perseguirme, y él ni siquiera sabía que, ya sabes, los defectos,― dijo, susurrando la palabra mientras cubría las grandes orejas de lobo de Mitchell con su palma. ―Podrían ser perseguidos.

Mencionó que nunca lo habían perseguido, por lo que le dije que te preguntara. No me mires así. Será divertido para los dos.

―Podría lastimarse por ahí. No es tan ágil como lo soy yo.

Harry podía imaginar a Louis golpeando directo en un árbol porque el chico no hubiera estado observando hacia dónde iba, y la idea le hizo encogerse.

Charlie no parecía estar en la misma onda que Harry en absoluto. De hecho, su hermano frunció el ceño ante la elección de palabras de Harry.

―Él no saldrá herido. No es un lisiado ya sabes, y yo tampoco lo soy. Sólo porque no podamos cambiar no quiere decir que no estemos en forma.

―Yo no estaba diciendo eso.― dijo Harry.

Dane estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, y parecía estar ignorando la toda la cosa mientras que le daba a su hija toda su atención, traidor.

―Al infierno que no lo era.― dijo Charlie. ―Soy muy buen corredor y apuesto a que Louis también lo es. Se ve en buena forma y él quiere que lo persigas. Hasta creo que quiere que sea más para jugar contigo que para tener sexo.

Harry farfulló.

―¿Estás seguro de que deberías estar hablando de esta manera alrededor de tu hijo?

―Como si supiera lo que estoy diciendo.― respondió Charlie. Eso venía de un hombre que cubre las orejas de su hijo ante el mero susurro de la palabra defecto. ―Sólo sal a jugar con él. Juro que tienes esta nube oscura sobre la cabeza cada vez que los veo a los dos juntos. Es deprimente.

―¿De qué estás hablando?― Preguntó Harry.

Vio la forma en que Dane se tensó por el rabillo de sus ojos.

―Quiero decir, que pareciera que te estás preparando para romper con él o algo. Me siento raro haciéndome amigo de un chico que es posible que no quieras cerca. Lo cual es especialmente incómodo porque te puedo decir que realmente le gustas.

¿Lo hago? A Harry le costaba imaginar eso.

―¿Quieres decirme qué está pasando?― Le preguntó Charlie.

Harry suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

―Nada está pasando. Yo sólo he estado de mal humor últimamente, eso es todo.

―¡Pero acabas de conseguir un ascenso!― Dijo Charlie. ―¿Es por Marlia? ¿Ella te está dando un tiempo difícil por salir con él?

―Algo así,― dijo Harry, eligiendo el camino del cobarde y utilizando a su madre como un chivo expiatorio.

―Bueno, si quieres, voy a hablar con ella por ti.

Harry apreciaba la oferta de su hermano, pero él sabía lo mucho que algo así podría perjudicar a Charlie.

Marlia apenas toleraba a su hijo defectuoso, y la única razón por la que hacía un esfuerzo ahora se debía a que Charlie la trajo de vuelta a la manada, y ella tenía un nieto alfa a través de él, al cual quería ver de vez en cuando.

―No te preocupes por eso. Yo me encargo de esto por mí mismo― dijo Harry.

―¡Estoy listo!― Louis gritó, y los ojos de Harry se ensancharon mientras que apenas lograba capturar una mirada del joven mientras corría hacia el terreno con una gran cantidad de árboles. ―¡Tienes que darme una ventaja de cinco minutos de empezar!― Louis gritó, y luego desapareció.

Mierda, era un corredor bastante decente. No era tan rápido como un cambiaformas, pero el lobo dentro de Harry vio la velocidad como un reto y quería perseguirlo ahora más que nunca.

Harry no era consciente del hecho de que Charlie estaba riéndose de él hasta que su hermano le dio una palmada en el hombro.

―Bueno, ¡ve a buscarlo!

Harry miró a su hermano, y luego la dirección en la que Louis se había ido. Se quitó la camisa y corrió tras él. Si Louis creía que Harry le iba a dar una ventaja de cinco minutos, entonces él estaba tan mal.


	6. Capítulo 5

Louis se rió para sus adentros mientras corría entre los árboles. Era estimulante. Le encantaba correr y lo utilizó como un método para mantenerse en forma. Lo cual también ayudaba a saber cómo reaccionar para mantenerse lejos de los chicos malos que querían patearle el culo de vez en cuando, pero saber que estaba siendo perseguido por un alfa, al igual que todos los demás en el mundo que tenían un cambiaformas como amantes, era la mejor maldita sensación que había tenido en toda su vida.

Por primera vez, no se sentía como un defecto. Se sentía tan normal como si fuera un ser humano normal, o tal vez un cambiaformas completo.

Louis se detuvo después de unos cinco minutos de carrera, momento en el que había conseguido ponerse bastante lejos. Animó a sus orejas de zorro e incluso levantó las manos sobre ellas para poder recoger los ruidos de una mayor distancia.

Sonrió cuando escuchó el jadeo del lobo corriendo detrás de él, y las patas que crujían al pisar las hojas y la hierba y ramas, la anticipación zumbando por su sangre. Allí estaba.

El corazón de Louis realmente comenzó a latir en su pecho, y no era porque se estaba quedando sin aliento ni nada tampoco.

Louis sabía que no iba a correr más rápido que un cambiaformas, y mucho menos un alfa, por lo que decidió hacer esto tan interesante como le fue posible.

Charlie le había dicho que él había subido a un árbol la primera vez que Dane le había perseguido. Por supuesto, eso era más que una cacería, estaban celebrando su amor por el otro, esto que Louis estaba haciendo con Harry era...

Sacudió la cabeza, desterrando la idea. Esta era la única oportunidad que Louis iba a tener con el otro hombre, por lo que iba a hacer todo lo posible para que valiera la pena.

Louis comenzó a subir el árbol, y luego esperó. No podía quitar la estúpida sonrisa de su cara, incluso si lo hubiera intentado, y él no iba a molestarse en intentarlo.

El lobo de Harry, era una hermosa criatura de color gris plateado, aceleró pasado un minuto. Era como una bala de plata que volaba por el bosque. Eso era lo rápido que iba.

La sonrisa de Louis se ensanchó.

No llegó a ver muchos cambiaformas en su forma animal debido a su temor de que iba a infectarlos con su defecto, y nunca había visto un lobo en su forma desplazado tampoco. Eso era un tipo especial de regalo que le hizo todo tipo de mareos.

Harry estaba siguiendo su nariz mientras trataba de realizar un seguimiento de Louis, y pronto se daría cuenta de que había dejado el camino hace un tiempo, y se volvería atrás. A veces era una buena cosa jugar con las expectativas que todos tienen de lo que un zorro haría sólo para confundirlos. Harry asumiría que Louis había cubierto su olor de alguna manera y se mantendría en marcha. No esperaría que Louis hubiera parado y subido directo en un árbol donde el olor se había detenido. Sí, eso fue más o menos la forma en que iba a ser, ya que pasaron otros diez minutos antes de que el lobo gris volviera, olfateando el suelo y buscando alrededor. Louis sacó la pistola de agua que había traído con él, señaló, y disparó.

Le dio a Harry justo en la cabeza. El lobo se deslizó lejos del agua y luego se sacudió, y la sorpresa en sus ojos era tan condenadamente divertida que Louis no pudo evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás y reír.

Eso fue demasiado. Fue muy divertido y casi no podía creer que había conseguido a un hombre como ese.

―¿Por qué no vienes aquí y veremos quién se ríe entonces?

Louis dejó de reír, y de inmediato se acomodó en la rama en la que estaba sentado, consiguiendo un buen vistazo del alfa debajo de él. Harry estaba en su forma humana, obviamente, y estaba desnudo mirando hacia donde Louis estaba sentado.

Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero no un rojo furioso. El hombre tenía una sonrisa depredadora en la cara que hizo que todo entre las piernas de Louis palpitara y se inflamara. La polla de Harry estaba dura.

A pesar de que el hombre acababa de ser disparado con una pequeña pistola de agua, su erección era fácil de ver.

Con las manos de Harry contra el árbol al levantar la vista, el ángulo de su cuerpo todavía le permitía a Louis ver cada increíble, glorioso detalle de todo lo que valía la pena.

Él lo sabía. Sabía que le gustaba a Harry. Por lo menos el hombre pensaba que era atractivo. Joder, Louis había estado imaginando cómo sería ser empujado hacia abajo y pertenecerle a ese hombre desde la primera vez que lo vio.

―¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo cuando baje?― preguntó Louis. ―Espero que sea divertido.

Las garras de Harry aún estaban fuera, y el hombre las raspó suavemente contra la corteza del árbol, marcando la madera.

―Ven aquí y averígualo.

Louis tragó saliva, y su cola golpeó suavemente contra su rama.

El único sonido que podía escuchar era su propio corazón en sus oídos. ¿Lo haría Harry? Anoche el hombre había retrocedido ante la idea de compartir la cama con Louis, como si la idea de tocar un defecto le disgustara. No quería que Harry se sintiera de esa forma por él. Cualquier persona en el mundo excepto Harry podía tener esa clase de desprecio por él y no le importaría.

¿Qué tal si Harry realmente pensaba que los defectos estaban por debajo de él, y luego de la carrera y la caza realmente salió su lado salvaje lo suficiente para hacerle olvidar sobre eso?

Eso era lo que quería Louis. Quería la oportunidad de tener su defecto olvidado, para demostrarle a Harry que podía ser alguien digno de ser llamado novio, o tal vez incluso un compañero.

Eso podría estar pegando a las estrellas sólo un poco demasiado, pero era difícil para Louis no mantener sus esperanzas cuando veía al alfa de esta misma manada tener a un defecto de compañero, y parecía perfectamente feliz con Charlie, y los niños que habían tenido juntos.

Louis saltó de su lugar. Harry inmediatamente lo agarró y empujó su espalda contra el árbol.

―Te atrapé― Dijo, una gran sonrisa en su cara que mostró sus afilados dientes.

Entonces, el hombre más alto frunció el ceño hacia él, la confusión en sus ojos verdes, como si no supiera qué hacer con su captura ahora que Louis estaba en sus manos.

Louis estaba condenadamente perdido en esos ojos. Amaba los ojos de Harry, y esta era la primera vez que había llegado a verlos de cerca. Tenían una sombra pálida, mucho más ligera que incluso los de Louis, y Louis estaba bastante seguro de que nadie más en el mundo tenía los ojos de ese tipo de verde. Harry era especial en todos los sentidos.

El pelo rubio del hombre estaba todo revuelto y hasta un poco sudoroso de la carrera, y Louis tuvo que extender la mano y tocarlo. Pasó los dedos a través de él, notando la forma en que Harry se estremeció un poco.

No retrocedas. Por favor, no retrocedas.

Louis quería esto tan condenadamente mal. Maldita sea él amaba a este hombre, y todo lo que quería era la oportunidad para demostrarle que él podía ser digno. Aunque lo que estaban haciendo finalmente no funcionara, Louis todavía quería tener la oportunidad.

Se inclinó y presionó su boca contra la de Harry. Su primer beso. Fue cálido y suave, y lo más importante, Harry no se inmutó lejos. Gracias a Dios por eso, pero el hombre todavía le podría negar.

Louis fue con cuidado, completamente consciente del hecho de que podría tener su corazón arrancado y roto en mil pedazos en cualquier segundo, pero de nuevo, Harry no tiró su cuerpo lejos cuando Louis llegó a su lado y cerró los dedos en torno a la parte posterior del cuello de Harry. Podía sentir el músculo apretado que estaba allí. ¿Cómo lo hacían los alfas? Harry era un chef, no levantaba pesas o hacía cualquier cosa pesada para ganarse la vida, y sin embargo, él tenía un cuerpo increíble. Todo sin ni siquiera tratarlo. Louis no pudo cargar peso ni para salvar su vida, y él lo había intentado un par de veces antes.

Era como poner la mano en acero duro a pocos centímetros debajo de piel caliente.

Podía sentir el pulso de Harry, y también pudo sentir cuando aquellos tensos músculos se relajaron, y luego la boca de Harry comenzó a trabajar en contra de los labios de Louis.

Harry le devolvió el beso y el hombre era tan jodidamente bueno en eso que los ojos de Louis se cerraron.

Cuando la punta de la lengua de Harry tocó el pliegue de su boca, en silencio pidiendo entrar sin realmente empujar su camino a través de él, Louis gimió mientras se abría.

Las manos de Harry se acercaron a tocarle la cara, ahuecando sus mejillas, como si Louis fuera algo digno de ser tratado con cuidado.

Su rostro se puso caliente, y sabía que si abría los ojos, vería un feo rubor en su rostro en el reflejo en los ojos de Harry. Ugh, y ¿cuan cursi sería eso?

Pero ya ni siquiera le importaba. Sólo quería que esto durara el mayor tiempo posible. No, no sólo eso. No solo quería que esto durara, él quería ir más lejos.

Las manos de Louis se alejaron de la parte posterior del cuello de Harry y bajaron por sus enormes hombros. Intentó tirar de ellos, dando al otro hombre la indirecta de que quería que viniera aún más cerca. Harry tomó ese toque maravillosamente. Y había algo hermoso en todo esto.

Esto tenía que ser el beso más suave que Louis jamás hubiera recibido en toda su vida. Nunca había sentido verdadero placer físico por tener una lengua en la boca chupándolo antes. Hizo que la sangre de todo el resto de su cuerpo hiciera ebullición y se cocinara a fuego lento, mientras que su polla se puso más dura y latía aún más. La única cosa que faltaba era una canción romántica sonando de fondo. Esto era tan perfecto como todas esas novelas románticas gratuitas que consiguió con su aplicación Kindle.

Entonces sintió la dura longitud de la polla de Harry presionando contra su muslo, y ¡oh mierda! Louis gimió mientras montaba su placer.

Su cuerpo no podía contenerlo más y la presión fue tan condenadamente repentina que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de detenerlo.

Él jadeó y gimió contra el cuerpo de Harry mientras se corría en sus calzoncillos. A pesar de que sus músculos se contrajeron y su cuerpo liberó todo de él, no podía dejar de sentir una cantidad colosal de vergüenza por lo sucedido.

Oh, mierda, acaba de llegar en sus pantalones, como lo haría un chico adolescente. No era de extrañar que Harry no quisiera tener nada que ver con él.

―Lo... Lo siento, Yo-Hmmph!― Harry gruñó y cerró sus labios de nuevo juntos, empujando a Louis aún más fuerte contra el árbol que estaba detrás de él mientras su lengua se abrió camino de regreso en el interior de su boca. No es que el hombre necesitara obligarlo de todas formas.

Infierno, Louis estaba pensando en darle todo lo que tenía al alfa mientras no dejara de hacer... lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

El beso era tan condenadamente intenso, tan caliente y embriagador que le tomó a Louis unos segundos darse cuenta de que los ojos de Harry estaban de nuevo de color rojo, y ese mismo gruñido seguía saliendo de su garganta. Si el hombre hubiera sido un gato cambiaformas, Louis hubiera pensado que Harry estaba ronroneando.

―Eso fue tan jodidamente caliente. Santo Dios, puedo olerlo. Puedo olerlo todo sobre ti.

Louis soltó otro gemido cuando la mano de Harry llegó entre sus piernas y apretó su polla medio dura.

Al principio se sentía un poco doloroso, y luego el placer estaba de vuelta con toda su fuerza cuando la mano de Harry se movió arriba y abajo, acariciando la polla de Louis de nuevo a todo su espesor desde la parte exterior de los calzoncillos mojados.

―¿Qué demonios estás haciéndome.

―¿Yo?― preguntó Louis

―Eres el que me sedujo.― dijo.

Lo cual no había sido la idea. Louis llevó a Harry aquí durante la carrera porque había esperado que el lado animal del hombre más alto saliera a jugar. Ahora que estaban aquí, Louis fue quien se encontró siendo arrastrado. Él estaba siendo arrastrado por todo esto, y era tan jodidamente increíble que no tenía las palabras para describirlo.

Los ojos rojos de Harry se oscurecieron, y luego se inclinó para otro beso.

Era incluso mejor que el último. Sobre todo debido a la forma en que la lengua de Harry lo lamió profundo, la forma en que su mano libre recorrió todo el cuerpo caliente de Louis, hasta que estuvo tocando y acariciando sus orejas mientras su otra mano acariciaba su dura polla.

Tenía que alejarse del beso, tenía que advertir a Harry que estaba a punto de perderse de nuevo. 

―Oh, mierda, para, para. Me voy a venir nuevo.

―Quiero follarte. No debería,― dijo Harry, moviendo la cabeza, como si la parte más humana de su mente estuviera amenazando con tomar el relevo.

Eso realmente dolía. Al igual que una lanza directo en el corazón. Saber que Harry estaba luchando tan condenadamente duro porque tenía ese tipo de obsesiones sobre las orejas de Louis... no, él no dejaría que el hombre le hiciera eso.

No había nada malo con las orejas y la cola de Louis, e iba a probarle que él podía ser tan buen amante como cualquier otra persona, incluso si no podía cambiar.

Louis tragó saliva, se armó de valor, y metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos en ruinas. Sacó una botella de lubricante. La pistola de agua no había sido lo único que había recogido cuando fue a cambiarse para la carrera.

―Quiero que me folles,― dijo Louis. ―Está bien si lo haces.

Contuvo el aliento y miró a los ojos de Harry. Él podía decir que no, podía decir que no quería estar con un monstruo, un defecto, y que sin duda no quería meter la polla dentro de uno.

Louis iba a llorar sus ojos malditos si Harry decía algo como eso, y no tenía miedo de admitirlo, aunque sólo fuera a sí mismo.

Harry se quedó mirando la botella de lubricante, y luego a Louis. Sus ojos nunca perdieron esa cualidad animal, y eso fue todo lo que Louis podía hacer para evitar perder su maldita mente, queriendo saber la respuesta de Harry iba dar.

Harry agarró la botella mientras se inclinó y presionó otro fuerte beso en la boca de Louis. Se retiró rápidamente, sin embargo.

―Sal de esa ropa.

Gracias, niño Jesús.


	7. Capítulo 6

¿En serio iba a hacer esto? ¿Iba a tener relaciones sexuales con alguien tan condenadamente joven, quien probablemente sólo estaba con él para tener un lugar para dormir y conseguir algunos mejores turnos en el trabajo?

Sí, Harry iba a hacerlo porque no podía detenerse, no ahora.

Esto en cuanto a ser un maldito alfa por Dios. Él no tenía control sobre sí mismo. Bien podría ser un deshonesto cambiaformas por todas las pequeñas cosas que no lo estaban molestando ahora.

Ni siquiera le importaba si Louis era virgen. Harry sólo quería follarlo, poseerlo y reclamarlo y asegurarse de que todos los demás en toda la maldita manada también lo supieran.

Su madre y sus opiniones estúpidas podrían desaparecer por todo lo que le importaba, y así podían hacerlo cualquiera de la manada al que no le gustara la idea de tener otro defecto alrededor. Harry iba a tomar a Louis como su amante.

Por ahora. Esto sólo sería temporal, hasta que Louis se aburriera del pequeño juego que estaba jugando y luego decidiera que quería pasar a pastos más verdes.

Y realmente, ¿por qué demonios Harry no debería divertirse un poco él mismo si eso es todo lo que el chico quería hacer?

Louis salió de su ropa en un tiempo récord, y el olor de su excitación, de su semen, algo del cual todavía estaba en su piel, reforzado por el hecho de que su ropa ya no estaba en el camino de su olor.

El lobo interior de Harry se volvió loco, y se puso de rodillas y comenzó a lamer el líquido nacarado.

―Oh mierda,― dijo Louis, y entrelazó sus dedos inmediatamente en el cabello de Harry, agarrándolo firmemente, dolió un poco.

Ni siquiera había puesto la polla del hombre en su boca, y sin embargo, ya sonaba como si Louis se preparara para venirse de nuevo. Bueno, eso era muy bueno.

Harry puso su boca alrededor de la polla de Louis, probando la cabeza con sus labios y boca primero antes de tragar al hombre y tomarlo todo el camino hasta que sintió la corona de la erección de Louis tocar la parte posterior de su garganta.

Louis se estremeció, y esas diminutas garras empezaron a hundirse en los hombros de Harry.

Él gruñó de dolor, sobre todo cuando olfateó su propia sangre en el aire, pero no hizo nada al respecto. No le dolió mucho, y no había terminado con la degustación.

Había algo agradable sobre el sabor salado de la piel y semen en su boca, y quería mucho más.

―Mierda eso es bueno, eso es... eso es realmente...

Louis no parecía tener ninguna palabra, y a Harry le gustó eso. A él le gustó saber que conducía al joven fuera de su mente con necesidad y lujuria. Hacerlo de forma que la lengua del zorro estaba trabada fue algo para estar orgulloso.

Ahuecó las bolas de Louis. Las cuales eran lisas. El hombre debe de encerarlas o algo. Harry nunca había estado en la idea de eso.

Parecía demasiado condenadamente doloroso, pero ahora mismo, mientras su mano masajeaba los testículos de Louis, no había nada en el mundo que fuera más sexy que eso.

El calor del cuerpo de Louis le rodeó cuando el hombre se derrumbó en la parte superior de Harry.

―Voy a... ¡joder, me voy a correr! ¡Me vengo de nuevo, detente!

Harry se retiró, deteniéndose sólo porque Louis lo exigía, y rápidamente rodeó con sus dedos alrededor de la base de su longitud oscura antes de que pudiera terminar en toda la cara de Harry.

Louis gimió cuando su orgasmo se le negó, y se echó hacia atrás contra el árbol detrás de él, golpeando su cabeza contra la maldita cosa.

―¡Auh!

―¿Estás bien?― Preguntó Harry.

Louis se frotó las manos por el pelo, agitando sus orejas. Era tan lindo, así como cuando hizo una mueca de dolor.

―Sí, solo dolió un poco. Joder, si me sueltas voy a explotar.

Harry sonrió al hombre, y sólo porque quería tomarle el pelo un poco, para mostrarle que había mucho más que pudiera hacer que eso, pasó la lengua por la larga y dura polla de Louis.

De raíz a la punta, hasta que sumergió la punta de la lengua en la ranura de la polla de Louis. Louis jadeó y se estremeció.

―Está bien, está bien, lo entiendo, me tienes bajo control. Basta ya,― dijo.

El toque de desesperación en su voz fue suficiente para hacer que Harry hiciera lo que se le ordenó. Mantuvo la gran sonrisa hacia el hombre más joven, mientras la polla de Louis palpitaba por liberación.

―¿Quieres que te saque de tu miseria, cierto?

―¡Sí!― Louis dijo, prácticamente gritando las palabras.

La cola del hombre se mecía alrededor detrás de él como la de un gato enojado. Harry tampoco podía exactamente esperar más, no cuando sentía tan cerca la liberación, y él ni siquiera se había tocado a sí mismo.

Colocó sus brazos alrededor de la parte posterior de las rodillas de Louis, atrapando al hombre con la guardia baja, haciéndole caer contra el pecho de Harry.

― ¡Oye!

Harry no le hizo caso, y puso su otra mano alrededor de la espalda de Louis, consiguiendo que se acueste en la hierba y las hojas debajo de ellos. Al lobo interior de Harry le encantó esto.

Tener relaciones sexuales al aire libre le daba un tipo especial de placer a un cambiaformas, uno en el que Harry no había participado, en un tiempo tan condenadamente largo. Debió haber sido un adolescente la última vez que sucedió.

―Extiende los muslos, ábrete para mí,― dijo Harry, empujando las rodillas del hombre aparte, incluso antes de que Louis pudiera reaccionar a la orden.

Lo próximo que tenía que hacer era asegurarse de estar lo suficientemente en su mente humana para estar en control, de modo que pudiera hacer esto sin herir al hombre más pequeño.

Louis era un defecto. No era un cambiaformas completo. Iba a ser más débil. Tan débil como un ser humano, y quizás incluso un poco más. Harry no podía ser duro con él.

Tuvo que recordárselo a sí mismo una y otra vez en el interior de su mente. Tuvo que hacer que su lobo retrocediera lo suficiente para que sus uñas no señalaran en garras, aburrido y volteando una vez más.

Preparar a alguien con los dedos afilados era lo peor que un hombre puede hacer. Louis suspiró cuando Harry tenía dos dedos en él.

Una parte de él estaba contento con esto. El hombre no se tensó y no gritó que quería detenerse. Esta no podría haber sido su primera vez.

El lobo en Harry no estaba contento con eso en absoluto. Estaba celoso del hecho de que alguien había estado allí antes que él. Ahora no. Vete. Esto está muy bien cómo es ahora.

Louis arqueó la espalda, empujando su culo con más fuerza contra los dedos de Harry, tirando de él más profundo. El hombre estaba follándose a sí mismo en los dedos de Harry, y era tan condenadamente sexy.

―Eso es, sigue haciendo eso. Prepárate para mí,― dijo Harry.

―S-Sí.― dijo Louis.

Era totalmente interesante, la forma en que parecía incapaz de formar frases adecuadas cuando estaba a punto de tener sexo. Incapaz de hacer frases correctas, seguro, pero Louis seguía siendo lo suficientemente astuto para alcanzar con su mano la polla de Harry en un puño.

Harry se puso tenso, y luego se quedó sin aliento cuando un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando la mano de Louis comenzó a bombear hacia arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, dando la cantidad justa de presión en lo que estaba haciendo, era agradable. Oh Dios.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos -¡siquiera se dio cuenta de que los había cerrado!- Louis le sonreía, sonreía a través del rubor oscuro de su rostro.

―¿Se siente bien?― Preguntó. Harry le frunció el ceño, pero sólo la mitad del significado. ―Eres un pequeño diablo, lo juro.― dijo, y se inclinó hacia abajo, necesitando tomar el mando de los labios, ser dueño de ellos y recordarle al pequeño zorro quién estaba a cargo aquí.

Louis abrió la boca con un sonido minúsculo de maullido, y Harry ansiosamente deslizó su lengua dentro de ese espacio caliente. Él tuvo que quitar los dedos del hueco fruncido y estirado del hombre después de eso, pero sólo para poder presionar sus cuerpos juntos.

Harry era casi una cabeza más alto que Louis, pero todavía era capaz de darle un beso, mientras que sus pollas encontraban fricción entre sí.

Louis gimió y maulló aún más con eso. El hombre lo agarró de los hombros y utilizó sus muslos para exprimir las caderas de Harry.

A este ritmo ambos se iban a venir, y no habría nada que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer al respecto.

―E-Eso se siente bien,― dijo Louis entre besos calientes, y el tono de su voz se convirtió en una mendicidad dolorosamente desesperada. ―Continua moviéndote así. Solo así.

Sus cuerpos quemaban como un par de hornos, y era tan jodidamente bueno, tan intenso.

Harry no pudo contenerse y ni siquiera lo intentó. Besó a Louis de nuevo, gimiendo contra la boca del hombre mientras se corrió duro, derramando la semilla caliente en todo el estómago de Louis y hasta el pecho.

Dejó de moverse después de eso, utilizando el tiempo para recuperar el aliento en contra el hueco del cuello y el hombro de Louis. Louis se retorció debajo de él.

―No, no, no pares, no pares. Estoy tan cerca. Por favor,― le rogó.

―Así que puedes pedir muy bien por las cosas,― dijo Harry, y la primera cosa que hizo fue subir al hombre más pequeño delante de él agarrándolo por los hombros.

Fue fácil para él posicionar a Louis sobre sus manos y rodillas, y el hombre comprendió rápidamente que estaban lejos de terminar. Como cambiaformas, el deseo sexual de Harry era más que suficiente para mantenerlo listo para seguir, incluso después de tener un orgasmo hace menos de dos minutos.

―Joder, finalmente,― Louis suspiró, extendiendo sus piernas y tirando de su cola fuera del camino cuando Harry comenzó a poner lubricante en su agujero, empujando más de lo mismo dentro de él.

Harry se agarró a la pequeña botella y derramó un poco más en su mano antes de que acariciara su polla con ello. Añadió tanto que probablemente era demasiado, incluso si tal cosa era posible.

Su polla estaba brillante con esa cosa cuando presionó la cabeza contra el anillo de músculos del culo de Louis. El hombre más pequeño se tensó brevemente en ese punto.

―¿Listo para esto?― Preguntó Harry.

Necesitaba estar total y completamente seguro de esto. No quería salir de esta bruma de lujuria en la que había caído en y encontrar que el hombre más pequeño estaba teniendo remordimientos. Louis lo miró por encima del hombro.

―Sólo hazlo.― espetó.

Sus orejas de zorro parecían un poco más en punta cuando dio la orden. Harry sonrió y empujó hacia adelante hasta que su polla saltó a través del pliegue de Louis.

Estrecho. Apretado, muy apretado, casi demasiado apretado y caliente. Harry casi se derrumba en la parte superior de la espalda de Louis por el grado de tensión con que el cuerpo del hombre se apoderó de él. Al igual que un tornillo de banco.

Y el suave gemido de Louis debajo de él sólo lo estimuló. Tenía que moverse, tenía que follar y reclamar y poner su olor por todo el hombre para que cada cambiaformas alrededor supiera a quién pertenecía.

El lado humano de la mente de Harry estaba tan lejos en el fondo que ni siquiera le importaba que esos pensamientos estuvieran pasando por su cabeza.

Pensamientos de posesión que no debía estar sintiendo, porque lo único que importaba ahora era lo duro que podía golpear su polla dentro de ese espacio caliente, lo rápido que podía hacer que sus caderas se movieran, y lo mucho que adoraba los sonidos de Louis gimiendo debajo de él, y la forma en que su cuerpo apretaba con fuerza alrededor de la erección de Harry.

La bofetada de su carne sonaba lasciva en el aire, pero a su lobo le encantó. Había algo tan bestial sobre este tipo de mierda que impulsó el lado salvaje de él en un frenesí.

Eso es lo que Harry sentía mientras agarraba a Louis alrededor de los hombros y lo obligó a levantarse de forma que estuviera sentado en el regazo de Harry, su polla siendo empujada aún más profundo dentro del cuerpo caliente del hombre.

La cola de Louis le hizo un poco de cosquillas en la piel a Harry con esta nueva posición, pero él realmente tenía un buen vistazo de cómo el rostro de Louis cambió cuando estaba fuera de sí.

Los ojos del hombre estaban fuertemente cerrados, su boca se abrió mientras jadeaba y gemía con cada movimiento. Suave, suave. Tenía que ser más suave que esto.

Harry se obligó a reducir la velocidad. No podía usar a Louis como una puta. Esto era para los dos de ellos. Harry tenía razón para bajar un poco.

La manera en que los ojos de Louis se mantuvieron cerrados pero relajados mientras Harry movió sus caderas en un movimiento circular, en vez de empujando ciegamente hacia adelante, demostró que no todo lo que había estado sintiendo había sido placentero. No había querido hacerle daño.

―¿Te lastimé mucho?

Louis abrió los ojos. Ellos estaban malditamente vidriosos mientras miraba a la cara de Harry. Y en todo momento ambos mantuvieron el movimiento de balanceo de sus caderas.

―No,― Dijo Louis, y su mano encontró su camino detrás de la cabeza de Harry, tirando de él hacia abajo para un beso suave, a la par con el nuevo movimiento de sus cuerpos.

La lengua de Louis se deslizó hacia delante, burlándose de los labios de Harry todo el tiempo, y este abrió para el hombre más pequeño, chupándolo en la boca.

Fue interesante saber que Louis estaba dentro de él mientras él se encontraba en el interior de Louis.

Lentamente, aceleró el ritmo de nuevo, pero esta vez mantuvo a su lobo a raya lo suficiente para no solo ser una cogida en el bosque.

Louis gimió y se retorció cuando Harry se inclinó y tocó su polla, acariciando al hombre mientras se deslizaba hacia atrás y hacia delante, de lado a lado, en ese espacio apretado y caliente.

Louis fue el que sintió el impulso primero, empujando su culo contra las caderas de Harry.

Harry podía sentirlo en el cuerpo del hombre, la manera en que su polla se hinchó en la mano de Harry, y cómo sus gemidos se convirtieron un poco más desesperados, estaba a punto de llegar. Harry no estaba lejos, tampoco.

Louis rompió el beso, pero sólo para que pudiera presionar su cara contra el lado del cuello de Harry, gimiendo mientras se corría.

El olor de su semen en el aire era denso, y la forma en que el cuerpo de Louis apretó la polla de Harry fue suficiente para que siguiera detrás del otro hombre, derramándose muy dentro de él. Harry estaba total y completamente agotado en ese punto. Si fueran a tener otra ronda, entonces le tomaría al menos cuatro minutos antes de poder hacerlo de nuevo.

Lo cual no parecía importar en ese momento de todos modos, ya que Louis estaba demasiado ocupado presionando besos ansiosos a lo largo del lado de la mandíbula, el cuello, y en cualquier lugar de Harry al que pudiera llegar desde su espalda la cual todavía estaba presionada contra el pecho de Harry.

Y Harry aceptó todos y cada uno de esos besos con una perezosa sonrisa en su rostro. Este puto niño. Estaba haciendo algo directo en Harry, y todavía tenía que averiguar si le gustaba o no.

Hasta el momento, parecía inclinarse hacia la categoría que le gustaba. Tenía que averiguar cuál era el propósito de Louis para exigir este tipo de relación antes de que pudiera llevarlo más lejos.


	8. Capítulo 7

Harry era demasiado cobarde para preguntarle a Louis acerca de lo que todo esto era. El chico parecía demasiado malditamente feliz para querer traer cualquier cosa que pudiera potencialmente romper su corazón. Además, la forma en que sonrió mientras sostenía la mano de Harry mientras caminaban de regreso a la manada juntos era demasiado lindo para querer tomar distancia de él.

Estaba empezando a pensar cada vez menos en Louis como un pequeño diablo disfrazado, y más como sólo un tipo que quería atención. Pero si sólo quería la atención de Harry por el simple hecho de tenerlo, entonces sin duda significaba que había algo más en juego aquí.

Louis debía estar huyendo de algo, y estaba usando a Harry para alejarse de ello. Harry no tuvo la oportunidad de pensar mucho más sobre eso, ni en cualquier otro potencial lamento que puede o puede no estar sintiendo, porque cuando regresaron, no habían más que abucheos y aplausos de los demás miembros de la manada que reconocieron el olor del sexo en ellos.

Unas pocas personas negaron con la cabeza y arrugaron la nariz, como si tener relaciones sexuales con un defecto fuera lo peor que cualquier hombre pudiera hacer con su tiempo.

La madre de Harry se quedó allí, mirando a su hijo desnudo, quien estaba sosteniendo la mano de un defecto zorro, e incluso golpeó con el pie el suelo antes de darse la vuelta y salir como una tormenta.

Él suspiró. Iba a tener que hablar con ella. Nunca había agarrado a su madre por el cuello y dejado en el suelo antes. Ella era su madre, después de todo, pero Harry estaba empezando a pensar que ella esperaba que ese tipo de pensamiento saliera de él.

Ella tenía la esperanza de que su hijo alfa no la pusiera en su lugar, porque si lo hacía, entonces no sería capaz de ser tan abiertamente hostil hacia los defectos nunca más.

Lo único que la detuvo de ser hostil hacia Charlie era el hecho de que tenía que ser buena si quería continuar viendo a sus nietos, y Dane no tenía que preocuparse por herir sus sentimientos cada vez que la agarró por el cuello y la puso en el suelo.

A veces las personas necesitaban que se les recordara las reglas, para recordar lo que eran los alfas y por qué estaban a cargo. Harry iba a tener que hacer precisamente eso si ella no dejaba de enviarle esas miradas desagradables a Louis. El resto de la noche fue todo un evento. Era como si Harry estuviera celebrando su apareamiento o algo así, cuando lo único que había hecho era tener sexo.

Supuso que esto los convertía a Louis y él en amantes, al menos por ahora. Al chico, sin duda le gustaba sentarse a su lado en la mesa, y picar de la comida del plato de Harry.

Louis parecía deleitarse con el hecho de que él y Harry eran una clase de, una especie de, pareja. Siempre quería tomarse de las manos, y siempre quería inclinarse contra el hombro de Harry.

Harry estaba convencido de que el chico subiría en su regazo para acurrucarse delante de todos si pudiera.

Lo cual sería un poco agradable. Si Harry fuera capaz de admitirse para sí una sola cosa, sería que había algo muy halagador sobre tener a alguien que se preocupara tanto de él, que quisiera pasar cada segundo que tuviera disponible con él. Harry sólo desearía saber qué tan real era esto.

No empezó a incomodarse otra vez hasta que volvieron a la cabaña de Harry para pasar la noche, y Louis trató de seguirlo al dormitorio.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?― Preguntó Harry.

Por primera vez en muchas horas, la sonrisa se deslizó lejos del rostro de Louis.

Harry se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que Louis pensaba que iba a estar durmiendo en la habitación de Harry.

Harry ni siquiera había pensado en eso, y suponía que tendría sentido que Louis lo hiciera, teniendo en cuenta lo que ya habían hecho.

―Sólo estaba, no lo sé. Supongo que estaba aturdido. Me dirigía al baño y empecé a seguirte sin pensar. Extraño, ¿no?― Louis preguntó, riendo un poco.

Fue tan obviamente forzado. Que Harry notó la forma en que las orejas de Louis se desplomaron, justo antes de que el pequeño zorro las obligara a volver a subir de nuevo, ya que fingió una risa feliz.

Louis se dio la vuelta, de regreso a la sala de estar, pero cuando pasó por el cuarto de baño, debió haber recordado lo que había dicho acerca de su necesidad de usarlo, porque rápidamente se metió dentro.

Harry suspiró y se quedó donde estaba, en la puerta de su cuarto, y esperó al chico. Louis se quedó allí por un tiempo terriblemente largo, demasiado largo para alguien que sólo tenía que cepillarse los dientes y usar el baño. Por último, Louis debe haber usado esas grandes orejas de zorro para darse cuenta de que Harry no se movía, y que estaba esperando a que Louis saliera, porque finalmente lo hizo.

El sonido de la cisterna del inodoro era una estratagema obvia para distraer a Harry de pensar que Louis sólo se había estado escondiendo allí, porque cuando reapareció, fingió que no se dio cuenta que Harry estaba allí en absoluto.

―Oh, todavía estás allí. Necesitas algo? ¿Necesitas el lavamanos?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

―No, estaba esperando aquí por ti.

―No voy a jugar demasiado con el videojuego esta noche,― Louis prometió. ―Mañana trabajo contigo, así que sé que tengo que levantarme temprano.

Harry sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. Este chico iba a ser su muerte.

―No tienes que seguir intentando engañarme para defenderte. Agarra tu bolsa y vamos. Me duermo bastante rápido y despierto con facilidad, así que no creo que puedas jugar demasiado si quieres dormir conmigo.

Las orejas de Louis se animaron tan increíblemente tanto. Todo el aire a su alrededor cambió total y completamente.

―¿De verdad?

Harry asintió, y esperaba no arrepentirse de esto. ―De verdad, vamos, date prisa,― dijo.

―¡De acuerdo!― Louis dijo, y corrió de vuelta a la sala de estar, agarró su bolsa de cosas, junto con la manta de repuesto que Harry le había dado.

―Tengo mantas aquí,― dijo Harry.

Louis parpadeó, como si se hubiera olvidado de esa posibilidad. Con su entusiasmo, era muy probable.

―Oh, cierto. Está bien, entonces, ¡vamos!―

Dijo, tirando la manta desordenadamente sobre el respaldo del sofá. Estaba tan emocionado y burbujeante que Harry se preocupaba de que acabara de eliminar su oportunidad de tener una buena noche de sueño.

Este chico iba a mantenerlo despierto toda la noche con sus vueltas en la cama. Diablos, incluso podría empezar a jugar ese juego con el volumen bajo o algo, o tal vez podría pensar que yacer en la cama en silencio significaba que era el momento de hablar.

Harry ya podía imaginar lo molesto que sería, y cómo iba a despertar mañana agotado y mal preparado para trabajar.

Louis vio la cama de Harry, y se quedó sin aliento.

―¡Es tan grande!― Dijo, antes de correr directo a la misma y saltar en ella.

Se recuperó un poco, y aunque Harry sabía que debería decirle que no haga algo así, la gran sonrisa en su rostro, junto con la forma en que la cola de Louis golpeó contra las sábanas por su entusiasmo, fue condenadamente adorable.

Ni siquiera importa que Louis estuviera sentado en el lado de Harry de la cama. Subió bajo las sábanas y se inclinó para apagar la lámpara.

―Buenas noches, Louis, no juegues tu juego demasiado tarde.― dijo Harry, y realmente esperaba que Louis no lo hiciera.

―No lo haré― Louis prometió, y para sorpresa de Harry, el chico empezó a acomodarse bajo las sábanas a su lado.

Harry podía ver bien en la oscuridad, a diferencia de Louis, quien sólo tenía buena audición gracias a que tenía dos pares de orejas.

Pudo ver la sonrisa emocionada aún en el rostro de Louis, la forma en que sus manos alisaron las sábanas, y pudo oír el suspiro de placer que escapó de los labios del hombre más joven, cuando por fin dejó de moverse y se acomodó.

En realidad, no tomó mucho tiempo y luego Louis suspiró y cerró sus ojos, moviendo su cuerpo un poco más. Harry lo observó, y la respiración de Louis se ralentizó hasta el punto en que estuvo durmiendo en cuestión de minutos.

¿Cómo demonios algo como eso era posible? Louis parecía tan vivo hace un segundo, ¿y al segundo en que se metió en la cama estuvo inmediatamente listo para dormir?

Williford había mencionado algo acerca de no saber dónde Louis vivía. El chico tenía un hogar en absoluto? ¿Dónde dormía antes de venir a vivir con Harry?

Desde luego, había mirado la cama de Harry como si nunca hubiera visto nada tan increíble en su vida. Esas fueron todas las cosas que lo mantuvieron despierto esa noche. No Louis en sí mismo, sino los propios pensamientos de Harry acerca de cómo el hombre había estado viviendo antes de abrirse paso en la vida de Harry.

(...)

Harry se había olvidado de contarle a Louis sobre su nuevo turno del miércoles así que se lo explicó al hombre de camino al trabajo.

Una vez más, Louis mostró una increíble cantidad de gratitud, una vez más, olvidado el hecho de que él más o menos era el propietario de Harry por el próximo año.

Harry observó cuidadosamente como Louis trabajó. Parecía diligente, especialmente para alguien que sólo necesitaba trabajar con el gigante lavavajillas de acero, empujando cajas de platos sucios en ella mientras cepillaba hacia abajo los platos que salían, sólo para asegurarse de que no había trozos de comida dejados atrás.

¿Cómo era que Harry nunca lo había visto antes? Supuso que nunca había notado a los demás trabajadores de los platos, o a la gente que secaba el piso.

Las orejas y cola de Louis fueron definitivamente escondidas debajo de la ropa y la doble cara del delantal que llevaba puesto, pero incluso cuando Harry miró lo suficientemente cerca aún podía distinguir indicios de que estaban allí.

El turno terminó bastante bien, y lo único que le preguntó Louis a Harry fue si podía agarrar algunos postres sobrantes y un plato de comida de cordero para irse.

Harry sintió el músculo ya familiar bajo sus ojos creando espasmos cuando se dio cuenta de a donde los pasteles de queso y cordero habían estado desapareciendo. Todo el mundo asumía que alguien se estaba equivocando con el inventario del stock de cuando en cuando.

Afortunadamente, Harry conseguía sus comidas de forma gratuita, por lo que era sólo cuestión de cocinar lo que Louis quería y luego largarse con él.

Cuando más tarde le preguntó a Louis sobre por qué tomaba comida que de todos modos era gratis, Louis exclamó su sorpresa de que los cocineros pudieran comer de forma gratuita.

―¡Nosotros de seguro como el infierno que no!

Harry frunció el ceño. Había pensado que todos los empleados recibían una comida gratis. La única condición era que tenían que escribir lo que habían tomado de manera que pudiera ser contada fuera más adelante.

―Bueno, lo que sea, sólo dime lo que quieres de ahora en adelante para que pueda escribirlo.― dijo Harry. O pagar por ello. Aunque no estaba a punto de decirle eso a Louis. ―Yo no como mucho allí de todos modos. No había necesidad ya que siempre estaba probando suficiente comida por lo que realmente nunca tenía hambre, incluso con su metabolismo de alfa.

―Claro, ¡gracias!― Louis dijo, y Harry observó con una sonrisa cómo Louis excavaba en su postre primero antes de pasar a la cena real.

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo dejar de sonreír. Este chico iba a ser su muerte.

El día siguiente no fue tan genial. Louis estaba ansioso por probar suerte sirviendo en las mesas, pero resultó que no era muy bueno en eso.

Tanto él como su ayudante estaban corriendo alrededor de un comedor que ni siquiera estaba medio lleno, consiguiendo las bebidas, rellenando las bebidas y el agua, y por lo menos tres veces Louis tuvo que volver a la ventana principal, sus orejas desplomadas, porque algo tenía que ser cocinado de manera diferente porque se había olvidado de escribirlo.

Harry nunca había estado más agradecido de que Williford no estuviera allí para ver todos los errores, pero al menos lograron mantener el control de la cocina durante toda la debacle.

Thompson se mantuvo moviendo la cabeza y murmurando más para sí en la estación de pescado, sin embargo. El hombre cerró la maldita boca rápidamente cuando Harry dejó que su mirada resplandeciera de rojo y le gruñó.

Louis estaba tan cerca de las lágrimas en el momento en que el turno terminó que Harry le trajo pastel de queso y cordero adicional, aun sin haber dicho o pedido por ello. Eso pareció animarlo un poco, pero no mucho, teniendo en cuenta que seguía sosteniendo una buena cantidad de dinero de propina en sus manos.

―Oye, oye, ¿cuál es el problema?― Harry preguntó, dejando de lado las cajas de postres y la comida en la mesa en la que Louis estaba sentado.

Estaban en la habitación de descanso, y no había nadie más alrededor, lo que era una buena cosa, porque Harry seguro que no quería que nadie viera a Louis descomponerse así.

Entonces ellos realmente no creerían que él estuviera hecho para servir.

Louis negó con la cabeza, y luego comenzó a llorar.

―¡No soy bueno en esto!

―Está bien, sólo es el primer día,― dijo Harry.

―Pero... Pero eché a perder toda esa comida. ¡Williford me va a despedir!

―No, no lo hará. Hey, mírame, no lo hará,― dijo Harry, y se acomodó sobre sus talones para tener un mejor vistazo de Louis. La forma en que el chico sollozó, lo grandes que sus ojos verdes se miraban mientras nadaban en lágrimas, sólo encogió el corazón en el pecho de Harry. ―Voy a asegurarme de que no te despida. Le preguntaré sobre ponerte en otro turno la próxima semana. Vamos a seguir con estos fáciles hasta llegar que le agarres el toque, ¿de acuerdo?

―Pensaba que iba a ser fácil. Los otros hacen que parezca tan fácil,― Louis dijo, secándose los ojos.

―Han estado haciéndolo por más tiempo que tú. ¿Alguna vez has servido mesas antes?

Louis negó con la cabeza, lo cual no fue una gran sorpresa para Harry. Lo suponía.

―Entonces eso está bien, sólo necesitas un poco más de práctica, y me aseguraré de que lo consigas. ¿De acuerdo?

Finalmente, Louis sonrió un poco más. Sus orejas no estaban enteramente arriba, pero definitivamente no estaban caídas como lo habían estado antes.

―Está bien,― dijo. ¿Por qué era tan importante para él? Los camareros ganan más dinero, seguro, pero si Louis tenía a Harry, entonces no debería tener que preocuparse por el dinero para empezar.

Bueno, Louis sólo tendría a Harry durante un año. Tal vez sólo quería ser capaz de conseguir lo que podía de ese año. Cuando el año se hubiera acabado y Harry ya no fuera su sirviente, entonces tenía sentido para él que quisiera algunas habilidades que le ayudaran a cuidar mejor de sí mismo.


	9. Capítulo 8

Cuando Louis tuvo la oportunidad de ser perseguido por Harry de nuevo en su día libre, aprovechó la oportunidad. Amaba como el lobo de Harry respondía a él tan bien, que sentía la necesidad de cazar a Louis en el bosque.

A veces, cuando otras parejas salieron a su caza, y regresaban con el aroma de sexo sobre ellos, eso realmente conducía a Harry en un frenesí. El hombre se levantaba de lo que estuviera haciendo y exigía que Louis saliera de su ropa y corriera con él.

Era tan increíble que se olvidó de que Louis no tenía la necesidad de salir de su ropa porque no podía cambiar para empezar. Sin embargo, corría.

Fue divertido tener un lobo alfa persiguiéndolo, y aún más divertido ser capturado, era la manera en que Louis hacía al alfa ganarse el derecho a cogerlo.

Todavía era un zorro en el fondo, a pesar de que no podía cambiar a uno, por lo que estaba encantado de sacar todo tipo de pequeños trucos que le permitían quedarse fuera del alcance de Harry, haciendo al lobo mucho más desesperado por cogerlo, y mucho más ansioso por joderlo.

Louis corría hacia delante antes de arrastrarse hacia atrás, esperando hasta que Harry lo hubiera pasado por delante, entonces Louis corrió de nuevo en una dirección completamente diferente.

Corrió a través de las corrientes para cubrir su olor, se escondió en las plantas que crecían altas en el agua para que Harry no pudiera verlo, y luego incluso subió algunos árboles.

Lo de trepar a los árboles había sido un error ya que Harry sabía que debía comprobarlos esta vez. El lobo estaba constantemente mirando hacia arriba, y así fue como Louis quedó atrapado.

Había estado demasiado malditamente feliz como para importarle que su diversión se hubiera interrumpido.

Saltó a los brazos de Harry en el momento en que el alfa cambió de nuevo a su forma humana, y el sexo fue tan jodidamente increíble que Louis no tuvo palabras para describirlo. La forma en que Harry lo mantuvo en posición vertical, como si Louis no pesara nada en absoluto mientras que empujaba su polla en él, la forma en que le dio un beso, acariciando sus orejas, infló el corazón de Louis.

Ese aumento de placer se le acumuló en el estómago, podía sentirlo en todo el cuerpo, en la parte baja de la espalda, en sus dedos de los pies, que se enroscaban mientras mantenía sus piernas cerradas alrededor de la cintura de Harry, era la perfección.

El hecho de que Harry cuidara de que Louis tuviera un orgasmo era algo especial también. A nadie más le importó si Louis se divirtió. Sólo se habían preocupado por ellos mismos.

Cada vez que Louis tenía un orgasmo, se sintió caer un poco más enamorado del hombre. Cada vez que Harry lo besaba hasta que sus corazones bajaran a un ritmo normal, sintió la esperanza de que Harry estuviera empezando a amarlo de vuelta. Esa era una gran sensación, saber que no había algo mal con él sexualmente.

―Solía pensar que no podía tener un orgasmo como ese.

―¿Qué quieres decir?― Preguntó Harry, mirándolo.

Louis se tensó un poco, pero luego sonrió. Él y Harry todavía estaban tendidos en un bache de hierba, muy cerca del agua, y Louis aún no sabía dónde estaban sus ropas.

Nada de eso importaba mientras se volvía a su lado y presionó su mejilla contra el pecho de Harry, acurrucándose cerca del hombre.

―Nada. Sólo estoy muy feliz.

Harry no se lo creyó.

―¿Estás diciendo que nunca has tenido un orgasmo antes?― preguntó.

Louis frunció el ceño.

―Los he tenido, sólo que... no mientras lo hacía.

Harry se rió, y Louis se relajó un poco cuando se dio cuenta que no se estaba burlado.

―Haciéndolo. Esa tiene que ser la forma más juvenil de describir el sexo que alguna vez haya escuchado.

Louis gimió.

La mano de Harry de inmediato subió a su cabeza, y el gemido de Louis se volvió un suspiro de felicidad al sentir esos maravillosos dedos acariciando sus orejas. Eso siempre lo hacía sentir muy bien.

―Está bien,― dijo Harry. ―No me estoy burlando de ti. De vez en cuando me olvido de lo joven que eres.

―Soy un adulto,― dijo Louis, inclinando la cabeza para conseguir que Harry pusiera su mano justo en el lugar adecuado, rascándole sólo en ese lugar. Eso se sintió tan bien.

―Un adulto al que le gustan los videojuegos.

―A Charlie le gustan los juegos de vídeo, también. A un montón de hombres adultos les gustan los videojuegos― dijo Louis, y lo llevaría hasta su tumba antes de renunciar a su diversión. Estaba entrando en el juego de rol y al tirador alíen que Harry le había comprado como para querer renunciar a ellos ahora. La madurez podía chuparlo si eso significaba que no podía estallar algunos alíens.

―Lo sé, sólo estoy bromeando,― dijo Harry. ―En serio, nunca has sentido cuando alguien esta provocándote?

Y solo con eso, él había vuelto a sentir vergüenza.

―No es mi culpa.

―Nunca dije que lo fuera. De un modo extraño, estoy algo contento.

Louis frunció el ceño mientras miraba al hombre que quería como su compañero.

―¿Lo estás?

Los ojos de Harry eran de oro cuando le sonrió a Louis. El lobo estaba saliendo, y la sonrisa en el rostro del hombre era nada menos que depredadora.

―Sí, me gusta saber que soy tu primero en algo.

―Oh,― Dijo Louis, aturdido, y luego de inmediato estaba frenéticamente feliz de poder darle algo así a Harry. Algo que significaba algo para él, ya que no podía darle al hombre nada excepto su cuerpo.

―Entonces me alegro.― Louis respondió, y se acomodó de nuevo en el pecho de Harry. 

 

(...)

―¿Cómo te sientes acerca de mí?

―¿Qué?― Preguntó Harry, y alejó su mano de las orejas de mascota de Louis, como si algo le hubiera quemado. Tal vez algo lo había hecho.

Louis se apartó de su lugar de descanso en el pecho de Harry para mirarlo. La expresión de su rostro se hizo notablemente menos relajada.

―¿Cómo... ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de mí?

¿Era esto una especie de prueba? Harry no sabía cómo responder. Él no sabía lo que Louis quería decir, y qué en el infierno haría el chico si Harry respondía incorrectamente?

Bueno bien podía darle una oportunidad.

―Pues, creo que eres un buen chico. No eres tan siniestro como te gusta hacer que todo el mundo piense.

Louis tenía el ceño fruncido ahora.

―¿Sólo crees que soy un buen chico?¿Nada más?

Louis se sentó y miró a Harry expectante. Estaba claro que no estaba contento con la respuesta que acababa de recibir.

Harry suspiró y se sentó. Parecía que su agradable y tranquila paz había llegado a su fin.

―Sí, un buen chico. No eres un maloso zorro tramposo, aunque te guste hacerte el inteligente para obtener tu camino. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

Louis apartó la mirada de él.

―No lo sé, no eso,― dijo.

Harry suspiró y se levantó. Había dicho lo que no debía. El momento se arruinó oficialmente.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿A dónde vas?― Preguntó Louis.

La nota de pánico en su voz hizo a Harry detenerse y mirar hacia abajo a él.

―Ambos estamos pegajosos. Debemos lavarnos antes de regresar a la manada.― dijo, y comenzó a moverse hacia el río.

Louis le siguió, pero fue notablemente silencioso a lo largo del camino. Ni siquiera dijo una palabra mientras se limpiaban, y no alcanzó la mano de Harry como solía hacer cuando caminaban juntos.

La mano de Harry se sintió fría y vacía sin Louis enlazando sus dedos juntos. ¿Realmente ya había llegado a estar tan acostumbrado a tener al chico con él?

Harry apretó los puños y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa en el camino de vuelta a la manada. Ni siquiera puso una sonrisa cuando consiguió algunos silbidos otra vez, de otros miembros de la manada cuando regresó.

Cada vez más personas se estaban acostumbrando al hecho de que el alfa de la manada había tomado un defecto como compañero, y parecía que Harry estaba por hacer lo mismo.

Eso no era lo que esto era. Sólo estaba con Louis porque Louis lo quiso. Eso era todo.

¿No lo era?

Al día siguiente, las cosas estuvieron mejor. Louis le sonrió y cogió su mano de nuevo, y Harry interiormente suspiró por eso. Era un alivio.

Louis no sólo sonrió y le tendió la mano, era hablador de nuevo mientras que Harry los llevó hasta el hotel. Harry quería usar ese tiempo para preguntarle de qué exactamente Louis estaba huyendo, o incluso como había sido su vida antes de que Harry lo conociera, pero era demasiado cobarde para abrir la boca. No quería echar a perder este buen estado de ánimo. Quería disfrutar de ello.

Y así fue durante varios días después de los hechos pasados. Louis aun tuvo otro turno como camarero, y hubo algunas mejoras en su trabajo. Sólo un plato regresó en ese momento, y no dejó caer platos en el camino hacia las mesas tampoco. Parecía cansado, de hecho, pero estaba mucho más feliz mientras contaba su dinero en el camino de regreso a casa.

Por la mirada que tenía, parecía como si el chico pensara que de repente era rico.

―Espero que estés ahorrando para la escuela o algo así,― dijo Harry.

Dios, ¿por qué siempre tenía que sonar tan malditamente viejo cada vez que hablaba con Louis? 

Louis le sorprendió cuando respondió.

―Lo hago, no te preocupes.

―¿Lo haces?

―¿Es tan sorprendente? ―preguntó Louis.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

―No, yo solo... No sé lo que estaba pensando. Es genial, ¿qué quieres estudiar?

―¡Informática!― Dijo Louis. ―Quiero aprender a hacer juegos de video y venderlos en una tienda virtual.

Harry no podía dejar de sonreír, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Tenía sentido que el chico quisiera estar en un mercado en el que le gustaba tanto jugar.

Y solo con eso, Harry se dio cuenta de que finalmente estaba aprendiendo algo acerca del otro hombre. Era emocionante, así que él no habló, se limitó a escuchar como Louis le decía todo sobre sus esperanzas y sueños de hacer algo por lo que la gente realmente quisiera pagar, y que pudieran jugar. Incluso habló de lo maravilloso que sería realizar algunas de sus ideas de juegos para las consolas más grandes, aunque eso era aparentemente muy caro, y luego Louis habló de todas las ideas de juegos que tenía. Y había un montón.

Tuvieron sexo otra vez, varias veces. A veces Harry le decía a Louis que corrieran, sólo para que Harry pudiera darle a su lobo algo que perseguir antes de bajar y ensuciarse, pero últimamente Harry había sentido la necesidad de estar con Louis en su cama real.

Eso fue algo espectacular por sí mismo. Harry había estado tan atrapado en perseguir a Louis y follarlo en el bosque, que había olvidado lo agradable que podía sentirse tener sábanas de algodón limpias contra la piel caliente mientras ambos se movían uno contra el otro.

Louis definitivamente fue probándose a sí mismo como de descarado y ansioso en la cama podían ser. Cada orgasmo hacía a Harry creer que había sacado el premio mayor al tener que pagar una deuda de vida.

Tenían sus turnos juntos y a veces no, pero Louis siempre le pedía a Harry que le preparara sus platos favoritos antes de salir, lo cual Harry hacía, y comenzó a hacerlo con más de una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba empezando a sentirse menos y menos como un sirviente y más como mandado por un cariñoso amante, y eso era algo que disfrutaba pensar mucho más. En realidad había empezado a comprar cosas para Louis. Diablos, simplemente con saber que el chico no tenía un montón de ropa para vestir significaba que era esencial para Harry salir y conseguir algo para él. Prácticamente había arrastrado a Louis al centro comercial cuando el joven se lo pidió, y no le dio mente al entregar su tarjeta de crédito para las compras, teniendo en cuenta lo feliz que Louis parecía.

Los otros chefs estaban empezando a notarlo, y aparte de Thompson, que seguía siendo un idiota celoso durante las horas de descanso, Harry recibió un poco de burlas juguetonas sobre él. Harry se encogió de hombros por el hecho de que le estaba haciendo comida y postres a partir de cero para Louis, incluso pagando por extras, con la simple explicación de que le debía al chico algunos favores.

Algunas personas trataron de preguntar qué favores eran, pero Harry fácilmente fue capaz de esquivar responderlas alegando que eran cosas de la manada.

Los seres humanos que no sabían cómo funcionaban las manadas por lo que acababan por asentir con sus cabezas y lo aceptan por su valor nominal. Uno de los chefs, Rebecca, una mujer mayor, hizo un comentario que realmente hizo a Harry levantarse con la espalda recta.

―Es tan agradable que usted y su alfa lo acogieran. No creo que el pobre muchacho tuviera a donde ir después de eso.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?― Preguntó Harry, mirando fijamente a la mujer, como si pudiera sacarle de un tirón más respuestas sólo con su mente.

Rebecca puso una mirada claramente incómoda en su rostro en ese momento, y miró a su alrededor, como para asegurarse de que Louis no estaba escondido en algún lugar, escuchando lo que estaban diciendo.

Teniendo en cuenta esas grandes orejas de zorro que se encontraban en la parte superior de la cabeza de Louis, era una posibilidad muy real. Esperemos que él estuviera afuera jugando en alguna parte con su juego con algunos de los otros trabajadores de nuevo. Eso siempre parecía distraerlo lo suficientemente bien, lejos de todo lo demás.

―¿No lo sabes?― Preguntó en voz baja.

Harry negó con la cabeza, y él la instó a seguir adelante mientras todavía tenían tiempo. Su turno había terminado, y otra sous chef ya estaba aquí para tomar su lugar para el resto de la noche. Aún así, Rebecca necesitaba conseguir terminar la preparación para la noche, y la cocina se volvería demasiado ocupada que no podrían hablar muy pronto.

―Pensaba que lo sabías― dijo ella. ―No le digas que te dije. No quiero avergonzarlo.

―No lo haré― Harry prometió. ¿Era tan malo que ni siquiera estuviera completamente seguro de cómo iba a mantener esa promesa?

Rebecca suspiró.

―Le vi saliendo de un refugio para desamparados una vez. Estaba en la zona, y no era una zona muy agradable tampoco. Lo vi y le dije hola. Él sonrió como siempre lo hacía, pero estaba claro que lo sorprendió. Cuando le pregunté qué estaba haciendo allí, me dijo que estaba llevando comida y que era voluntario. Fue tan convincente que le creí, pero mi hermana trabaja allí como gerente del distrito. Cuando le pregunté acerca del cambiaformas defectuoso con orejas de zorro, me dijo que no era un voluntario, que era un cliente.

El corazón de Harry se aceleró en su pecho. Cliente era como lugares como ese llamaban a la gente a su cargo porque querían ser respetuosos. ¿Louis estaba sin hogar antes de venir a Harry? 

Eso explicaría por qué había estado llevando consigo un iPod roto antes de chocar con él. Según Louis, la cosa había funcionado, pero la pantalla estaba rota y sólo cargaba hasta el cincuenta por ciento. Incluso con problemas como ese, para alguien que no tenía un lugar para vivir, tenía sentido de que no quisiera tirarlo a la basura, o pagar para que lo arreglen o reemplazado. Era porque no tenía el dinero para hacerlo por su cuenta. No es de extrañar que Louis no tuviera ningún problema con estafar al florista con algo de dinero. Probablemente tenía que hacerlo una o dos veces con el fin de sobrevivir.

Joder, ¿cómo Harry no puso todo eso junto antes? Louis no hablaba acerca de tener una familia. Nunca habló sobre dónde vivía antes, y todo lo que tenía cuando vino a vivir con Harry era la mochila con algunas de sus pertenencias en el interior. Debería haber sido completamente obvio que no tenía algo más.

¿Williford sabía de esto? El hombre parecía actuar como si dándole a Louis un trabajo había sido una especie de acto de caridad, pero Harry había asumido que el otro hombre estaba siendo orgulloso de sí mismo. ¿Qué tanto de caridad hacía realmente?

―No le digas nada.― Rebecca se declaró de nuevo. ―Pensé que lo sabías, y que ya no importa ahora que tenía una manada que mirará por él ¿verdad?

Harry le sonrió.

―Cierto. Está con nosotros ahora, y estamos teniendo buen cuidado de él.

Esto explica tanto. La actitud un poco mandona de Louis, por qué había estado robando comida de los frigoríficos, y por qué le había exigido a Harry llevarlo con él.

Pero entonces Harry se sintió como la peor clase de hijo de puta de la historia cuando un segundo particular pensamiento pasó por su cabeza.

Estaba Louis acostándose con él porque estaba preocupado por la seguridad de su situación? ¿Le preocupa que Harry pudiera patearlo si no lo complacía con su cuerpo?

Harry se quedó mirando la comida que estaba preparando, la cual estaba fría ahora gracias a su charla con Rebecca.

No, eso no podía ser él. Louis sabía que tenía a Harry con la deuda de vida, y que Harry no podía negarle nada, no sin avergonzar a la manada entera, la cual no sólo había tomado a su hermano, sino a él también.

Eso no podía ser. No había manera. A menos, claro, que Louis realmente pensara que su lugar en la manada fuera sólo temporal, por sólo el año que tenía a Harry. Le había preguntado a Harry lo que sentía por Louis una vez antes, y Harry todavía podía recordar la cara de Louis cuando él no había dado la respuesta que deseaba.

No, tal vez Louis no estaba ofreciendo su cuerpo porque estaba preocupado por ser expulsado ahora, pero tal vez sólo estaba haciéndolo porque tenía miedo de ser echado fuera más tarde, después de que el año terminara. Tenía sentido que él quisiera seguir teniendo un buen lugar para dormir, y mantener un trabajo que le daba más dinero para poder ahorrar para ir a su escuela de computación.

Si ese era el tipo de pensamiento que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Louis, entonces Harry iba a tener que hacer todo lo posible para asegurarse de que Louis lo cortara. El lugar de Louis en la manada no estaba determinado por lo bien que tenía relaciones sexuales, ni nada.

Harry se aseguraría de que Dane no echara al chico, incluso después de que el año hubiera terminado.

Harry, por el contrario, iba a tener que practicar un poco de autocontrol y mantener las manos quietas. Louis podía tener su cuarto, y Harry tomaría el sofá. Él no tocaría a ese chico nunca más. No quería que Louis pensara alguna vez que tenía que cambiar su cuerpo con el fin de mantener un buen lugar para dormir.

Nunca.

―¿Casi listo?

Harry saltó un poco, y apartó la mirada del cordero que había estado mirando, sólo para ver a Louis de pie en el otro lado del horno, sonriéndole brillantemente.

Esa sonrisa rápidamente se derritió de su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal.

―¿Cuál es el problema?― Preguntó.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry pudo ver la forma en que Rebecca deliberadamente mantenía sus ojos hacia los pimientos que estaba cortando, evitando mirar a ninguno de ellos.

¿Cómo podía Harry no haberse dado cuenta de lo grave que era esto? Joder, se había dejado llevar demasiado cerca. Incluso ahora su lobo aulló como un gato y arañaba en el interior de su cráneo, con ganas de salir, con ganas de ver y ser tocado por Louis. Estaba claro para Harry que iba a tener dificultades manteniendo sus manos para sí mismo.

―Nada está mal.― dijo Harry, y agarró un poco de papel de aluminio y comenzó a envolver la comida de Louis. ―Vamos, está todo listo para irnos.


	10. Capítulo 9

Louis no sabía que estaba haciendo mal, pero Harry estaba evitándolo. No quería que el hombre lo evitara. Quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Harry. No podía decidir qué era peor, el hecho de que Harry lo estaba evitando, o que de golpe dejó de tener relaciones sexuales con él. Infierno, el hombre salió de su camino para evitar incluso tocar a Louis, como si no pudiera soportar la idea de que su piel estuviera en contacto nunca más. Y eso realmente dolía.

Louis extrañaba los pequeños detalles, y extrañaba el sexo. Mucho. El sexo con Harry era mejor que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera tenido en su vida. Por primera vez, alguien realmente se preocupaba por si Louis se divertía, y quería seguir haciéndolo, pero Harry no iba a acercarse a él y parecía que no estaba haciendo planes de hacerlo en corto plazo.

De hecho, el hombre empezó a dormir en el sofá. A primera vista Louis pensó que Harry simplemente se quedó dormido ahí por accidente porque había estado viendo una película, o que sólo se había quedado dormido durante la lectura de un libro. El primer par de veces que había pasado, Louis fue a buscar las mantas de su habitación compartida y las puso sobre Harry para que no tuviera frío durante la noche. Louis siempre dormía en el asiento a juego después de eso, lo cual todavía era mucho mejor que aquellas terribles camas plegables que estaban en el refugio, por lo que siempre se despertó con una sonrisa y sintiéndose renovado de todos modos.

No se le ocurrió hasta la tercera noche que Harry estaba haciendo esto apropósito, hasta que Harry le sugirió que fuera a dormir al dormitorio.

Harry se había tumbado en el sofá de nuevo, un libro en la mano, mirando como si se estuviera preparando para conciliar el sueño de nuevo cuando hizo la sugerencia.

Louis tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero no quería creerlo.

―Está bien, me quedaré aquí contigo― Louis dijo, y se estaba preparando para establecerse con su juego y disparar a algunos alíen, mientras que su amante leía sus memorias de algún cocinero del que Louis nunca había oído hablar.

Harry se limitó a mirarlo cuando Louis se sentó, y por primera vez, Louis se quedó inmóvil donde estaba, como si estuviera atrapado en su lugar por la simple visión de esos pálidos ojos verdes.

Era como las últimas semanas no hubieran sucedido, y de pronto se sintió como si fuera un invitado no deseado de nuevo, alguien que no tenía ningún negocio que hacer sentado en un sofá que no era suyo, en una casa que no le pertenecía, en una manada que estaría más que bien si él desaparecía de su vista.

―Louis, por favor, sólo tienes que ir a la cama,― dijo Harry. No había nada malo en su tono, ni siquiera una pizca de odio o impaciencia en los ojos del hombre. Así que ¿por qué el corazón de Louis latía tan rápido? ¿Por qué tenía este sentimiento de que estaba caminando en una línea fina y a punto de entrar en problemas?

―B-Bien,― dijo en voz baja, y luego se levantó de su asiento y en silencio caminó por el pasillo y entró a la habitación de Harry.

Era extraño, subir a esa cama grande y cómoda sin el otro hombre en ella, y cada vez más sentía esa sensación de indeseado mientras se sentaba solo en la oscuridad, esperando contra toda esperanza que Harry se decidiera a venir a la cama con él.

Era extraño lo mucho que no quería estar sentado en esta asombrosa cama cómoda. No mientras Harry no estuviera en ella con él. Era como si la presencia del hombre le daba a Louis algún tipo de permiso tácito para estar donde estaba. Sin Harry aquí, era simplemente extraño.

Nada en esta casa le pertenecía. No esta cama, ni las mantas, y sin embargo, él estaba aquí. Él estaba aquí sólo porque se había forzado a sí mismo en Harry, y aunque estaba seguro de que no trataba mal al hombre, ¿no era su presencia una forma de tratamiento terrible en sí mismo? Diablos, él todavía recordaba de pequeño haber tenido familiares que se quedaban para las vacaciones, quedándose más del tiempo de bienvenida y oír a su padre ya su madre quejarse en voz alta al respecto, hasta el punto en que irían más allá de los comentarios pasivo-agresivos, y fueron descaradamente dando a entender a aquellos familiares no deseados que se fueran.

Era fácil recordar cosas por el estilo, porque le habían hecho lo mismo a él. Años de luchar entre ellos, dando a entender acerca de cómo él era lo suficientemente grande a la edad de diez para conseguir un trabajo y cuidar de sí mismo, habían por fin llegado a un resultado explosivo, cuando en su undécimo cumpleaños había buscado alrededor y preguntado si podía tener un presente. Sus hermanos siempre parecían obtener regalos y pastel, así que por supuesto que había pensado que lo mismo debería de aplicarse para él.

Nunca se le había ocurrido antes, que en realidad no. Claro que había conseguido una magdalena por sus cumpleaños anteriores, y recibió un par de dólares para comprarse por sí mismo un juguete barato de la tienda de dólar, pero de ninguna manera en comparación con las fiestas que realizaban para sus hermanos.

Louis incluso tenía recuerdos de ellos explicando por qué sólo le dieron las cosas pequeñas, pero ese año, él había pedido algo más grande. Había pedido un pastel real y un gran presente como lo que su hermana había conseguido hacía dos meses atrás. Había asumido que la única razón por la que no había recibido esas cosas, para empezar era porque nunca las había pedido. Ella siempre pedía por cosas, diablos, ella exigía las cosas, y ella las había conseguido.

Era como si once años de ira reprimida solo hubiera estallado en su cara. Sus padres la habían embotellado dentro todos esos años por la injusticia de tener un defecto de uno de sus hijos, y no podían tomar el gasto de dinero en él nunca más.

Louis, al igual que los familiares no deseados que habían permanecido demasiado tiempo para las vacaciones, estaba fuera de la casa al final del día.

¿Era Louis como esos parientes indeseables ahora? ¿Estaba pasando de nuevo y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta? ¿Estaba Harry enojado por tener una deuda de vida con un defecto sacando lo mejor de él?

Muchas preguntas se arremolinaban alrededor de su cabeza, burlándose y riéndose de él porque no sabía las respuestas, y la peor clase de ansiedad se construyó dentro de él mientras trataba de pensar en qué hacer para solucionarlo.

Louis podía ordenarle a Harry venir a la cama con él, o demandar el poder permanecer en la sala de estar con él, pero no quería hacer eso. Quería gustarle a Harry porque... bueno, él sólo quería que el alfa le quisiera por sus propias razones, en lugar de sentirse como si estuviera siendo forzado a algo.

Louis subió el volumen de su juego hasta el final, silenciando de algún modo que sus orejas de zorro fueran capaces de recoger los ruidos que venían de fuera del cuarto. Luchó contra sus alíens, pero apenas le prestó atención porque estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba sucediendo en la sala de estar.

La única razón de por qué mantuvo la maldita cosa encendida era porque quería que la luz de la pantalla parpadeara en su rostro y lo mantuviera despierto.

Esperaba y rezó para que Harry cambiara su mente y llegara a la cama, incluso si el hombre no quería tener relaciones sexuales con él, tal vez decidiría que quería acostarse a su lado. Las caricias con Harry siempre eran agradables.

No, nada. Harry no se presentó, de hecho, después de una hora de escuchar, las orejas de Louis finalmente recogieron muy débil, apenas detectable sonido de la luz desconectada y la desaceleración de un latido de corazón.

Harry se había ido a dormir. Se había quedado dormido por ahí, a pesar de que Louis estaba aquí esperándolo.

Louis apagó su juego, y se apoyó en la cabecera de madera de la cama, exhalando un suspiro.

¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Qué había pasado desde la última vez que él y Harry hicieron el amor? Eso es lo que había pensado que había sido. Claramente él había estado equivocado.

¿Era por todo lo que Louis le había estado pidiendo al hombre? La ropa, la comida, el tiempo que pasaba con él. ¿Había finalmente puesto a prueba los límites de la paciencia de Harry tan absoluta y completamente que Harry no pudo aguantarlo más?

Louis no pensaba que había pedido mucho. Tenía comida gratis cada vez que tenía un turno en el hotel, y no tenía que robar más porque Harry simplemente firmaba él mismo, y luego estaban sus nuevos turnos de camarero, lo cual era asombroso.

Ser propietario de más de un par de buenas prendas y ropa nueva para dormir era genial, también. Louis consiguió un lugar agradable para vivir, y el viaje hacia y desde el trabajo, aun cuando él y Harry no tenía el mismo turno. Eso no parecía demasiado.

Por supuesto, la Vita en sus manos había costado mucho, por no mencionar los accesorios y juegos. Louis hizo una mueca cuando él calculó todo por primera vez en su mente. Esta cosa entera debió costarle a Harry al menos seiscientos dólares más impuestos. ¿Cuánto había sido la ropa? Louis nunca había visto el precio de las etiquetas, pero con una docena de nuevas camisetas, pantalones vaqueros nuevos, zapatos, pantalones cortos, todo lo que esas cosas debieron costar otro par de cientos. Esa era una pequeña fortuna, y una cantidad de dinero que Louis nunca llegó a ver porque todo lo de sus cheques fue para mantener a esos matones en las calles alejados de él. Protección, lo habían llamado. Protección de ser agarrado por personas que eran igual de grandes y de ser violado y robado por dinero para drogas durante la noche cuando el refugio estaba demasiado lleno para tomar ninguna otra persona más. Por supuesto, el pago de la protección también significaba ser golpeado cuando él no tenía el dinero para pagarlo, por los supuestos protectores y luego pasar el resto de la noche huyendo, y ocultándose de la gente que quiere hacerle cosas mucho peores para él.

Por primera vez, Louis miró a la cosa en sus manos que él había apreciada tanto, que nunca podría haber poseído antes porque tendría que haberlo robado y luego vendido por drogas, y deseó no tenerlo. Se había engañado a sí mismo pensando que era un regalo, o algo que le dio como disculpa, porque había oído a Harry llamarlo un defecto todas esas veces por teléfono. No, Harry se lo había comprado, porque Louis lo había hecho comprarlo. Había una diferencia gigante. Harry pensaba que era un defecto y nada más, y él nunca iba a amar a Louis.

Louis dejó a un lado el juego, sin querer siquiera tocarlo por la vergüenza que de pronto sintió. De repente se sintió avergonzado de todas las veces que había estado portando esa cosa alrededor, jugando durante sus descansos cuando Harry estaba demasiado ocupado en la cocina, o incluso mostrándoselo a algunos de los otros trabajadores que les gustaban los juegos, también.

Probablemente condujo a Harry a la locura cada vez que lo vio, sabiendo que había gastado tanto dinero en un niño mimado que no lo merecía.

Louis se frotó las manos sobre sus brazos. No se había sentido tan miserable en un tiempo condenadamente largo. Su estúpida barbilla temblaba como si estuviera a punto...

No había una maldita manera de que estuviera haciendo eso. Él no era un niño. Louis frotó sus manos sobre los ojos, hasta que empezaron a ver colores que no estaban allí. No podía ser demasiado tarde. Se negó a creer que lo era. Tenía que haber algo que todavía pudiera hacer.

Louis pensó en todo el dinero que había acumulado en propinas. También había conseguido otro cheque del trabajo que había entrado en su cuenta, por lo que era la primera vez en su vida que tenía algo de dinero propio.

Podía pagarle a Harry la factura del juego, y la próxima vez que le pagaran, podría comenzar a pagar el alquiler. Podía comprar la cena de Harry para variar. No era demasiado tarde. Aún podía solucionar este problema y mostrarle a Harry que era digno. Él no era sólo un defecto. Era más que eso y era digno de estar con él.

Louis estaba tan acelerado con energía, y la necesidad de poner en práctica sus nuevos planes, que le tomó una hora de dar vueltas antes de que fuera capaz de conciliar el sueño.

Se despertó antes de que la alarma de Harry sonara, lo cual era nuevo, pero no iba a descansar en la cama cuando tenía tantas cosas que quería completar.

Las orejas de Louis se animaron y su cola se agitó mientras hacía la cama. Estaba prístina y completamente libre de arrugas cuando terminó. Nadie habría siquiera sabido que había dormido.

De mala gana tomó la consola de juegos y lo metió en su estuche, antes de ponerlo fuera de la vista. Decidió que no jugaría más hasta que le hubiera dado a Harry su dinero de vuelta por la cosa, cuando se hubiera ganado el derecho a realmente tener diversión con ella.

Rápidamente se asomó por la puerta del dormitorio, y cuando vio a Harry seguir durmiendo, Louis abrió rápidamente su bolsa y contó el dinero en efectivo que tenía con él. No tanto como había pensado. Ni siquiera cerca de ser suficiente para pagar todas las cosas que había forzado a Harry a darle, pero podía utilizar esto y un cheque por ahora y debería cubrir un poco más de la mitad. Él podría pagarle a Harry de vuelta un montón de dinero al final del día, y sólo tendría que trabajar otro par de turnos como camarero para que fuera completamente hecho. Primero quería poner al otro hombre en un buen estado de ánimo.

En voz muy baja, Louis se vistió y salió de la habitación. Ambos tenían el día de hoy libre, por lo que iba a tener un montón de oportunidades para tratar de hacer este trabajo.

La primera cosa que hizo fue hacer una taza de café, y luego sacar los huevos de la nevera. Harry siempre cocinaba para él, por lo que iba a hacer la comida por una vez. No se veía tan difícil y hacer huevos se supone que era fácil.

Varios huevos rotos y una encimera desordenada después, él mismo se dijo que la tortilla tenía un aspecto muy agradable, dijo él mismo.

―Oye, ¿Qué huele tan... bien? Guau.

Louis se dio la vuelta, y ahí estaba Harry, mirándose absolutamente magnífico con su pelo que salía en todas direcciones, su camiseta y pantaloneta arrugadas, y sus ojos escaneando el desastre que era su cocina.

La pila de platos en el fregadero, la mantequilla derretida y trozos de pimientos y cebollas en el contenedor que no había hecho en la sartén, y luego las cáscaras de huevo rotas que estaban ahí.

No había habido tiempo para tirarlo a la basura todavía porque todo en la sartén se cocina tan condenadamente rápido, Louis tuvo que trabajar rápidamente antes de que algo se quemara.

―Lo voy a limpiar.― dijo Louis rápidamente.―Mira, te hice el desayuno.

Afortunadamente, Harry no estaba enojado, él simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió, y Louis iba a tomar eso como una increíblemente buena señal.

Suspiró, agradecido de que esta mañana iba a comenzar con luz, y le entregó a Harry su tortilla con un tenedor, cuchillo y servilleta antes de que comenzara a trabajar en la limpieza.

―¿Obtuviste algo para comer?― Preguntó Harry, sentado en la mesa.

―Oh, sí, temprano― dijo Louis, mintiendo.

No había tenido tiempo, pero estaría condenado si rompía más huevos de Harry y hacía más de este espectacular lío. Tomaría un bocadillo más tarde.

―Te ayudaré con eso más tarde si lo deseas― dijo Harry, mirando hacia atrás al desorden.

―No, no, está bien,― dijo Louis, apresuradamente limpiando el mostrador mientras arrojaba los cuchillos, platos y tabla de cortar en el fregadero que ya estaba lleno.

Miró hacia atrás para ver a Harry allí sentado, mirándolo, como si no supiera lo que estaba pasando.

―¡Tu café!― Louis dijo, y rápidamente agarró una taza de la alacena, la taza que Harry usa cada mañana, y la puso delante del hombre. Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras Louis vertía la bebida caliente. ―Te alcanzaré la leche― dijo.

―Practicando para cuando tengas otro turno, ¿verdad?

―Sí, algo así,― dijo Louis, sacando la jarra de leche de la nevera.

Bajo el pretexto de que todo esto era para practicar, Harry permitió a Louis servirle, lo cual era bueno porque Louis no quería que esto fuera más difícil de lo que ya era.

Lavó los platos, que era la parte fácil, y luego acomodó todo como si no hubiera habido un desastre en absoluto. Con todo, estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Odiaba que la única cosa en la que era bueno fuera lavando los platos. Al menos trabajar en el Hotel le había dado una habilidad en algo.

―Esto está realmente bueno.― dijo Harry.

―¿De verdad?― Preguntó Louis, y su corazón se levantó.

Harry era un chef. Si él decía que la maldita tortilla de Louis estaba buena, entonces Louis definitivamente iba a tomar el cumplido que sin duda era. Se preguntó si Harry pensaría lo mismo cuando se enterara de que Louis tuvo que usar el último pedazo de queso cheddar del hombre, picar sus champiñones y pimientos, y a continuación, utilizar lo último de su mantequilla orgánica con el fin de hacerla.

Harry asintió, dando otro gran bocado.

―Sí, no tengo mucha gente que cocine para mí a menudo.

Y eso hizo a Louis aún más feliz de haber decidido hacer esto.

―Genial― Dijo, y luego se puso serio, y sus orejas decididamente estaban menos alegres en ese punto, pero al menos no cayeron planas en su cabeza. ―Mira, sé que he sido una especie de dolor para ti, así que sólo quería hacer algo bueno, ¿Sabes? Para darte las gracias por cuidarme.

―No tienes que darme las gracias,― dijo Harry, y lo dijo muy rápidamente.

Louis se congeló en su lugar. Definitivamente había algo afilado en la voz de Harry en ese momento.

―¿No... tengo?― Preguntó.

Harry negó con la cabeza, y apartó su plato, aunque no todavía habían unos pocos bocados de tortilla en él.

―No, nunca tienes que darme las gracias por algo como esto. Esto no es un favor que estoy haciendo por ti, quiero que sepas eso.

Estaba hablando de la deuda que le debía. Louis sintió que sus orejas caían un poco más. Fue una lucha no alcanzar su cola como un niño pequeño.

―Lo sé, sólo trataba de... ya sabes.

―Lo sé, pero por favor no lo hagas, por el amor de Dios, no― dijo Harry, y luego se apartó de la mesa y se puso de pie. Se limpió la boca con una servilleta antes de ponerla en su plato. ―Hay algunas cosas que tengo que arreglar con Dane. Volveré más tarde para que podamos hablar.

―Pero...

―Luego, Louis, te lo prometo. Sólo, por favor, déjame ir.

Louis inhaló una pequeña exclamación. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó, y no pudo creer lo que acababa de oír.

Harry le mendigaba a Louis para que lo dejara ir, como si Louis tuviera el poder de detenerlo de alguna manera. ¿Tanto se sentía como si fuera un prisionero? ¿Realmente se sentía encadenado a él?

Louis asintió.

―Está bien,― dijo.

Todo estuvo callado durante un minuto mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Louis sabía que debía de estar dando un espectáculo patético. Sus orejas se cayeron tan abajo que cubrían la mitad de su cabeza, mientras que su cola era una cosa sin vida que colgaba detrás de él.

Un minuto estaba malditamente cerca de ser una eternidad.

―Gracias por el desayuno― dijo Harry. ―Si quieres, puedo compensártelo más tarde. Te llevaré a cenar o algo.

¿Así Harry podría gastar aún más dinero en Louis y resentirse aún más? Eso era lo último que quería. ―No, gracias, hoy no estoy realmente con ánimos para conducir todo el camino a la ciudad.

Harry se limitó a mirarlo, como si no supiera qué hacer con nada de esto. Eso hizo que fueran dos. Entonces rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a Louis solo. Dejó la cabaña, y era su casa, su propiedad. No debería ser él el que se fuera.

Louis sólo se quedó allí después de quedarse solo. Su corazón no paraba de golpear, pero nunca sintió su interior más muerto. Era peor de lo que pensaba. Él no iba a compensar el mal comportamiento con una disculpa y haciendo un plato de comida a Harry. Tenía que hacer algo más que eso y hacerlo rápido.

Louis rápidamente se apresuró a regresar a la habitación de Harry, y agarró todas sus propinas, y su cartera antes de escribir un cheque por el resto del dinero en su cuenta bancaria que se necesitaba para cubrir la consola juegos.

No era suficiente, todavía había más que necesitaba pagarle al hombre de regreso, pero tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que darle esto a Harry tan pronto como fuera posible. ¿Pero debía ir ahora y hacerse ver como un mocoso pegajoso? ¿O debería esperar a que volviera como dijo que haría?


	11. Capítulo 10

Charlie parpadeó, y miró fijamente a Harry cuando terminó de contarle su historia.

Al final, de alguna manera Harry se sentía como un real idiota, y era él quien había sido obligado en todo esto.

Charlie negó con la cabeza.

―Harry.

―Lo sé, es malo,― dijo.

Nadie en el mundo podía avergonzar a Harry como su hermano menor podía. Nadie.

―Él está enamorado de ti. Tienes que hacer algo al respecto con eso.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

―Ese es el problema. Piensa en ello. Él no me ama, sólo está preocupado por tener un lugar para dormir por la noche. Esa es la única razón por la que incluso está conmigo.

Y Harry había permitido que continuara durante demasiado maldito tiempo. Se sentía como la forma más baja de suciedad en el fondo.

Ese chico podía poner un colgante de deuda sobre la cabeza de Harry, pero Harry era el que lo había utilizado.

―Eso no puede ser cierto. Lo he visto contigo. Estoy seguro de que hay algo genuino... algo ahí.

―Dios, espero que no― Harry dijo, frotándose la cara.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué esperas algo así?

―Porque eso significará que lo he estado usando aún más. Si él está enamorado de mí, y yo lo he estado tomando en el bosque pensando que sólo estaba jodiendo a alguien que lo quería...

Harry tuvo que detenerse. Ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro de a dónde estaba llegar con esto.

Charlie siguió mirándolo fijamente.

―¿A ti te gusta? Quiero decir, parecías bastante feliz cuando estabas con él. ¿Hay algo allí, o sólo era por su propio bien?

Esta era otra de esas preguntas que Harry no sabía cómo responder. No porque no estuviera seguro de lo que Charlie quería oír, que era obvio. Charlie quería la verdad. El problema estaba en el hecho de que Harry no sabía cómo se sentía con respecto al hombre más joven.

¿Era todo el cariño y el instinto de protegerlo sólo un producto de la piedad? Todo eso venía del hecho de que Harry había dormido con él unas pocas veces, pensaba que era lindo cuando sonreía, y no quería que se fuera de nuevo al refugio de personas sin hogar?

Harry no creía que nadie debería tener que vivir así, por lo que cómo iba a decir que no estaría experimentando exactamente la misma cosa si alguien que no fuera Louis hubiera atrapado a Harry con una deuda de vida?

Ahora Harry no sabía si él estaba sintiendo algo que no estaba realmente allí, o incluso que fuera real, especialmente cuando parecía que sin saberlo había estado usando al hombre más joven. Se sentía como si hubiera estado tomando ventaja del miedo de Louis de ser expulsado de la manada. ¿Qué derecho tenía a sentir nada en ese punto?

―Me gusta, pero... no hay nada más allí.― dijo.

Las orejas de lobo de Charlie cayeron. Si Harry hubiera nacido como un defecto, estaba bastante seguro que sus propias orejas habrían hecho exactamente lo mismo. Se sentía como una total y absoluta mierda.

―¿Cuando llegará Dane? Todavía tengo que hablar con él acerca del lugar de Louis en la manada.

Harry quería terminar con esta conversación y hacerlo con la mayor rapidez humanamente posible. La incomodidad de la situación estaba empezando a volverlo realmente loco.

(...) 

Después de que Harry tuvo su charla con Dane, la cual duró un par de horas gracias a las bebidas que el hombre le había ofrecido, como si estuviera consolando a Harry después de una muerte en la familia o algo así. Tal vez estaba un poco más infeliz acerca de toda esta cosa más de lo que había pensado.

―No podías haberlo sabido.― Dane le había dicho. ―No es tu culpa, y estás haciendo algo que le ayudará a partir de ahora.

―Ugh, Me siento como un desgraciado.― Harry había respondido, pasándose las manos por el pelo, y agarrando fuertemente las hebras. ―Era sólo un chico asustado, y yo totalmente...

―Tuviste relaciones sexuales con un participante dispuesto. Él es lo suficientemente mayor como para saber qué quería, no te aprovechaste de él. Consigue ese pensamiento fuera de tu cabeza,― Dane había dicho.

Habían hablado mucho más y un poco más de tragos después, durante los cuales Harry finalmente tuvo que levantarse y volver a su cabaña y dormir. Todavía no era ni siquiera el final del día, el sol aún estaba fuera, pero si él bebía más entonces iba a terminar con una total y completa resaca a la mañana siguiente, y él tenía que trabajar.

No estaba totalmente ebrio. Era difícil para un hombre lobo llegar a estar en ese punto gracias al metabolismo y la curación rápida, pero aún estaba un poco borracho cuando entró por la puerta.

El familiar olor reconfortante de Louis seguía allí, pero era viejo y débil, casi todo el camino de vuelta desde el desayuno. ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

Se abrió la puerta detrás de él, y Harry se dio la vuelta. Suspiró cuando Louis apareció allí, y el joven se quedó helado al verlo, sus orejas de zorro de pie hacia arriba, como si hubiera sido atrapado haciendo algo mal.

Una gran cantidad de preocupación se había acumulado tan condenadamente rápido que Harry ni siquiera se dio completamente cuenta de que estaba allí como una señal gigante.

―¿Dónde estabas?― preguntó, frotándose la cara.

―Sólo... salí a correr― dijo Louis.

Harry entrecerró los ojos cuando escuchó el corazón de Louis dar un vuelco, pero a través de la ligera neblina que nublaba su cerebro, pudo oler el pino y la suciedad a su alrededor también. Incluso hubo algunas pequeñas ramas clavadas en su cola. Había ido cerca de la carretera, ya que Harry también podía oler un poco del escape de algún coche.

Bueno, Louis podía no ser capaz de cambiar, pero al joven aún podía querer correr. Se lo había dicho a Harry suficientes veces cuando Harry sólo egoístamente lo persiguió por el bosque para poderlo follar.

Se le hinchó la garganta al pensar en eso. Un anhelo que no debía estar sintiendo se acumuló en su interior. Le había gustado tener relaciones sexuales con Louis, y quería hacerlo de nuevo.

―Bueno, sólo ten cuidado la próxima vez. Puedo decir que estuviste por la carretera.

―Incluso hice todo el camino a la ciudad,― dijo Louis.

Eso explicaba por qué el olor de Louis en la casa era tan viejo. Hacer ese recorrido tomaría unos cuarenta y cinco minutos más o menos, pero realizarlo en pies humanos, todo el camino a la ciudad y de regreso, tomaría mucho más tiempo. No había dicho algo antes acerca de no estar de ánimo para ir a la ciudad? Qué lo había hecho cambiar de opinión?

Lo que sea, no importaba, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba pensando en ello.

―La siguiente vez que salgas, debes llevar a alguien contigo. Puede ser peligroso correr solo a lo largo del lado de la carretera.

Louis asintió mientras caminaba a su alrededor. Su cola estaba colgando sin fuerzas detrás de él. No estaba haciendo contacto visual con Harry.

Harry quería hacer esto mejor. Quería hacer a Louis sentirse mejor, porque cualquiera que fueran los sentimientos negativos que Louis estaba sintiendo en este momento definitivamente no fueron su culpa. Quería hacer lo correcto. Quería decir y hacer algo para que se sintiera mejor.

Tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer por él era dejar de fantasear acerca de besarlo y quitarle la ropa, y dejarlo malditamente solo.

―De todos modos, me voy a la cama temprano. Estoy demasiado tomado.

Harry caminó tranquilamente pasando a Louis, con cuidado de no tocar al otro hombre sólo en caso de que no fuera capaz de controlarse a sí mismo. Ya que su lobo interior estaba llorando y rascando contra el interior de su mente, deseoso de salir y saltar sobre él. Sólo estar tan cerca del otro hombre era suficiente para hacer que la sangre de Harry y su estúpida polla latan.

―Espera,― Dijo Louis y el hombre más pequeño agarró la muñeca de Harry.

El contacto piel a piel fue demasiado. El choque de electricidad quemó debajo de su piel y su brazo le hizo actuar y dejar que a su lobo lo suficiente para empujar su razonamiento humano hasta el fondo.

Se dio la vuelta, cogió a Louis por la cara, y tiró de él hacia delante a un profundo y aplastante beso.

―Hmph!― Louis dijo mientras Harry deslizó su lengua hacia adelante y la empujó dentro de la cálida boca de Louis. Lamió al hombre profundamente. El sabor de él era tan condenadamente bueno y el toque de la lengua de Louis contra Harry lo llevó en un frenesí más enloquecido. Si eso era posible.

Oh Dios, ¿qué estaba pensando? Por supuesto que era posible porque ahora los pies de Harry se movían y estaba empujando a Louis contra la pared más cercana, presionando sus cuerpos juntos y empujando su rodilla entre las piernas del hombre separándolas para él.

Louis ya tenía un bulto en crecimiento, y Harry podía sentir el latido rápido de su corazón ya que sus pechos estaban tan fuertemente apretados.

Tal vez fue un poco en parte al alcohol, y sobre todo al lobo, pero Harry necesitaba esto por lo menos una vez más. Tenía que tener de nuevo a Louis y no podía detenerse, especialmente cuando el cuerpo de Louis se hizo dócil, y el hombre se permitió relajarse mientras empujaba su lengua contra la de Harry. Y sabía tan condenadamente bueno.

Los pequeños gemidos que hizo mientras se besaban, la forma en que se inclinaba contra la rodilla de Harry, dándose a sí mismo más fricción, y placer para sí mismo, volviendo a Harry absolutamente salvaje.

Louis le había hecho algo, y ahora Harry necesitaba esto, al menos su lobo lo hizo, porque finalmente empezó a hervir a fuego lento hacia abajo dentro de su cabeza.

Bueno, no a cocinarse a fuego lento. Todavía estaba en su mayoría en control, exigiendo a Harry poner a Louis sobre sus manos y rodillas en el suelo para poder enterrar su polla dentro de él y follarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido, pero al menos el lobo ahora no estaba corriendo en círculos en el interior de la mente de Harry. Tenía algo para centrar su lujuria y atención.

Sólo una vez más. Habían pasado tantos días desde que Harry había tocado a Louis que ahora era como un adicto que finalmente obtuvo otro pase. Estaba desesperado por ello, no podía detenerse a sí mismo e iba a hacer cualquier cosa por esto.

Las manos de Louis se movieron contra la camisa de Harry, tirando de los botones, y eso era todo el permiso que Harry necesitaba. A medida que su piel caliente fue expuesta al aire más fresco de su cabaña, gimió, sus propias manos alcanzaron la parte baja de la camiseta de Louis, buscando piel que pudiera tocar y deslizando sus dedos a través de ella.

Su polla palpitaba entre sus piernas, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba empujando hacia atrás contra las caderas en movimiento de Louis hasta que dejó de hacerlo por lo que podía agarrar mejor al hombre y tirar de él hacia abajo al suelo de la cabaña.

―H-Harry,― dijo Louis, y oh, mierda. El sonido de su nombre siendo gemido por esos labios con esa voz hacía a todas las células de su cerebro que todavía estaban trabajando en la mente de Harry estallar.

Se inclinó y presionó otro beso en la boca de Louis. Sus labios se fueron oscureciendo e hinchando con el beso, y fue el look favorito de Harry para el hombre.

Agarró los pantalones de Louis y los arrancó del hombre más pequeño, rompiendo el botón de metal en la parte delantera y uno de la espalda que se rompió alrededor de la cola de Louis.

Agarró al chico por su pelo rubio-cereza, tocó las orejas de zorro suaves, y luego escuchó mientras gemía cuando Harry levantó las caderas del hombre, poniendo las rodillas de Louis sobre los hombros de Harry y luego aspirado la polla del hombre en su boca.

Eran todo tipo de increíbles sensaciones caminando por los muslos de Louis temblando contra su cuello y los hombros de Harry, por no hablar de la sensación de cosquillas contra el estómago de Harry cuando la cola de Louis se agitó y se movió contra él cada vez que Harry asentía con la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Mantuvo los labios y las mejillas apretadas. Quería que esto sea tan bueno para Louis, como lo iba a ser para él. Se dejó caer tan bajo que sintió la corona de la polla de Louis tocando la parte posterior de su garganta.

Quizás Harry tenía un poco más de alcohol en él de lo que pensaba, porque sin duda tuvo un tiempo más fácil con esto de lo que normalmente tendría.

No se acumulaba dolor en su mandíbula, no estaba teniendo un reflejo nauseoso, y todo lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que quería hacer el amor con Louis toda la condenada noche.

No quería renunciar al pequeño zorro. No quería dejar de hacer esto. Todos los instintos de protección y la necesidad de verlo feliz sólo podían significar una cosa, y eso no importaba porque Louis no sentía lo mismo.

―Oh mierda, uhngh! ¡Mierda! Harry, estoy... estoy...!

Harry sabía porque podía sentir la polla de Louis comenzando a hincharse dentro de su boca. Se echó hacia atrás y empuño la erección de Louis en la raíz.

―Aún no. No te atreves a venirte todavía,― dijo.

Lo había querido durante toda la noche y tenía toda la intención de tenerlo. Louis tembló y gimió bajo él. El hombre se cubrió la cara con sus manos y Harry tuvo que alejarlas.

―No, mírame.― dijo.

Louis lo hizo. Su pecho subía y bajaba como si acabara de terminar su carrera en el bosque hace un minuto, y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, la boca hinchada y las mejillas rosadas por todo lo que estaban haciendo.

El cuerpo de Louis seguía tenso y rígido, y Harry quería ver hasta dónde podía empujar al hombre, lo mucho que podía hacer que Louis se sintiera bien y cómo de desesperado el pequeño zorro podía estar.

Se salió de debajo de las piernas de Louis, lo agarró por las caderas y, a continuación, utilizó su fuerza para colocar al hombre sobre sus manos y rodillas en la alfombra. Louis volvió la cabeza para mirar tras de sí mientras que Harry extendía las mejillas del hombre y presionaba su lengua a la entrada de Louis.

Si los músculos de Louis estaban apretados antes, no era nada comparado con lo que lo hicieron cuando Harry lo bordeó. Y luego Louis se volvió prácticamente un charco. Harry tuvo que aferrarse a las caderas del hombre sólo para mantenerlo en posición vertical, pero eso no impidió que los brazos de Louis cedieran y su rostro se cayera hacia abajo sobre la alfombra.

Boca abajo y con el culo al aire para que Harry hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Era tan jodidamente caliente que apenas podía soportarlo.

Endureció su lengua y la clavó en el interior del hombre. Louis gimió y maldijo, y luego, con cuidado comenzó a empujar contra la lengua de Harry, Harry se dio cuenta de que nunca había hecho esto con Louis antes. Nunca puso su lengua ahí. Bueno, si a Louis le habían gustado los orgasmos que Harry le había dado antes, entonces él iba amar esto. Harry inclusive dejaría que el hombre se corriera en esta ocasión.

Empujó su lengua profundamente. Esta vez hubo dolor en su mandíbula, pero no le importaba eso y lo ignoró completamente. Los gemidos torturados de Louis eran la recompensa de Harry y siguió en lo que estaba.

Llegó a su alrededor y ahuecó los testículos de Louis, masajeando suavemente y rodándolos, haciendo a Louis saltar, pero nunca tocó la erección de Louis. Cuando la propia mano de Louis se movió hacia abajo rodeando su polla, Harry le dio una palmada en la mano. Incluso gruñó un poco, indicándole a Louis que no quería que Louis se tocara él mismo.

―H-Harry, por favor,― Louis gimió.

Harry volvió a gruñir, y Louis debió entender la indirecta de que no le estaba permitido tocarse en absoluto, porque se dio por vencido. Él gimió y empujó hacia atrás contra la lengua de Harry una y otra vez, hasta que sus jadeos y gemidos llenaban toda la cabaña, y luego dejó escapar un solo y muy largo gemido, muy fuerte, y luego el aroma de su cálido semen estaba en el aire cuando Louis se estremeció y jadeó, hasta que estuvo completamente gastado.

Harry tuvo que alejarse del hombre antes de que Louis se derrumbara en el suelo por completo. Parpadeó con esos bonitos ojos verdes legañosos, como si acabara de ser golpeado por un tifón o algo así. Harry tuvo que ponerse rápidamente de pie y precipitarse en el dormitorio que hasta hace unos días había estado compartiendo con Louis.

Encontró el lubricante en su lugar habitual, y luego regresó a donde Louis todavía estaba en el suelo. El cambiaformas zorro se había acomodado a sí mismo sobre su espalda, con las piernas y la cola extendidas, el rastro más pequeño de semen sobre su estómago. La mayor parte de eso estaba probablemente derramado sobre la alfombra, y Harry no era capaz de importarle. Él quería ese olor por todo el maldito lugar si era necesario.

Louis no dijo nada cuando regresó y volvió a ponerse de rodillas, pero sus ojos seguían viéndose unos a otros. Louis lo miró, y no hizo ningún reclamo, cuando Harry ajustó las caderas del hombre una vez más, levantando las rodillas y exponiendo su fruncido botón.

Harry tenía demasiada prisa para molestarse con decir nada. Abrió el lubricante con la mano, roció un poco en la palma y en los dedos, y luego los empujó dentro del cuerpo de Louis.

Louis arqueó su espalda, sus ojos apretando cerrados mientras gemía, pero no se apartó y no le pidió a Harry que parara, a pesar de que sabía que probablemente estaba siendo un poco demasiado duro. Sin embargo su lobo no se retiró, esta vez no. Lo bueno era que era lo suficientemente capaz de evitar que la criatura dejara salir sus garras. Eso tendría que funcionar por ahora.

Harry hizo tijera con sus dedos y los enganchó, buscando ese pequeño lugar muy dentro de Louis que él había llegado a conocer tan bien. Encontró su próstata rápidamente, y cuando lo hizo, las orejas de zorro de Louis se animaron levantándose, y cada pelo de su cola parecía como si se tratara de repente de ponerse en punta. La polla del hombre se despertó también, y esta vez, Louis se agachó y se empuño a sí mismo. Cuando Harry le gruñó, le gruñó de regreso.

Y eso no era jodidamente sexy como el infierno.

Harry no podía esperar más. Las pocas ropas que había dejado, se deshizo de ellas. Algunas cosas podían incluso haber sido trituradas en el proceso, pero nada de eso importaba cuando su polla finalmente saltó libre de los confines de sus pantalones. Fue un alivio inmediato, y luego una tortura al darse cuenta de hasta qué punto doloroso palpitaba en realidad.

Casi llegó cuando se untó a sí mismo con lubricante. Su puño que se envolvió alrededor de su pene se sentía demasiado condenadamente bueno que estuvo a punto de perder de vista el verdadero premio. Cuando tuvo el control, presionó la cabeza de su polla contra el agujero de Louis, y empujó dentro de ese espacio casi demasiado apretado.

―Nngh!― Louis dijo, jadeando un poco más, arqueando su espalda y retorciéndose mientras Harry lo empalaba, se sentía increíble consigo mismo. Entonces el hombre más pequeño cogió los hombros de Harry, y tiró de él para un profundo y húmedo beso.

Los que Louis iniciaba siempre eran los mejores, y Harry permitió al hombre más pequeño deslizar su lengua en su boca, dejando a Louis explorar mientras empujaba su polla dentro de él. Los primeros movimientos de sus caderas eran lentos y firmes mientras Louis se ajustaba, pero luego perdió por completo ese poco de control.

Necesitaba tener a Louis ahora. Necesitaba venirse dentro de él y marcarlo con su aroma, y no le preocupaban las malditas consecuencias tampoco. Trataría con ello más tarde. En este momento sólo había una cosa que quería, y eso era al hombre que estaba debajo de él. Quería a Louis con él siempre, en sus propios términos.

Harry se estrelló contra el hombre más pequeño a un ritmo tan intenso, que se encontró a sí mismo cogiendo a Louis por todo el maldito piso. Louis gimió, sus piernas envueltas alrededor de las caderas de Harry y le apretó firmemente, como si se aferrara al viaje de su vida. El cual probablemente era.

―¡Oh! Es-eso se siente bien.― dijo Louis, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado. ―Haz eso de nuevo. Justo a ahí. ¡Ahí!

Harry hizo lo que le dijo, inclinando sus embestidas en la manera en que Louis quería mientras lo besaba y le lamía la garganta, saboreando la piel y sintiendo cada respiración entrecortada que Louis tomó mientras su cuello se movía y tensaba.

Harry quería que se sintiera tan bien que Louis nunca quisiera irse, aun cuando tuviera la opción de hacerlo. Harry quería que se quedara. Lo quería tan mal.

No recordaba mucho de lo que pasó después. Todo lo que sabía era la explosión cegadora en su ojos por la clase de placer que hizo que todo pareciera que no era tan malo como lo era, y luego el calor del cuerpo de Louis cuando Harry gimió a través de su orgasmo y se derrumbó encima de él.


	12. Capítulo 11

Harry salió de su sueño nebuloso lentamente, pero se resistió a la tentación de despertarse. Su alarma no había sonado todavía, y todavía estaba tan condenadamente cansado. Quería dormir durante tanto tiempo como le fuera posible antes de que fuera el momento para prepararse para el trabajo. 

Trató de volver a sumergirse en el sueño, pero estaba tan incómodo, adolorido y frío, y entonces recordó que todavía estaba en el suelo.

Uf, no es de extrañar que sus músculos le dolieran. Sus rodillas se sentían como si hubiera raspado grava, y ahora se dio cuenta, el dolor palpitante se puso en marcha.

No estaba volviendo a dormir así de nuevo.

Gimió y se dio la vuelta, frotándose la cara con una mano y su adolorida mandíbula, pero eso no le hizo sentir mejor acerca de tener que abrir los ojos antes de que lo necesitara. Su dolor de cabeza era menor. Una aspirina se haría cargo de eso. Sólo tenía que conseguir poner su culo en marcha y empezar a moverse.

Cuando Harry se sentó, una manta se resbaló de su pecho. ¿Qué?

Bajó la vista hacia él. Venía de su cama en su habitación. La había pasado sobre su parte superior en algún momento, pero no cubrió sus piernas.

Él sonrió ante la vista de ella, y se sintió mucho mejor por tener que levantarse, a pesar de la resaca. Louis debió habérsela puesto. Harry debió haberse movido durante la noche, cambiando la manta de encima, y era por eso que estaba fría.

Luego frunció el ceño. ¿Louis se la puso encima? Desde luego, no estaba aquí ahora, lo que implicaba que el joven se había levantado en algún momento durante la noche y dejó sus brazos.

Bueno, suponía que tenía sentido. Nadie en su sano juicio querría dormir en el suelo, y no era como si Harry fuera lo suficientemente ligero para que Louis pudiera utilizar su fuerza para levantarlo.

Louis habría ido claramente a una cama más cómoda para dormir, y le había traído a Harry algo para dormir. Harry miró a su alrededor. Incluso había una almohada al lado de su cabeza. ¿Cuánto se había estado moviendo durante la noche?

Harry pensó en la forma en que había empujado a Louis sobre el suelo, la forma ruda en que lo había jodido.

Esa... no había sido su intención. Había querido sentirlo y probarlo y hacer todo lo posible para que Louis le diera una oportunidad, lo que era algo jodido teniendo en cuenta que el chico sólo estaba dejando a Harry hacer esas cosas para poder permanecer en la manada.

Harry no había querido ser tan duro con él. Había querido hacer el amor con él.

Lobo estúpido.

El maldito animal estaba acurrucado en el interior de la mente de Harry dormido y descansando en paz, y Harry deseaba que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para perturbarlo y hacerlo sufrir un poco. Por lo menos darle un molesto dolor de cabeza como con el que estaba tratando ahora.

Lo que sea, al menos lo dejaría solo mientras trabajaba. ¿Louis tenía que trabajar hoy? Harry no estaba seguro, e iba a ser incómodo como la mierda tener que despertar al chico para preguntarle después de lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

Eso era algo más de lo que iban a tener que hablar. Harry no podía seguir así nunca más. Necesitaba saber qué pensaba Louis de todo esto porque Harry había llegado a una decisión propia. Quería mantener a Louis.

Quería a ese pequeño diablo por aquí siempre que fuera posible, por el resto de sus vidas si eso era lo que se necesitaba.

Pero necesitaba saber si Louis sentía lo mismo. No estaba a punto de construir una relación con alguien que era siete años más joven que él, y que podía sólo estar haciendo las cosas que estaba haciendo porque sentía que tenía que hacerlo.

Harry tenía que disculparse por su comportamiento, tragarse su orgullo y admitir lo que sentía. Al mismo tiempo, tenía que asegurarse de que Louis era consciente de que no había presión por devolver esos sentimientos. Si Louis no sentía lo mismo, entonces Harry lo dejaría ir. Le seguiría sirviendo el resto del año de su deuda de vida, pero se aseguraría de que Louis tuviera una cabaña propia, y lo dejaría en paz sin tener que preocuparse por ofrecer sexo.

Siempre había el temor de que su corazón iba a ser arrancado si Louis no quería estar con él, pero iba a aguantarse. Él era un alfa, y la vida tenía riesgos como ese.

Sin embargo, Harry estaba bastante seguro de que sería más fácil entrar en un encuentro a muerte con otro alfa.

Esto era demasiado jodidamente complicado con que lidiar. Harry comprobó el reloj de su teléfono. Dios, no eran ni las cinco y media todavía.

Lo que sea. Bien podía terminar con esto mientras aún tenía las agallas para hacerlo.

Llamó a la puerta de su dormitorio, probablemente un poco demasiado suave para despertar inclusive a un ratón, y mucho menos a una persona.

―¿Louis? ¿Estás despierto?― Llamó, sólo un poco más fuerte que cuando tocó.

Era una de esas cosas raras que las personas hacían cuando estaban tratando de despertar a alguien. Ser silencioso al respecto, como si no quisieran despertar a la persona en absoluto. Si Louis no tenía que levantarse e ir hoy, entonces Harry no quería despertarlo completamente de un sueño profundo.

Pero incluso si Louis se encontrara en medio de un sueño, las sensibles orejas de Harry no estaban recogiendo absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera podía oír los sonidos de la respiración en la habitación, o un latido de corazón. Sonaba como que debería haberse despertado, pero debería haber estado allí.

―¿Louis?

Harry abrió la puerta y se asomó al espacio oscuro.

Incluso con las cortinas cerradas para mantener fuera los más pequeños destellos de luz que estaban empezando a llegar más allá del horizonte, podía ver claramente que no había nadie en la cama. La cama estaba vacía. No había nadie ahí excepto por la segunda almohada y las sábanas de Harry. Sin Louis, nada de nada.

Harry entró al interior, como si fuera a encontrar a Louis escondiéndose detrás de la cama o algo, pero no estaba allí.

―¿Louis?― Harry llamó, un poco menos preocupado por ser fuerte en esta ocasión.

Salió de la habitación y comprobó el cuarto de baño. La puerta estaba abierta, pero otra vez no había nadie en su interior. La bañera estaba mojada, así que Louis había utilizado la ducha en algún momento, pero no había vapor sobrante, por lo que podría haber sido hace tiempo.

Lo más extraño, sin embargo, era el espejo roto.

Harry miró a su imagen, que se fue deformado con todas las grietas. Piezas de cristales rotos se encontraban en el fregadero, y Harry tuvo todo tipo de horribles pensamientos de alguien de la manada escondido aquí para acabar con Louis, llevándolo y matándolo, porque no quería otro defecto alrededor de donde los cachorros jugaban.

Eso mismo le había sucedido a Charlie una vez antes. Harry no había estado alrededor para verlo, pero había oído hablar de ello.

Agarró el fregadero. Su lobo había despertado ante la sola idea de que algo le hubiera sucediendo a Louis, de alguien tomándolo mientras Harry estaba dormido por el alcohol en la sala de estar.

No, eso no podía ser posible. Dane había matado a los hombres que habían intentado tomar a Charlie. Ellos habían tratado de ahogarlo y Dane los habían ejecutado. Nadie en la manada podría incluso pensar en tratar de dañar a Charlie después de eso, y ellos de seguro que no le harían algo así a Louis.

Harry hubiera escuchado a los intrusos entrar. Incluso después de perder el conocimiento y con el alcohol en su sistema, habría escuchado la lucha.

¿Pero habría escuchado algo si Louis hubiera tratado de irse voluntariamente?

Harry se quedó sin aliento, y se apartó de la pileta. Corrió de vuelta al dormitorio, y abrió la gaveta de la cómoda, la que le había dado a Louis para su uso. Algunas de sus nuevas ropas estaban dentro, los que Louis le había pedido a Harry que le comprara. Esos todavía estaban allí. Se abrió paso a través de ellos, sin dejar que su reacción inicial de alivio sacara lo mejor de él.

Estaba buscando todos los artículos anteriores, la ropa que Louis tenía con él cuando llegó por primera vez aquí.

Nada. No estaban aquí, y tampoco la bolsa que Louis había utilizado.

Harry se enderezó, y olfateó el aire. El aroma de Louis estaba en la habitación, pero era viejo. Era más difícil que un aroma desapareciera en una habitación que no tenía ventanas abiertas, no había manera fácil de ventilarla, pero inclusive él pudo decir que este olor era de por lo menos dos horas atrás.

Harry salió de la habitación y empezó a mirar alrededor por más pistas.

Se detuvo en la mesa de la cocina. Un sobre blanco en blanco estaba acomodado sobre la madera. Frunció el ceño, se acercó a él, ya que tenía el olor de Louis en él, y lo abrió.

Lo que encontró en el interior lo tuvo corriendo afuera hacia su coche. Tenía que detenerse y obtener su culo de vuelta a la casa para que pudiera obtener sus llaves y un par de pantalones, pero no tomó ninguna otra cosa. Ni siquiera los zapatos cuando saltó dentro y encendió el motor.

Cuando rugió a la vida, de inmediato puso el acelerador hasta el fondo y obtuvo el infierno fuera de allí, estaba bastante seguro de que había despertado a unos pocos miembros de la manada.

Peor para ellos. No le importaba. Él iba a traer a Louis de vuelta, y entonces iba a matar al chico por hacerle esto a él.

Iba como el infierno por encima del límite de velocidad, y en una calle tranquila como esta tan temprano en la mañana, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con los animales grandes que cruzaban la carretera.

Afortunadamente, no hubo nada de lo que preocuparse. Un ciervo se encontraba en medio de la carretera, pero con lo bien que estaba viendo, sabía qué hacer. Lo que involucró frenar hasta detenerse, salir, y rugir a la condenada cosa para hacer que se mueva.

Un ciervo podía quedar atrapado con los faros, pero de seguro que el maldito sabía cómo correr cuando había un depredador enfrente de él.

Harry volvió a su coche y comenzó a conducir de nuevo. No estaba más que empezando a salir de la zona más boscosa, y entrando a la ciudad, cuando se dio cuenta de que Louis tenía mucho más ventaja de la que Harry originalmente había pensado.

Él sabía exactamente a donde el niño iría, sólo necesitaba la dirección.

Algunas pulsaciones de botones en su GPS le dijeron exactamente donde estaba, y afortunadamente, Harry vio a Louis en la carretera antes de que pudiera llegar hasta allí. Louis estaba en su camino de regreso al refugio, pero no lo había hecho a tiempo.

Como el ciervo asustado que había estado de pie en el camino, Louis se paró tenso cuando se dio cuenta que el coche de Harry estaba estacionando justo detrás de él.

Estaba con los ojos abiertos y parecía casi asustado.

¿Miedo de lo que Harry le haría? ¿Qué demonios?

Harry apenas recordó poner su coche en el parqueo antes de apresurarse a salir y caer sobre Louis. El chico parecía tan condenadamente asustado, sus orejas de zorro empujaban hacia abajo a la parte superior de su cabeza, y su cola se enroscaba alrededor de sus piernas, Harry tuvo que bajar el tono de todo lo que se arremolinaba dentro de él.

No iba a agarrar al chico por los hombros y empezar a sacudirlo ahora, eso era seguro.

―Entra al coche,― dijo Harry, con tanta calma como pudo, sintiéndose más cansado y aliviado que nunca, y asintió con la cabeza detrás de él. ―Ahora.

Incluso cuando estaba tratando de ser amable, todavía sonaba como un matón. Sin preguntarle a Louis por qué había huido de él.

Al principio Louis no se movió. Miró el coche, y luego de nuevo a Harry, y luego, lentamente movió sus pies.

Harry suspiró. Aunque Louis parecía que marchaba a su muerte, el alivio inundó el interior de Harry, pero aún no estaba fuera de esto. Comenzó a caminar hacia el coche y cuando Louis estuvo a salvo en el asiento de pasajeros, Harry se metió en el lado del conductor.

Ambos se sentaron allí. El aire entre ellos era silencioso, y Harry nunca había pensado que algo así pudiera ser posible antes de ahora, pero parecía ser que así era. A lo lejos, un semáforo se volvió amarillo, entonces rojo, y luego de vuelta a verde. Pocos coches pasaban por la carretera, pero no muchos ya que todavía era malditamente temprano.

Harry iba a tener que utilizar uno de sus días por enfermedad, porque sin importar lo que pasara hoy aquí, no iba a sentirse remotamente bien dejando a Louis solo hoy e ir a trabajar como si nada estuviera mal.

Louis se quedó mirando sus manos en su regazo, y luego demostró cuan malditamente joven era que estaba agarrando su cola, como si fuera su oso de peluche o algo así que pudiera protegerle.

―¿Estás enojado?― Preguntó.

―Un poco― Harry respondió, y luego se acercó y sacó el sobre de la guantera. Fue difícil ignorar la forma en la que Louis se estremeció alejándose de él.

―No voy a golpearte― dijo Harry. ―No haría eso.

―Yo... está bien.― dijo Louis.

―No, no está bien, Louis, mírame. Por favor,― dijo Harry. Incluso se sorprendió a sí mismo por la forma necesitada en que sonó, pero hizo el trabajo, y Louis lo miraba, por fin. ―Yo no... no he sido... mira, sólo no te golpearé, ¿de acuerdo? No golpeo personas.

―Peleas con otros alfas, y con Dane. He visto eso.

―Esos eran alfas.― dijo Harry. ―Hay una diferencia entre jugar a pelear con un alfa y golpear a un omega. Podemos hacernos alguna que otra contusión y nos gusta. A ti no, incluso si fuera jugando.

―Está bien,― dijo Louis.

Sus orejas todavía se presionaban hacia abajo en la parte superior de su cabeza. Era extraño ver como eso podía sólo romperle el corazón a Harry en pequeñas piezas.

―¿Realmente piensas que alguna vez te golpearía?

Louis se encogió de hombros.

―Después de anoche, supongo que pensé que estarías lo suficientemente loco como para hacerlo.

El corazón de Harry dejó literalmente de latir en su pecho.

―Anoche.

Louis asintió, pero no dijo nada más.

¿Joder, había sido más duro de lo que pensó? Sabía que no debió tocar a Louis, pero de todos modos lo hizo. ¿Cuánta de esa supuesta lujuria que había visto en los ojos de Louis fue real? ¿Cómo pudo haber malinterpretado las señales tan mal?

Pero entonces, espera un minuto, eso no tenía ningún sentido.

―¿Por qué habría que golpearte después de algo como eso?― le preguntó Harry. ―Yo... Si no querías que eso pasara entonces eres tú quien tiene razón para estar enojado. Si quieres pegarme, entonces te dejaré. Te dejaré arrancar mis ojos si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Louis lo miró con ojos horrorizados antes de que Harry arañara sus ojos.

―Pero... No, eso no es lo que pasó.― dijo, y tan rápido como esas orejas de zorro habían subido, se fueron hacia abajo de nuevo, como si estuviera avergonzado. ―Me aproveche de ti.

―¿Qué?― Preguntó Harry, explotando.

Louis apartó la mirada de él, como si no pudiera soportar mirarlo. Su espalda estaba un poco encorvada. Parecía mucho más pequeño y más débil comparado con el día en que se conocieron. Louis había parecido tan seguro entonces, a pesar de que nació con un rasgo que la vida parecía no respetar.

―Esta... estabas borracho. Incluso yo podía oler el alcohol. No me habías tocado en días, no querías estar cerca de mí, y entonces no pudiste detenerte y yo no te detuve porque quería hacerlo contigo. También te quería...

Harry solo había visto a Louis llorar una vez antes de eso, después de su primer turno como un mesero en el hotel, así que cuando Louis volvió a llorar, incluso secándose los ojos a toda prisa como lo hizo, esto trajo todo tipo de emociones al interior del pecho de Harry.

La vergüenza fue uno de los mayores. Él causo esto. Quería llegar y abrazar al hombre, pero no estaba seguro de cómo de bienvenido sería en este punto.

―No hiciste nada malo,― dijo Harry. Cristo, estaba teniendo dificultades para conseguir el control de su propia voz. Sólo ver a Louis era suficiente como para hacer que quisiera comenzar a llorar junto con él, y él no había llorado desde el día en que su padre y su hermano fueron asesinados. ―Mírame, no hiciste nada malo. Había bebido un poco, pero no estaba tomado. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

En todo caso, el alcohol simplemente quitó suficientes inhibiciones para hacer que sus acciones le parecieran una buena idea. ¿Habría llegado a Louis si no hubiera tenido un par de copas encima? Probablemente no, pero todavía estuvo muy consciente de lo que había estado haciendo. Si lo hubiera intentado un poco más duro, podría haberse detenido a sí mismo.

Louis no parecía creerle, porque no podía dejar de llorar.

―Sólo lo dices por decirlo.― dijo.

―No, Louis, lo digo en serio. Yo...― Harry se detuvo. Nunca le había dicho a ninguna persona que los amaba antes. Parecía ser algo que debería ser admitido con rosas o algo así, no cuando acababa de alcanzar a Louis en su camino hacia un refugio comunitario.

Louis lo miró, Harry suspiró y se recostó en su silla. Recordó el sobre en su mano, y lo sostuvo en alto para que Louis pudiera verlo.

―¿Quieres decirme qué es esto?

El rostro de Louis se oscureció por la vergüenza, y una vez más, miró a otro lado menos a la cara de Harry.

―Quería reembolsarte todas las cosas que me compraste. Te conseguiré el resto― le dijo, pero Harry ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

―Sí, vi el recibo de la casa de empeños. ¿Vendiste tus videojuegos?

Ni siquiera fue por mucho tampoco. Las casas de empeño eran básicamente revendedores, y nunca pagaban por un nuevo sistema de videojuegos de marca por lo que realmente valía. Ellos no pagaban nada por lo que valían.

―Pensé que sería suficiente para cubrir la diferencia. Te conseguiré el resto.― dijo Louis.

―Ese no es el punto, Louis, lo compré para ti.

―Lo compraste porque te hice comprarlo.― dijo Louis.

―Bueno, básicamente soy tu esclavo por los próximos diez meses.

Harry lo había dicho para aligerar las cosas con un comentario alegre, pero Louis hizo una mueca.

―No digas eso,― dijo.

―¿Decir qué?― Preguntó Harry. ―¿Que soy tu esclavo?

―Te libero de esa deuda. Fue una estupidez de todas formas.

―No, no me vas a liberar y no vas a volver al centro tampoco.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron cuando su cuello se giró hacia Harry.

―Sí, yo sé que era ahí a donde ibas. Me enteré de cómo habías estado viviendo desde hace un rato. No mires lejos de mí. Deja de avergonzarte por eso. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse ahí. Lo que no entiendo es por qué querrías volver.

Louis estaba en silencio otra vez, y Harry suspiró mientras se recostaba en su asiento.

―Sabes que no voy a dejar pasar esto hasta que me lo digas, por lo que también podrías solo decirme. No sé qué pensar, y todo este tiempo asumí que yo era el que se aprovechó de ti y resulta que tenías miedo de estarte aprovechando de mí... ninguno de nosotros sabe lo que está pasando por la cabeza del otro. Necesito que me digas lo que está pasando.

Una vez más, más de ese triste silencio inició mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Harry no sabía qué hacer con nada de esto. Lo único que podía decir era que Louis se miraba tan condenadamente roto y con miedo, y él era la causa del mismo. Ya fuera directa o indirectamente, no importaba.

―No voy a pensar que eres más débil por haber estado en un refugio. Nunca podría hacer eso. Yo nunca tendría las agallas para hacer lo que hiciste. No quiero que vuelvas ahí porque estoy aterrorizado, por tus reacciones hacia mí, la gente ahí te ha lastimado. ¿Te golpean allí?

Sólo la idea de que alguien pudiera lastimar a su Louis, y hacer que tuviera este miedo hacia cualquier persona que estuviera remotamente enojado con él, le hacía hervir la sangre, pero necesitaba que Louis supiera que no había ningún juicio aquí.

―Te amo. Quiero que te quedes conmigo.― dijo Harry, simplemente escupiendo las palabras.

Louis lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.


	13. Capítulo 12

Louis comenzó a hablar. Casi que tuvo que hacerlo. Todo lo que Harry estaba diciendo lo confundía, y tenía sentido al mismo tiempo.

No sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando, y eso tenía que parar. Por como sonaba, Harry había sentido su propia especie de culpa por la relación retorcida que habían estado teniendo, y Louis no quería que se sintiera así.

Eso, y que la confesión de amor casi que obligó a su boca a abrirse y botar las palabras incluso sin pensar en ellas.

Así que se explicó él mismo. Habló de cómo su culpabilidad había comenzado a golpearlo en cuanto Harry dejó de tocarlo, y dejó de compartir su cama. Habló sobre lo culpable que se había sentido por hacer que Harry gastara tanto dinero en él sólo para algo tan infantil como una consola de videojuegos. Por no hablar de toda la ropa y comida que habían estado comprando para Louis también. Había pensado en limpiar la cabaña un poco, o preparar el desayuno de Harry un par de veces, sólo para hacer las cosas más fáciles para el hombre, pero nada de eso parecía ser suficiente.

Simplemente no podía aguantar más, y había reaccionado, especialmente después de anoche.

Louis había corrido todo el camino de regreso a la ciudad ayer por la noche, tomando sus juegos y todos los accesorios que tenía llevándolos a la casa de empeño. No le habían ofrecido tanto, y aunque sabía cómo regatear los precios, una habilidad que había tenido que desarrollar teniendo en cuenta lo mal que había estado al crecer, todavía no consiguió ni la mitad de lo que todo eso valía.

Aún así, había regresado a la casa de Harry, con la intención de darle todo lo que le debía. No había esperado que Harry estuviera justo allí, o que el hombre saltara de repente sobre él después de tanto tiempo evitándolo. Louis no pudo evitarlo. A pesar de que había intentado una o dos veces detenerse, esos intentos habían sido poco entusiastas en realidad. Ni una sola vez dijo que no, y cuando Harry se derrumbó encima de él, su momento de felicidad se derrumbó rápidamente cuando se había despertado un par de horas más tarde con la realización de lo que había hecho.

Había pensado que se había aprovechado de Harry. Era similar a violar a una persona, y después de una ducha, fue un paso más allá y rompió el espejo de Harry porque no podía soportar ver su propio reflejo en el mismo.

Luego había puesto el sobre en la mesa donde Harry lo encontraría, con una nota en la que prometía que enviaría el resto, y luego se fue.

Y ahora Harry estaba aquí, rastreándolo, y no para vengarse por todas las cosas vergonzosas que Louis le había hecho hacer, tampoco.

Cuando Harry comenzó a hablar, lo único que pudo hacer fue mantener la boca cerrada y simplemente escuchar lo que el alfa tenía que decir.

―No soy muy bueno con las palabras. Soy mejor con mis manos, ¿sabes?― Preguntó Harry, sonriendo un poco mientras trataba de aligerar el ambiente.

Louis devolvió cuidadosamente su sonrisa, y con sorpresa, escuchó como Harry, quien era tan fuerte y orgulloso y digno de todo en el mundo, le explicó cómo había empezado a pensar que había estado tomando ventaja de Louis.

Había empezado a asumir que Louis solo quería sexo porque estaba preocupado de ser expulsado de la manada una vez que el año terminara, de ser obligado a volver al refugio comunitario.

―Yo sé que no fue una buena cosa pensar eso de ti, y no te culparía aunque fuera cierto, pero después de enterarme de como tu vida había sido antes de conocerte... supongo que mi cabeza sólo tomó la idea y corrió con ello. Dejé que tocarte, porque no quería aprovecharme de ti.

―Oh,― Dijo Louis. Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir. No tenía más palabras que eso.

Harry lo miró.

―¿Qué te hizo decidirte ir a la casa de empeño ayer?―, preguntó.

Esa pregunta era mega embarazosa. No quería admitir que había estado espiando, lo cual fue un accidente, pero luego supuso que no había ninguna otra forma de salir de esto.

―Yo... Yo había estado pensando en ello durante un tiempo. Desde que me di cuenta de lo mucho que te costó conseguirlo para mí.― dijo Louis. ―Pero realmente no tenía las agallas para dejar la manada por mí mismo hasta que te escuché hablar con Charlie, de mí. Te oí decir que no te importaba, y pensé que ya era suficiente. Que debía irme ya que no era bienvenido en tu casa.

―Es nuestra casa si quieres que lo sea.― Harry dijo en voz baja.

Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron.

―¿De verdad? ¿Porque harías eso?

Harry inhaló una respiración profunda por la nariz, y luego lo dejó escapar de nuevo antes de mirar directamente a la cara de Louis.

―Ya te lo dije. Porque te amo.― dijo. ―Mierda, lo siento tanto por lo que me oíste decirle a Charlie...

―¿No estás molesto por haber estado escuchando?

Harry negó con la cabeza, e incluso logró sonreírle un poco.

―No. Crecí con Charlie, sé que tienen un gran sentido del oído. Imagínate crecer y no ser capaz de masturbarte en la ducha a menos que tu hermano menor estuviera fuera de la casa y por la calle o algo así, porque sabía que oiría todo con esas orejas extras suyas. Te conozco, sé que no estabas escondido debajo de la ventana o algo para oírnos. No te preocupes por eso.

Louis sorbió, y se sentía como si fuera a empezar a llorar por todo de nuevo. Se sentía como un cobarde total, pero no pudo evitarlo.

―¿Realmente me amas?

―Sí,― Dijo Harry en voz baja. ―Y está bien si no sientes lo mismo. Ya hablé con Dane. Él va a mantenerte en la manada, estés o no conmigo. No va a echarte. Él construirá una pequeña casa para ti si realmente lo quieres. No hay presión para que estés conmigo, o para que hagas cualquier cosa que no quieras hacer. Tienes el control aquí.

―Nadie nunca me había dicho eso antes.― Louis admitió. ―¿Pero qué pasa con todas esas cosas que le dijiste a Charlie?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

―Estaba siendo un idiota. Simplemente no quería admitir que no sabía cómo me sentía. No soy bueno con las palabras y todo eso ¿recuerdas?

Louis sorbió, y tuvo que secarse los ojos de nuevo.

―Lo recuerdo.― dijo.

Dios, realmente era como un cobarde.

Mantuvo sus puños sobre sus ojos, queriendo ocultar sus lágrimas, pero probablemente sólo se hizo ver aún menos atractivo para el hombre a su lado, y sin embargo, todavía no podía parar. ¿Harry lo amaba?

―Nadie nunca me amó antes.― dijo, y logró sonreír a través de sus lágrimas.

―Mierda, no me digas cosas así. Me vas a hacer llorar también.― dijo Harry.

Por lo menos él estaba sonriendo ahora, también.

Louis soltó una carcajada.

―Lo siento.

Con las orejas y la excelente audiencia que tenía, Louis pudo escuchar la forma en que el corazón de Harry estaba latiendo como loco a través de su pecho. La adrenalina del hombre fue en aumento, y Louis tuvo que mirarlo sólo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Él se veía bien, aunque no entendía la forma en que estaba mirando a Louis.

―Quiero traerte aquí y simplemente abrazarte. ¿Puedo hacer eso?― Le preguntó.

Louis no respondió. Sólo saltó de su asiento y se subió directamente en el regazo de Harry.

Envolvieron sus brazos alrededor del otro, y Harry se rió un poco mientras ajustaba su asiento, empujándolo hacia atrás un poco para hacer las cosas mucho más cómodas para los dos.

―No vuelvas a asustarme así de nuevo,― le dijo Harry, y puso las manos en la espalda de Louis y en su cabello, acariciando sus orejas mientras besaba la mandíbula de Louis y su cuello. ―Mierda, pensé que alguien en la manada te tomó. Pensé que alguien te había tomado de debajo de mi nariz.

Louis negó con la cabeza.

―Nadie quiere tomar defectos,― dijo.

Un extraño ruido de incredulidad escapó de la boca de Harry.

―Voy a tener que informarte sobre lo que pasó con Charlie hace un par de años.― dijo, y sus manos se mantuvieron acariciando suavemente las orejas de Louis, hasta que estaban de pie en posición vertical y alegres, una vez más. ―Y no digas cosas como esas sobre ti mismo. Te deseo. Te quiero porque me gusta cómo de mandón y luchador eres. Eres tan fuerte y eso es exactamente lo que quiero.

Todo dentro del cuerpo de Louis se calentó ante esas palabras, y se acurrucó aún más contra el pecho desnudo de Harry. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta antes de que los pies del hombre estuvieran desnudos también. Debe haber salido de la casa al segundo en que se dio cuenta que Louis se había ido.

Ese pensamiento le hizo sentir un poco culpable, por hacer a Harry preocuparse, pero no era la insana culpa que había sentido cuando Harry se había detenido de tocarlo y besarlo. Esto era más fácil de manejar, y trataría de la mejor manera de hacer las paces con el hombre después.

―¿Realmente quisiste decir que me amas?― preguntó Louis.

Harry plantó más besos en la cara de Louis y su mandíbula.

―Sí, sí, sí. Lo diré en un centenar de diferentes momentos hasta que me creas.

―Te creo,― dijo Louis.

Su cola comenzó a balancearse por detrás de él. Probablemente dejando pelos en el volante de Harry, pero no quiso que se detuviera. Estaba demasiado condenadamente feliz. Su cuerpo estaba vibrando con ello. Harry realmente lo amaba, y era, por mucho, la mejor cosa que Louis pudiera haber escuchado en toda su vida.

―También te amo.― dijo Louis. ―Lo digo en serio. No quiero que tengas una deuda de vida de todos modos. No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer nunca más.

―Hmm,― Dijo Harry, y sonaba más como un estruendo de placer. ―No creo que te hayas dado cuenta de esto, pero en realidad nunca me obligaste a hacer nada que no habría hecho por alguien con quien estuviera saliendo de todos modos. Me refiero a que, probablemente, hubiera esperado hasta Navidad o tu cumpleaños antes de conseguir ese videojuego, pero no eras exactamente Satanás.

―¿No?

―No. Eres mi pequeño diablo de vez en cuando, pero me gusta eso de ti,― le dijo.

Louis se inclinó y le dio un beso en la boca a Harry. Necesitaba sentir los labios del hombre en contra de la suya, como si un beso de alguna manera demostrara que Harry estaba diciendo la verdad.

Harry cerró los ojos y besó a Louis de vuelta con la misma facilidad, como en cualquier otro momento se habían besado antes. Fue maravilloso, y Louis abrió su boca cuando la lengua de Harry tocó los labios.

No duró mucho tiempo, sin embargo. Era una especie de beso amoroso y gentil y terminó antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera realmente tener la oportunidad de hacer más con ello.

―Entonces, ¿vas a venir a casa conmigo?― Preguntó Harry.

Louis furiosamente asintió con la cabeza.

―Sí. Quiero ir contigo.

Él realmente quería ir con Harry. Quería ir con él y nunca irse. Ni siquiera podía creer lo cerca que estuvo de darle la espalda a lo mejor de su vida, y regresar a lo que tenía que ser absolutamente lo peor de su vida.

―Bien, y todavía voy a servirte por los próximos diez meses por mi deuda para contigo.

Louis negó con la cabeza.

―No, te dije que no tenías que hacerlo. Esas deudas son estúpidas de todos modos. Sólo duran por un año.

―¿Porque piensas que una deuda de vida debe significar que dura para toda la vida?― Preguntó Harry.

―Algo así. Tiene más sentido de todos modos,― dijo Louis.

―Bueno, si vas a estar conmigo, entonces tengo la intención de tenerte para toda la vida de todos modos, por lo que todo está bien, ¿no crees?

Y sólo así, Harry hizo lagrimear a los ojos de Louis de nuevo. No lo hizo llorar esta vez, por suerte. Estaba mejorando un poco en retener el abastecimiento de agua, pero eso no lo hizo menos embarazoso cuando tuvo que frotar las manos sobre sus ojos de nuevo.

―Está bien.― dijo Louis.

Harry asintió.

―Bien. Voy a llamar a Williford y decirle que tengo algún negocio importante de la manada que atender. Puede poner a Thompson a cargo por el día de hoy o algo así, y entonces tú y yo vamos a ir a esa tienda de segunda a esperar a que abran y así conseguir tus juegos de vuelta.

―No tienes que hacer eso,― dijo Louis, moviendo la cabeza de nuevo.

―Sí, tengo qué.― Harry respondió. ―Los compré para ti, así que son tuyos. Entonces te voy a llevar a casa, y delante de todos, te voy a poner un anillo en el dedo, y van a oler mi olor sobre ti. Eres mío, y voy a ser tuyo, y nadie en el mundo, aparte de ti, va a decirle a nadie algo distinto.

¿Cómo diablos podía Louis discutir con algo así? En verdad no quería.

―Está bien,― dijo de nuevo.

Esa parecía ser la palabra principal en su vocabulario últimamente, pero todavía estaba muy contento con todo lo que estaba pasando para importarle.

Tan feliz que tardaron quince minutos besándose antes de que Louis recordara volver a su asiento para que Harry pudiera conducir de nuevo a casa.


	14. Capítulo 13

El año siguiente fue de lejos el más grande de la vida de Harry. Él y Louis habían llegado a un entendimiento sobre su relación, y cuando terminó el año en que Harry ya no se consideraba siervo de Louis, ambos salieron a cenar y celebraron teniendo mucho sexo alucinante. 

No es que eso fuera algo que debía ser celebrado. Era más el significado detrás de ello. Harry ya no estaba obligado a servir a Louis, pero iba a seguir haciéndolo de todos modos, y ese tipo de compromiso requería algún tiempo en la cama.

Harry también le sugirió una boda sorpresa a Louis al día siguiente, y fue brillante. Por supuesto, también estuvo la preocupación de planear toda la cosa, consiguió que el resto de la manada estableciera las decoraciones por él mientras él mantenía a Louis ocupado a dentro, sólo para escuchar a Louis decir que no estaba listo para casarse. Habían acordado hacerlo cuando Louis estaba en el coche con Harry a un lado de la carretera, pero no habían fijado un tiempo específico.

Cuando trajo a Louis afuera y, luego vio la expresión de su rostro cuando el joven se dio cuenta de todas las mesas afuera, los bancos estaban en su lugar para que toda la manada pudiera verlos casarse, hizo que todo valiera la pena.

Era la tercera vez que Harry había visto a Louis llorar. Pasó la mayor parte del día presionando besos a la cara de su compañero, porque era su intención hacerlo por el resto de sus vidas.

La luna de miel no fue nada demasiado espectacular, teniendo en cuenta que a los hombres lobo les gustaba mantenerse cerca de la naturaleza. Ni siquiera salieron del estado.

Fueron a un gran lago con cabañas privadas que podían ser alquiladas por varios días a la vez estaban a tan sólo dos horas de distancia. Harry había planeado su tiempo allí, así que él y Louis tendrían toda un área del lago para ellos solos. Nadie en las otras cabañas sería capaz de verlos, porque los camarotes más cercanos estaban vacíos, y de esa manera, cuando persiguió a Louis en el bosque, pudieron atraparse el uno al otro y hacer el amor a sus anchas sin preocuparse de ser vistos por excursionistas o lo que fuera.

Louis podía adorar a Harry en su forma de lobo, hasta el punto que a veces era casi vergonzoso, pero los seres humanos tendían a tener miedo cuando un lobo estaba corriendo.

Y no había nada mejor en el mundo que empujar a Louis sobre una playa de arena, eliminar su ropa, y luego empujarse dentro de él mientras que el agua dulce se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás a lo largo de sus cuerpos.

Harry se rió, incluso con pensar en el placer de tener su polla apretada en el férreo control del cuerpo de Louis.

―¿Qué es tan gracioso?― Preguntó Louis con una respiración jadeante, aunque Harry no dudaba que a su compañero más pequeño no le importaba mucho. No cuando estaba tratando de bajar.

―Estamos llenando de arena tus orejas y cola― dijo Harry.

―No me importa. No me importa, no me importa, no me importa,― dijo Louis, una y otra vez hasta que casi se convirtió en el mantra gimiendo cuando Harry regresó a su antiguo ritmo.

Y era tan condenadamente bueno. Los besos, las caricias, el hecho de saber que estaban en un buen lugar, juntos con su relación.

―No puedo creer que nunca te noté en la cocina.― dijo Harry, jadeando al lado de su amante cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho.

Louis se acurrucó cerca, sus dedos entrelazados con los de Harry mientras la mitad de sus cuerpos se mantenían en el agua.

―Sí, eres un maldito criminal por no haber notado cuan increíble era.

―Mocoso malcriado― Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, y punzó a Louis justo en el lugar de sus costillas, donde sabía que su compañero era más delicado.

Louis se retorció y trató de apartarse, pero Harry no se lo permitió. Agarró al hombre y procedió a torturarlo haciéndole cosquillas hasta que Louis cedió y pidió misericordia. Después de eso hubo una gran cantidad de caricias y luego incluso observaron las estrellas cuando el sol empezó a hundirse en el cielo.

Louis era asombroso. En el año que habían estado juntos, había trabajado su camino de tener un solo turno como camarero por semana, a tener cinco. Ya no era un lavavajillas, y su anterior falta de confianza se había convertido en algo totalmente diferente. Fue capaz de ser tan burbujeante y amistoso con los clientes como nadie más, y muchos clientes volvieron sólo por su conversación.

Todavía quedaban los malos días cuando las cosas se ponían muy ajetreados, la comida no salía a tiempo, o un tipo de bebida se terminaba del stock y él no lo sabía, pero Louis era lo suficientemente bueno en lo que hacía que era camarero a tiempo completo en el hotel que le pagaban muy bien por su tiempo.

Con todo el dinero de propina que había ahorrado, ni siquiera tendría que sacar un préstamo estudiantil cuando comenzara la escuela en el otoño.

―Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.― dijo Harry, y podría haber salido un poco de la nada, porque Louis volvió la cabeza para mirarlo.

―¿Por qué?― Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Harry besó el hombro del hombre, evitando el lugar que tenía arena todavía pegada a él.

―Por levantarte a ti mismo de la forma en que lo hiciste, por tratar tan duro de impresionar a todos...

Harry se detuvo por la sonrisa pícara que se había formado en el rostro de Louis.

―Pequeño malcriado, sólo querías oírme decir todo es, ¿cierto?

Louis asintió.

―Sip. Ya sé lo espectacular que soy. Sólo quería oírte decirlo.

Harry se rió y se inclinó por más besos. Por la forma en que Louis se presionó de vuelta contra su pecho, no había manera en que el joven no sintiera el grosor de su polla que estaba empezando a crecer de nuevo.

Harry estaba listo para otra ronda, y su lobo también.

―No podría haber hecho nada de eso si no fuera por ti, ¿lo sabes?― Louis preguntó.

Harry estaba tan impresionado por el cumplido en esas palabras que al principio no supo que decir. Frotó los brazos de Louis.

―No, lo dudo. Habrías encontrado alguna manera para mejorar tu situación de trabajo tarde o temprano.

―¿Porque soy un zorro astuto?― preguntó Louis, sonriendo.

El lobo de Harry salió un poco más en ese momento.

―Exactamente. Ahora, ¿puede mi zorro astuto averiguar lo que quiero de él ahora?

Louis se echó a reír, y besó a Harry de nuevo antes de otra ronda de hacer el amor.


End file.
